Despues de la practica
by kilLh3r
Summary: Una inevitable separación siempre lleva a un inevitable encuentro. Llevan vidas diferentes después de haber terminado la vida escolar. Todas las parejas.
1. Encuentro

El sol golpeaba mas fuerte este día. Una pelirroja se resguardaba un momento del calor en un pórtico que parecía abandonado. Sostenía una bolsa de tomates frescos, a eso había salido de su departamento, nunca pensó que el calor iba a ser tan insoportable, miro su reloj y ya se le hacia tarde, entonces decidió llegar lo más rápido que podía. A su andar, los hombres desviaban la mirada tan solo para verla, la verdad se había vuelto una mujer, lucia 19 años y los lucia bien.

\- ¡Hey nena! ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?.- Se dio vuelta a mirar sin expresión alguna a un hombre de traje que podría ser su padre.

-Contigo no habría entretención alguna anciano decrepito.- Le dijo con asco. El hombre solo siguió su camino un tanto shockeado, seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a recibir respuestas a sus estupideces, pensó la joven.

Continuaba caminando mientras miraba las cosas que le parecían interesantes, la calle estaba repleta de gente que caminaba de aquí para allá, cada uno con sus propios asuntos. Hasta que sintió una risa, muy conocida. Se detuvo y miro a todas partes parando en seco, frunció el ceño reprimiendose a ella misma, debía verse ridícula haciendo eso.

-¿Maki?- Buscó la voz con su mirada. Ahí estaba la dueña de la voz tan conocida, llevaba sus distintivas coletas y estaba sentada junto a otras personas que le decían cosas que no le importaba entender. - Maki...-

La mencionada reacciono y levanto la mano, tímida, ninguna sabia que hacer exactamente, por su parte Maki no sabia si acercarse o solo la estaba saludando desde su asiento. Luego la vio levantarse y su pupilas brillaron.

-H-hola Nico.- Dijo. Sintiéndose estúpida, otra vez.

-¿Como estas?- Nico ignorante de todo, se abalanzo para abrazarla. La menor se quedo un momento estática, la Nico de la escuela no habría hecho eso. El abrazo aún seguía, la pelinegra no tenia intención de separarse. Maki la rodeo con sus brazos y se sentía un poco más ligera, de pronto el calor que había no importaba.

-Estoy...- ¿Como estaba? Sola. Pero decidió contestar lo que toda la gente espera como respuesta.-Estoy bien y a ti ¿Como te ha ido?- La otra, conforme con el apretón recibido se separo de la menor.

-Eehm...también me ha ido bien, bueno...supongo.- Nico se llevo una mano detrás de la nuca mientras sacaba la lengua y guiñaba un ojo.

-Eso es bueno.-

-Si.-

Silencio. No era que no sabían que mas decirse o si, pero no se han visto hace mucho tiempo, no podían hacer como si el tiempo no ha pasado. Eso entristeció un poco a Maki que miraba su bolsa de tomates como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-¿Donde ibas?- La voz de la mayor la interrumpió, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen.

-¿Eh?- Reacciona.- No, solo iba a mi hogar... Quiero decir que salí a comprar tomates.- Mostró la bolsa con el ceño fruncido, se estaba hartando, ella no solía ser así de ...tonta.

-Me alegro Maki...Supongo que...- Nico no pudo terminar la frase y se callo al ser interrumpida.

-Puedes venir...- La ojivioleta volteo sus cabeza ocultando su sonrojo. - Solo si quieres, no es obligación.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Sonrió. - Me encantaría.-

Caminaban en silencio, Maki tomo la delantera dirigiendo a Nico, se preguntaba como iba a reaccionar cuando supiera que vivía sola. Por otra parte Nico observaba el caminar de Maki, se notaba que había crecido, aunque estaba igual de hermosa.

Maki se detuvo en la puerta de al lado de un taller de construcción de instrumentos musicales, cuando la abrió invito a Nico a subir las escaleras.

-Aquí es.-

-Así que dejaste el nido.- Nico miraba a todas partes, si era sincera cuando Maki la invito a su hogar pensaba que iba a ir a alguna mansión o algo por el estilo. Viendolo de otra forma, sabia que Maki no era del estilo lujoso, no le sorprendía que este lugar un poco oscuro y antiguo fuera el hogar de Maki.

-Veo que no te gusta.- La pelirroja dijo en tono de broma y seguía con su mirada los movimientos de su invitada mientras dejaba las llaves encima de una mesita.

-La verdad tiene tu estilo.- Dijo Nico mirándola con una sonrisa. El piso no era feo, era de ladrillos y Maki lo había adornado con algunas plantas, en la ventana y en una esquina se encontraba la cama o mejor dicho un colchón cubierto de sabanas y una cosa de plumas que Nico no sabia que eran pero se veía acolchado de color blanco, unos cuantos libros en una mesita de noche y luces navideñas alumbraban ese espacio. Al parecer lo único con separación era el baño ya que la cocina era de diseño americano pero mantenía la esencia de antaño.

-Gracias.- Maki lo tomo como un cumplido.- ¿Quieres comer algo?.-

-Solo si yo cocino.- Contesto Nico divertida.

-Llevo más de un año aquí Nico, no morirás intoxicada.- El tono de la pelirroja fue sarcástico y duro, no permitiría que dudaran de su habilidad.

\- Jajajjaja No es eso Maki-chan, pero me gustaría cocinar para ti, ya que soy la invitada.- Lo ultimo lo dijo frunciendo el ceño, era más que obvio.

-Viéndolo así parece lógico.-

-Entonces que no se discuta más. - Nico tomó la bolsa de tomates y se dispuso a descubrir la cocina ajena. Maki la veia divertida desde una silla ¿No se discuta más? Si antes vivían discutiendo. Mientras Nico sacaba todos los materiales y utensilios a medida que iba descubriendo donde estaban Maki pensó que definitivamente, había madurado.

Nico se encontraba un poco nerviosa, decidió hacer una receta que demoraba más tiempo de lo que debería demorarse un almuerzo, lo peor es que sabia que Maki estaba ahí observándola a sus espaldas mientras ella revolvía una salsa a fuego lento, quería sorprenderla, después de todo no decidió estudiar gastronomía por nada.

Maki observa a Nico preguntándose que era lo que tanto murmuraba para ella misma, le gustaba esa vista, una sensación en el pecho despertó, quería tenerla todos los días.

-Te extrañe ...Nico-chan.- La nombrada sintió como todos sus vellos se erizaban de golpe al sentir unos brazos delgados rodeando su cintura y la respiración de la menor entre su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja. Una sensación un tanto conocida se abrió paso por debajo se su abdomen y se volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con esos ojos violetas que la miraban expectante.

Maki no esperó mas y se abalanzo con un poco de brusquedad a la boca de la más pequeña, lo hizo con decisión porque ya no tenia 15 años, no tenia la excusa de niña pequeña estúpida, no esperó mas porque había esperado demasiado.

Nico soltó la cuchara y puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de la otra, sus lenguas se buscaban desesperadamente y sus almas se reconocieron de inmediato, ambas sentían que esto debió haber pasado mucho antes, pero el antes es el pasado. Nico soltó un gemido al sentir las manos un tanto desesperadas de la menor por debajo de su camisa, apretándola contra ella, los dedos fríos de Maki tocaban todo lo que las prendas le permitían y de apoco le comenzaban a estorbar. Entre besos cayeron en la cama, Nico a horcajadas bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de la pelirroja, de vez en cuando daba pequeños mordiscos haciendo que soltara pequeños jadeos que eran musica para sus oídos. Toda la tensión de antes se estaba liberando de la mejor manera. La pelinegra movía instintivamente sus caderas provocando un pequeño pero extasiante roce provocando que las palpitaciones se volvieran más desesperantes.

¡PUM!

Ambas levantaron sus cabezas asustadas. Nico se bajo de encima de la otra para ver que había sucedido y Maki extraño el peso que sentía antes sobre ella.

-Rayos...-

Maki, vencida por la curiosidad se levanto acomodando un poco sus ropas mientras se dirigía a la cocina.  
Se encontró con Nico parada en la entrada observando todo a si al rededor. Las paredes, el suelo y un poco del techo se encontraban de un color rojo, la salsa que había estado preparando Nico estaba viscosa y olía a quemado.

\- ¿Este fue tu plan al querer cocinar tu? - Pregunto Maki levantado una ceja.

\- No digas idioteces.- Nico se volteo con el ceño fruncido, su honor de chef estaba manchado. -Esto fue tu culpa.-

-¿ En que parte fue mi culpa?- Preguntó Maki entretenida.

-Sabes porque...-

-Lo lamento pero no lo recuerdo.- La pelirroja estaba jugando con ella.

-Me distrajiste con tus encantos.- Decia Nico un poco avergonzada.

A Maki se le salio una sonora carcajada, ahí estaba Nico, reconociendo sus encantos.

-No te rías.-

-Esto fue tu culpa porque tu eras la que se veía malditamente bien cocinando ...yo no pude hacer nada.- Maki comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a Nico con aires depredadores. La pelirroja solo pudo darle un corto beso cuando fue interrumpida.

-Solo quizás, deberíamos limpiar este desastre.- Nico aún sostenía a Maki de la cintura.

-Para eso debes soltarme.- rió un poco la joven. Nico la soltó con sus mejillas hirviendo.

Comenzaron a limpiar el desorden de la cocina, de a poco el rojo iba desapareciendo del lugar, fue épico cuando Nico se subió encima de un mesón para limpiar la salsa del techo y aun así no alcanzaba, por lo que tuvo que subirse en los hombros de Maki haciendo que esta se tambaleara de vez en cuando. Fueron incontables las veces que estuvieron a punto de caer.

Estaban acostadas platicando en la cama, el calor había provocado que se deshicieran de sus pantalones quedando solo en camisetas.

\- Entonces vas a terminar tus estudios de gastronomía, es interesante que Nico la súper idol numero uno haya desistido de eso.- Dijo casualmente Maki, estaba acostada de lado con una de sus piernas encima de las de Nico, se apoyo en su codo para poder verle mejor.

\- A mi me sorprende que hayas seguido el camino que tus padres tenían para ti, segundo año de medicina es muy importante. - Dijo Nico cambiando el tema.

\- Dentro de todo, siempre supe que era lo que iba hacer, puedo decir que aunque no haya tenido muchas opciones, la medicina me ha logrado apasionar, quizás no más que la musica, pero estoy dispuesta a dar lo mejor de mi.- Termino de decir Maki. Nico la miraba embelesada mientras hablaba de lo que le gustaba.

-Yo te diría una historia de maduración y esas cosas pero ni yo misma se como termine así. - Dijo Nico mirando al techo.

-¿Así? - Repitio Maki.

-Así.- Nico levanto su cabeza para depositar un beso en los labios de la mas joven.- Pero me encanta.- agregó para volver a besarla, esta vez con mas animo.

Maki sonrió en el beso y se animo a posicionarse encima de la mayor, ahora la besaba sin ansias ni prisa, quería sentir el ritmo que marcaba la otra, estaba jugando con sus labios, los mordía y succionaba esperando que Nico perdiera el control. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, las manos ansiosas de Nico ya habían traspasado la barrera de las prendas, con Maki encima de ella, la pelinegra luchaba sacandole la camisa a la menor. Maki se separo un poco jadeante y ayudo a Nico con su tarea, solo el sujetador separaba a la mayor de su destino, se sentó y se aventuro a meter por debajo una de sus manos levantando aquella prenda, masajeando uno de sus senos, levanto un poco más y se llevo el otro a la boca, Maki hecho su cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un gemido, dejándole el camino abierto a Nico e invitándola a que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, indicándole que le encantaba.

Maki se le tiro encima otra vez a Nico bajando lentamente, besaba su barbilla y bajaba por el cuello, lamia el lugar donde estaba su pulso y mordía. Tiro la camiseta de Nico logrando sacarsela, besaba todo lo que podía. La pelirroja recorría el vientre de Nico haciéndola suspirar, Maki bajo hasta el interior de sus muslos, besandolos, a ratos le gustaba mirarla y ver sus expresiones de placer, entonces decidió jugar un poco, se acercó al punto más sensible, sabia que no tenia mucha experiencia, aun así se atrevió a explorar con su lengua esa zona. Nico se sintió explotar, le gustaba lo que hacia la otra aunque fuera por encima de su ropa interior, la presión que sentía era demasiado placentera. Maki sintió unas manos acariciando su cabeza pidiéndole más. Pensaba en hacer lo que hacia, esta vez sin nada...

-¡Maki necesito tu ayu...- La puerta se abrió de golpe, la persona que habia entrado se dio de lleno con la escena que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. -Da...-

Maki intento cubrirse con sus manos en su pecho mientras levantaba su cabeza de donde estaba quedando de rodillas y Nico solo se tapaba la cara con una de las almohadas que estaban a su alcance.

-H-h-honoka, no te quedes ahí y dime en estos momentos ¿POR QUE VIENES AQUÍ Y ENTRAS SIN AVISAR?- Dijo Maki con una vena en su frente y sus mejillas ardiendo.

Honoka no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, nunca pensó que iba a presenciar este momento y menos de Maki, estaba divertidisima, quería agarrarse el estomago y revolcarse en el suelo de la risa, pero tenia un poco de respeto por su amiga.

-Deberías comenzar por vestirte. - Dijo la ojiazul apuntando a ambas.

Maki se volteo hacia la ventana y volvió a ponerse la camiseta que estaba arrugada en algún lugar del colchón. Nico aún no podía reaccionar. La pelirroja al ver la mirada de burla de honoka, tomo las sabanas y tapó todo el cuerpo de la mayor que al sentir eso, sonrió con ternura ante el gesto y saco la almohada de su cara.

-Ahora si.-

-Necesito tu ayuda.- Dijo Honoka seriamente.


	2. Cita

-Ha pasado tiempo, Honoka.- Nico le sonrió con exagerado tono de nostalgia.

-Lo recuperas bastante bien.- Honoka respondió llevándose las manos a la boca. Nico se sonrojo de inmediato y Maki rodó los ojos desviando su mirada a la ventana, se encontraban todas sentadas en la cama, con ropa. Nico frunció el ceño dispuesta a decirle algo.

-Es una broma, Honoka mas que nadie ha sufrido con nuestra separación, no solo la del grupo, incluso Umi y Kotori no mantienen el contacto. Al menos ella y yo somos la únicas que nos seguimos juntando con más regularidad porque estudiamos en la misma universidad.- Dijo Maki sinceramente haciendo que Honoka bajara la mirada. Nico asintió comprendiendo.

-B-bueno, pero ahora que esta Nico aquí significa que aún hay salvación ¿Verdad? - Honoka de inmediato levanto la mirada, la ojiazul las miraba con esperanza, luego su expresión cambio a una más tímida, Nico podría jurar que estaba sonrojada.- Pero vine por otra cosa...-

Las dos chicas miraban a la de cabello mas claro extrañadas. Entonces Maki como si fuera un a acto de magia comprendió todo.

-Ni lo sueñes Honoka, me niego, no, no, no.-

-¡No seas malvada Maki-chan!- Dijo Honoka con sus ojos brillando.- Hazlo por tu amiga.

-No pongas los ojos de perrito.- Maki estaba cruzada de brazos mirandola de reojo.

-Por favoooor...- Honoka parecía un cachorrito abandonado. Nico apostaba a que Maki iba a ceder en tres, dos...uno.

-Esta bien, pero sera una vez y tu te encargaras de sacármelo de encima.- Dijo Maki derrotada mientras veía como Honoka abrazaba a Nico por su victoria.

Nico estaba divertida, se preguntaba porque se había separado tan abruptamente del grupo si amaba compartir con ellas, luego unas palabras se le vinieron a la cabeza "sacármelo de encima" ¿Significaba eso lo que creía que era? Dejo de sonreír y decidió buscar una manera sutil de preguntar y calmar su curiosidad y la molestia que se comenzaba a formar de la nada.

-¿Cual es el plan?- Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo un poco forzado.

-Verás, el hermano de Tsubasa es compañero de segundo en la universidad de Maki, ambos estudian medicina y cada fin de semana el chico la invita al cine o incluso a ver un concierto de A-Rise pero Maki lo rechaza siempre.- Maki iba a hablar pero Honoka la interrumpió.

\- Entonces quieres que Maki lo acepte esta vez y proponga una cita doble poniendo como condición que lleve a su hermana...- Dijo Nico llevándose la mano al mentón.

-¡Si!-

-Mmmm jugar con sus esperanzas, me gusta.- Respondió Nico un poco con desdén, no le gustaba la idea de Maki saliendo con aquel chico Kira cuando ella apenas se la había topado otra vez, sin embargo no le quedaba mas que soltar un comentario así, ella también tenia sus secretos.

-Si lo dices así suena mal Nico-chan.- Honoka se tiro sobre la almohada peleando con su moralidad.

-Será solo una vez y le dejare claro que esa salida no significa nada.- Maki dijo con seguridad observando a Nico, intentado transmitirle que no significaba nada para ella.

-¿Que día es hoy? -

-¿Es en serio Honoka?- Dijo Maki.- ¿Como logras pasar las materias?- Honoka solo levanto los hombros.

-Es viernes. -

-Deberías llamarlo tu ¿O te invito en clases?- Honoka no paraba de hacer preguntas.

-No fui a clases.-

-Esa fue tu culpa.- Agregó Honoka apuntando a Nico riendo.

-Yo no tenia idea de sus clases.- Nico levanto las manos excusandose de toda culpa.

-Esta bien lo llamare...- Maki se estiro hasta su mesita de noche para alcanzar su teléfono, miró a Nico, luego a Honoka y suspiro pensando en que no tenia remedio. Marcó

-Ponlo en alta voz.- Honoka le quito el teléfono de las manos y comenzó a sonar " _piii_ _..._ _piii_ _..._ _piii_ _"_ Todas miraban expectantes esperando que la otra linea contestara.

" _¿Hola?"_ Maki dio un salto y se acerco al teléfono un tanto nerviosa mientras jugaba con su cabello.- Hola Daisuke ¿Como estas?.- La otra linea se hizo esperar y luego un sonido como un carraspeo " _¿_ _Maki_ _? Que sorpresa..."_

 _-_ Te llamaba para preguntar si tenias tiempo para salir...no se, a platicar.- Maki miraba nerviosa a Honoka buscando su aprobación y la otra asentía con determinación. Otro silencio " _Esto si es una sorpresa"_ La otra voz se notaba emocionada. " _Claro que tengo tiempo para ti_ _Maki_ _"_ Nico rodó los ojos parecía un niño de secundaria.- ¿Puedo pedir un favor?- " _El que quieras"_

 _-_ ¿Podrías traer a tu hermana? - " _¿Para que?"_ Maki estaba entrando en pánico, era asquerosa mintiendo ¿Que iba a decir ahora? Miro a las otras buscando apoyo pero las veía sin respuesta, hasta que Honoka comenzó a moverse extrañamente y contorsionarase, movía sus manos y hacia morisquetas intentando transmitir un mensaje sin hablar.

-Ehhh...Quiero...aprender...-Maki hablaba observando a Honoka y esta asentía diciéndole que iba entendiendo. - Aprender...sobre...una..canción y tu hermana...es...grandiosa y...la..mas...¿Hermosa?- Maki se alteró.

" _Quieres que te de consejos de canto?"_ Daisuke por fin había hablado e irónicamente era para salvar a Maki.

-¡Si! Exactamente eso que acabas de decir-

" _Esta bien, tiene un horario un poco apretado pero lo conseguiré "_ Se le escuchó con determinación "¿ _Te parece que nos veamos mañana en el café de la universidad para decidir donde ir?"_

 _-_ Me parece bien, mañana a las 5 p.m, Adiós...mmm que te vaya bien, nos vemos.- Maki dijo rápidamente, quería cortar lo antes posible " _Adiós_ _maki_ _-_ _chan_ _, gracias, nos vemos"_ Se despidió y luego escucharon el " _piiiiiiiiiiii_ _..."_ Que indicaba el fin de la llamada.

-Te debo una gigante Maki-chan.- Honoka se abalanzó para abrazar a su amiga que la acepto en sus brazos.-Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir para alistarme.-

-La cita es mañana Honoka...- Dijo Nico soltando una pequeña risa.

-Ya saben como soy, probablemente terminare olvidandolo y alistándome un poco antes.- Honoka saco la lengua y guiño un ojo, para cuando dijo eso ya estaba en la puerta haciendo una señal de paz con sus dedos. -Disfruten de su tiempo a solas...nos veeemos.- Cerro la puerta.

-Honoka...- Maki murmuro enojada. Hasta que sintió una cabeza posarse en sus piernas. Maki acaricio el cabello azabache enredando sus dedos en el, el atardecer ya se hacia presente, los matices de colores hacían que el cielo estuviera de un cálido color rosado. Nico cerro los ojos dejando que la brisa que se aventuro a entrar por la ventana le acariciara el rostro, de pronto sintió los labios de la otra posarse en los suyos.

-Yo también tengo que partir.- Dijo Nico apenas se separó de la pelirroja con un poco de tristeza, la verdad es que no se quería ir.

-¿Tienes que irte?- Pregunto Maki en un ronroneo acariciando el rostro de la mayor con la punta de su nariz.

-Si me lo pides así...- Nico tomo su rostro y volvió a besarla, con mas ganas. Se separaron para tomar aire. - Lamentablemente tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos.- Al decir eso, Maki hizo un gesto indicando que estaba de mal humor soltando un "¡hmp!" logrando que Nico riera. - Puedo llamarte, solo si quieres.-

-Puedes hacerlo, solo si quieres.-

Nico busco su bolso por la habitación encontrándolo en el sofá. Maki seguía sentada en su cama observando todos los movimientos de la otra. Cuando ya esta a lista, Nico se acerco a ella, por la altura del colchón, Maki quedo con su cara a la altura de su abdomen. La perirroja apoyo su frente en el ombligo de la mayor, suspirando.

-Te escribiré más tarde.- Nico acaricio la cabeza de la otra, paseando sus manos desde el cabello hasta su cara, acariciando sus mejillas haciendo que la menor levantara su mirada y sus miradas se encontrasen. Se observaron en silencio, la brisa de la tarde movía las cortinas haciendo que el único sonido que hubiera en la habitación fuera un pequeño cantavientos colgado en el techo. Maki levanto los brazos hasta donde terminaba la espalda de la pelinegra acercandola un poco más. Nico dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Nos vemos.- Se agacho para darle un corto beso, pensaba que si se quedaban un poco más no iba a querer marcharse de ahí. Camino hacia la puerta y con una ultima sonrisa se despidió.

Maki escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, llevo sus palmas hasta sus párpados, sintió esa sensación de ansias en el pecho, sintió como se le llenaba el corazón de alegría, esa que te hace tomar la bocanada de aire más grande que nunca has dado en tu vida y luego soltarlo en un grito de emoción, cerro su boca, probablemente Nico aún seguía cerca y no quería que la escuchara. La energía llenaba rápidamente su cuerpo y comenzó a revolcarse por toda la cama desordenandola ya más de lo que estaba, luego paró en seco y comenzó a reír, parecía una niña de trece años.

Era del noche para cuando Nico llego a cuidar de sus hermanos, su madre le dejo una nota diciéndole que iba allegar un poco mas de la media noche. Metió la llave en la puerta abriéndola de golpe, sus hermanos estaban ahí esperándola ansiosos, aveces se preguntaba si merecía tanto amor por parte de ellos, se preguntaba si era tan buena como ellos creían que era.

-¿Ya cenaron?- Pregunto con una sonrisa cálida mientras le daba una caricia maternal a cada uno. Los tres asintieron, Kokoa le dijo que debían ir a dormir. La mayor los mando a la cama y luego en un gesto de cariño y por petición de Kotaro les leyó un cuento para dormir. Apagó la luz y fue a sentarse al sofá. Se encontraba realmente feliz, verdaderamente, desde hace mucho tiempo la sensación de estar fingiendo la perseguía bastante, la decepcionaba. Su primera gran actuación fue cuando tuvo que dejar el sueño de ser una Idol, luego con el circulo en el que compartía, no tanto por su familia sino los demás, en la comparación entre compartir con su grupo de la universidad y el corto momento que paso con Honoka y Maki, el segundo ganaba abismalmente, luego estaba solo Maki, desde que se graduó se arrepintió de no haberle dicho nada, de haber discutido siempre con ella, aunque nunca fue con mala intención, de hecho eran amigas, pero exactamente lo que ella quería era más y ahora que después de dos años se la encontró, estaba decidida a no dejarla ir. Para eso debía hacer algo primero. Tomó su teléfono móvil y escribió unas cuantas palabras, buscó las llaves y se fue.

-Vine tan rápido como pude Nico-chan.-

-Gracias...-

-¿Que es lo que pasa? Me preocupa un poco...- Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel la miraba cálidamente mientras tiraba lo que quedaba de un cigarrillo al piso del parque en donde se encontraban. Nico estaba sentada en la única banca totalmente iluminada con la mirada fija al frente.

-Mmm...Katashi...- No sabia muy bien que decir, por lo tanto decidió hacer lo más rápido y fácil.- Te dije que teníamos que hablar porque ya no puedo con esto...- Lo miro.

-N-no entiendo.- El joven saco otro cigarrillo de su chaqueta de mezclilla prendiéndolo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No es mucho que explicar la verdad, no puedo seguir contigo.-

-¿Estas cortando conmigo?-Nico asintió. -¿Tu?- Soltó una risa.- Te he soportado nueve meses para que vengas con esto Nico.- Le dio una calada al cigarro. Nico ya no tenia su mirada baja, le había molestado lo que dijo y sobretodo como se lo dijo.

-Ahora no tendrás que soportarme más, acabo de hacerte un favor.-

-¿Por quien me estas dejando? ¿Quien es ese imbécil? - Katashi ya estaba levantando la voz, lo que sorprendió a Nico, no conocía esta parte de el.

-Nadie.-

-¡NO TE CREO!- Se agacho para gritarle casi en la cara, luego cerro los ojos y tomo aire intentado calmarse.- Si hay alguien te sugiero que me lo digas Nico...Quiero saber porque dejaste de amarme.- La pelinegra no sabia que decir, no lo amaba, nunca lo amó.

-Es una cosa mía Katashi, yo necesito estar sola, no me siento preparada para llevar algo contigo, ni con nadie.- Sabia que era mentira, que llegaría a su casa más aliviada porque Maki estaría esperando su mensaje. -Adiós. - Estaba apunto de irse cuando sintió un apretón en fu muñeca.

-Tu no te vas hasta que yo lo digo.- Katashi miraba hacia todas partes intentando mantener la compostura ya que aún había gente transitando por las calles. Nico lo miraba desafiante, aunque sentía un poco de miedo, no iba a dejar que este idiota lo viera. -Si te veo con algún idiota...-

-Si me ves con algún idiota no harás nada...porque desde ahora no somos nada.- Nico saco su mano del agarre tirándola con fuerza hacia abajo y decidió irse rápidamente.- Idiota...-murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara antes de escapar.

-¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS!-

Nico ignoro el grito enfermo que el castaño le había dado, el ya era un cuento pasado. Llegó a su casa y decidió que decir en el mensaje.

Maki despierta con la luz del sol entrando por su ventana, se estira todo lo que su cuerpo le permite sin abrir los ojos, bosteza buscando su celular, estaba un poco triste, recordaba haberse dormido y no recibir algún mensaje. Su rostro cambia a uno de sorpresa y felicidad cuando lee el nombre de la pelinegra en la pantalla, indicando una notificación. Se levanta vistiendo solo una camiseta que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de su espalda baja y se dirige hasta la cocina dando saltitos para servirse un vaso de leche.

\- Hoooola...- Maki ve solo el torso de Honoka asormarse por el marco de la puerta intentando arrastrar algo o eso ella creía.

\- ¿Y tu otra mitad?- Dice divertida.

-Ven a ayudarme ¿Quieres?- Honoka aún trataba de meter algo al apartamento.

-No puedes estar de mal humor tan temprano, de hecho no puedes estar de mal humor, ese es mi papel no el tuyo. - Dijo Maki con un tono serio fingido mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba su amiga para ayudarle.

-Primero, son las dos de la tarde, segundo, tienes razón. - Dijo Honoka con esfuerzo. Maki abrió los ojos atónita, hace tiempo que no dormía así.

-¿Que es esto? No me digas que tus padres te botaron de la casa.- La pelirroja se había asomado para ver que era con lo que tanto peleaba Honoka y se encontró con un saco gigante- ¿Como subiste las escaleras con esto?- Decía mientras le ayudaba a entrarlo

Las dos empujaban el saco hasta que con los últimos esfuerzos lograron que entrara haciendo que ambas cayeran hacia atrás, recuperando el aire.

-Es ropa...- Dijo Honoka sentándose con sus piernas cruzadas.

-Entonces si te botaron.-

Honoka niega riendo ante el pensamiento de la pelirroja y se estira para abrir el bendito saco, de adentro comienza a sacar un montón de prendas tirándolas por todas partes.

-No tengo idea de que ponerme.- Dijo vaciando el saco.

\- Y por eso tenias que traer todo tu guardarropa ¿Verdad?- A pesar de lo que decía, a Maki le gustaban este tipo de ocurrencias de Honoka. La ojiazul asintió.

-También puedes tomar prestado algo del mío.- Maki estaba buscando algún refrigerio mientras dejaba que su amiga revolviera todo.

Dos horas y treinta minutos habían pasado desde que Honoka llego al apartamento de Maki casi desesperada porque no sabia que ponerse para lucir más que bien. Iban caminando por al universidad para llegar al punto de encuentro que había quedado con el menor de los Kira.

El castaño las esperaba junto a su hermana justo como el había prometido, llegaron hasta ellos con una sonrisa, era divertido cuanto se parecían.

-Lamentamos la demora.- Dijo Honoka al llegar, le dio un codazo a la de al lado para que dijera algo.

-S-si, claro.- Dijo Maki.

-¿Desean ir a un lugar en especial?- Pregunto Daisuke observando a Maki.

-Podemos ir a comer algo...- Sugirió Tsubasa hablando por primera vez un poco tímida, le habían dicho que iría a dar unos consejos, nadie le había dicho que iba a tener a la ex líder de u's, la cual ella hacia mas que admirar, para frente a ella.

-Me encantaría...-Honoka vio la expresión de sorpresa de la Kira mayor al verla llegar, no era tonta, aunque no sabia si era de agrado o no, estaba agradecida de preocuparse antes de como se iba a ver en estos momentos.

-Parece que se llevan bien, quizás deberían ir ustedes por un lado y nosotros por otro.- Dijo Daisuke en tono de broma, mirando a su hermana.

-No seria mala idea.- Dijo Maki mirándose las uñas con desinterés mientras pensaba que le debían la maldita vida. La sonrisa de Honoka cambio a una expresión extraña de sorpresa en un segundo, Daisuke levanto una ceja mientras aun miraba a su hermana y Tsubasa se encogió de hombros.

-No esta mal.- Dijo Honoka con una mano rascando su nuca.

-Esta bien, nosotros nos iremos al cine y ustedes, donde sea que vayan.- Dijo el único hombre con tono autoritario, tomando a Maki de la mano llevándosela antes de que alguien se opusiera.

En cuanto estuvieron solos Maki se arrepintió de ser tan buena amiga, el muchacho que la acompañaba le hablaba una y mil cosas y ella no escuchaba nada. Llegaron al cine y se alivio un poco, al menos tendría que estar en silencio.

Honoka y Tsubasa decidieron ir a un pequeño pero lindo café que conocía la de A-Rise, le había dicho que ahí podían estar tranquilas sin que muchas personas se le acercaran. El local, tal como había dicho la castaña, era bonito, tenia construcción de madera dándole un toque mas intimo y un constante olor a dulces horneados que a Honoka le encanto.

-Me siento un poco culpable, yo vine par ayudar a Maki.- Dijo Tsubasa con una pequeña risa después de que se sentaron en una mesa un tanto escondida. - Aunque por lo que recuerdo no necesita mucha ayuda, además no dudo en irse, quizás fue solo una excusa para que este aquí contigo ¿Lo imaginas? - Soltó una carcajada. La pequeña sonrisa de Honoka se agrando.

-De hecho así fue.- Dijo Honoka riendo.

-Eso no me lo esperaba...- Tsubasa había parado de reír mientras veía a Honoka limpiándose una lágrima que la risa le había provocado.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-

Maki estaba concentrada en la película, al menos habían elegido una interesante de zombies, masticaba un chicle mientras algunas personas saltaban del susto y junto a ellas sus palomitas de maíz. De pronto, se alarmó cuando sintió unos dedos acariciar el dorso de su mano, la cual retiró casi automáticamente. Lo miró de reojo y se excuso para ir al baño.

-¡Maki!- La pelirroja estaba a punto de entrar cuando sintió la voz de su cita. -Lo siento si te molestó, quizás entendí todo de otra forma.-

La ojivioleta se sintio mal y dio un suspiro, entonces decidió parar antes que todo se agrandara.

-Si...- No sabia como empezar.

\- Sabes que me gustas Maki, mis constantes invitaciones debieron dejartelo claro y que me llamaras ...me dio un poco de esperanza.- Comenzó a hablar Daisule al ver que la otra no diría nada. - ¿Hay alguien más? -

-¿Por que siempre los hombres preguntan si hay alguien más? - Solto espontaneamente Maki, luego vio que seguia esperando su respuesta y volvió a suspirar -Si, me gusta alguien mas.-

-Ya veo...- El tono de decepción era notoria en la voz del chico.

-Pero podemos ser amigos o algo así.- Maki se estaba desesperando, se sentía un poco culpable y no sabia que hacer con la culpa.

-Creo...Ya es hora de irme.-

-Adiós...- Quizás el quería que lo detuviera como lo haría alguien en las películas, pero ella no era una protagonista y no era a el a quien iba a detener. Decidió que tampoco era el momento para decir una disculpa.

Eran las seis y algo de la tarde, Maki se quedo viendo un rato la espalda del chico que se había ido y no ha recibido ninguna señal de vida de Honoka por lo que decidió ir a casa. No antes de mandar un mensaje.

Cuando dobló en la esquina para tomar su calle, vio a lo lejos una figura que conocía recargada en la pared. Decidió no apurar el paso aunque lo quisiera, debía mantener la compostura.

-Hola.- Dijo quien la esperaba al verla llegar.

\- Viniste.- Se paro frente a ella. Ninguna sabia que hacer. Maki se preguntaba si debía besarla como quería hacerlo.- Entra.- Dijo entrando a donde daban las escaleras. La pelinegra iba en frente ya que Maki se lo permitió caballerosamente. Estaba en la mitad de las escaleras y sintió que jalaban su manga.

-Nico...- La mencionada se giro y se encontró con la pelirroja subiendo hasta el mismo escalón para acorralarla en la pared. Sintió las manos de Maki posarse en su cintura y rió, se encontraba entre Maki y la pared y era el mejor lugar en donde había estado. La menor se acerco a ella lentamente, sus respiraciones se encontraron y sus labios se apoderaron de los suyos de manera suave, como dando una bienvenida.

-Eso si es un saludo.- Dijo Nico con sus brazos al rededor del cuello de la otra, sin dejar que se separara.

-Si querías solo debiste hacerlo.- Le respondió intentando coquetear.

-Sabias que lo harías tu.- Dijo Nico soltándola y siguiendo su camino hasta el apartamento. Maki dejo salir una sonora carcajada mientras abría la puerta con su llave.

-No te acostumbres...- Se quedo parada ahí mismo, estática, se había olvidado de eso. Nico entro y se topo con toda la pila de ropa tirada por todas partes. - A esto tampoco.-

Nico sonrió al imaginarse una escena donde Honoka venia desesperadamente donde Maki para que la ayudara a elegir con que vestirse para ver a la de A-Rise, su mente le jugó una mala pasada e imagino a la pelirroja cambiándose de ropa y eso no le gustó mucho, le recordó que antes de esto había salido con el hermano de Tsubasa.

-¿Como estuvo tu cita?- Preguntó intentando sonar casual.

\- Nos separamos, entonces Daisuke y yo fuimos al cine.- Maki planeaba decir lo que sucedió.-Luego lo arruine, bueno, el lo arruinó. -

-¿Te hizo algo?- Nico se maldijo mentalmente por sonar tan desesperada. Maki sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba, estaba de alguna manera indirecta protegiendola e interrogándola, lo ultimo logro que rodara los ojos.

-No.- Maki fue a la cocina y sacó una manzana, hizo un gesto ofreciéndole una a Nico y esta asintió. - Solo intento tomar mi mano y yo lo rechace y se fue.- Dijo lanzándole la manzana después de lavarla.

-¿Se fue?- Nico tenia en la cara una expresion de confusión

-Si, fue extraño...al menos para mi.- Maki pensaba que no podía hablar claramente de esas cosas ya que no tenia mucha, casi nula, experiencia. Nico le gustaba desde antes de que se graduara, le daba vergüenza admitir que de cierta forma el fantasma de Nico impidió que pudiera tener algo que no haya sido casual, incluso eso le era difícil, agregando su nula sociabilidad, pensó. Se rasco un poco la cabeza y se sentó en el sofa mirando a la mayor que seguía parada en medio de la sala. -Luego me quede sola y te mande el mensaje.-

-Entonces soy tu segunda opción ¿Ah? - Le reclamo sugerente la pelinegra mientras daba unos pasos hasta que pudo sentarse encima de ella con una pierna a cada lado de las de la ojiviotela.

\- Ahora eres la primera...- Dijo Maki mirándole a los ojos mientras su manos se aventuraban hasta la espalda baja de Nico.- Aunque deberíamos hablar seriamente sonre eso.-

-Quizás después...- Nico sabia que era cierto, pero ahora lo que menos le apetecía era hablar. Entonces no esperó más y la besó de lleno, un tanto hambrienta, su lengua no pidió permiso ni espero invitación para entrar y encontrarse con la otra que la recibia gustosa, un pequeño gemido se le escapó a al otra ante la acción de la mayor. Maki recorría su espalda, bajaba hasta sus gluteos acariciandolos con fuerza sentía que se estaba desesperando y más al sentir a Nico repartir besos en su cuello.

\- Vine a verte Maki-chan...¿Nya?-

-Debí advertirles.-

-¡Honoka!-

-¡Maki!-

-¡HONOKA!-

\- ¿Maki?-

-¡Maki-nya!-

-¡¿Rin?! -

Rin asintio con cara alegre, mientras que Honoka observaba distintas vías de escape para salvar su vida. Tsubasa estaba parada procesando lo que había visto. Maki y Nico seguían en la misma posición, Maki aun sostenía a Nico de las caderas por lo que la pelirroja tenía que hablar por encima del hombro de la otra mientras que ella apoyaba su frente en el hombro de Maki maldiciendo todo.


	3. Rin

-Vas a morir Honoka, cuando menos lo esperes, morirás.- Decía Maki sombriamente, haciendo que a las demás se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Honoka corrió hasta estar detrás de Tsubasa que la miro nerviosa.

-N-n-no seas cruel Maki-chan.-

-No era nuestra intención interrumpir.- Dijo Tsubasa intentando salvar a Honoka. Nico reaccionó y se movió de donde estaba, terminando sentada al lado de la pelirroja.

-Hola Rin.- Dijo la mayor.

-¡Nico-chan! Tu si que no eres grosera como Maki...- Rin se lanzó a los brazos de la pelinegra mientras hacia un puchero. No habia cambiado casi nada, bueno, tenia 19 años pero al parecer seguía siendo la misma chica gato de siempre. Nico acaricio su cabeza como si de una mascota se tratara.

Maki estaba un poco confundida, a la última que esperaba en su casa era a Rin, aunque Honoka la había traido, claro. No la veía desde unos meses después de graduarse, con Hanayo seguían unidas hasta que fue de vacaciones unas semanas con sus padres, junto a las demás habían planeado una reunión de bienvenida para Maki, pero cuando llegó el día nunca más las vio aparecer. Por su parte ni Rin, ni Hanayo se atrevieron a llamar o un mensaje, nada, entonces no la podía culpar de ser así. Ella estaba molesta.

-Ahora que ya no estoy en peligro de muerte ¿Podemos preparar algo para comer?- Honoka guiñaba un ojo mientras agarraba su vientre.

-¿No que ustedes fueron a comer?- Preguntó Maki.

-Así fue hasta que encontré a Rin tomando nuestra orden, entonces tomé su mano y la arrastre hasta aquí. - Honoka miraba a todas con una sonrisa, paso desapercibido cuando Rin bajo su cabeza avergonzada. Ahí fue cuando Maki se dio cuenta que era probable que Rin se arrepintiera de venir cuando supo que era la casa de ella.

Todas estaban de acuerdo con la idea de Honoka por lo que Nico se ofreció a preparar algo rápido, esta vez sin que explotara. Para cuando estuvo listo Tsubasa le ayudo llevando los platos servidos a la mesa. La comida era sencilla pero de gran variedad.

\- Entonces...supongo que mi hermano fue rechazado...- Ahí estaba, lo dijo, para Tsubasa era obvio que el silencio en el que se encontraban ahora era culpa suya, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, su instinto de hermana mayor salió a flote en el momento en que vio a Nico encima de Maki haciendo mucho más de lo que podían hacer buenas amigas. No estaba molesta, Honoka le explico un poco la situación, pero si tenia que asegurarse de que Maki no le daría más esperanzas.

-Lo siento...- Fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja ante esto.

-Esta bien...la disculpa no me la debes a mi.- Nico estaba atenta a la conversación, no iba a dejar que la otra viniera aquí a juzgar sin motivo. -Instinto de hermana...- Dejo escapar la de A-rise junto con una pequeña risa, no era idiota, quiso dejar en claro que el comentario no era agresivo.

-Entiendo, aún trabajo en una disculpa...-Dijo Maki un poco mas relajada.

-Rin...es extraño que no estés junto a Hanayo-chan...- Honoka se llevo un dedo al mentón mientras pensaba en distintas posibilidades del porque. Luego de eso se formo otro silencio, Rin bajo la mirada un poco triste mientras pensaba, su tenedor había quedado a medio camino.-Ay no...- Susurro Honoka preocupada.

-No tienes que decirlo.- Habló Maki posando su mano en la de su compañera, no tenia idea de lo que había pasado pero su cara lo decía todo y aunque estuviera confundida, seguía siendo su amiga.

-No, esta bien, la verdad no la he visto desde el día que volviste de Francia.- Rin levanto su mirada con una sonrisa que mostraba resignación.  
No le gustaba hablar del tema, aun así encontro el momento perfecto para explicar de una vez por todas la situación a Maki, después de haberla dejado plantada no tuvo el valor para llamarle después, también se encontraba afectada, ella necesitaba estar sola.

Flashback

 _Rin estaba mirándose al espejo en el baño de un restaurant, los padres de Maki, Hanayo y ella se_ _habían_ _organizado para_ _después_ _de su_ _graduación_ _, celebrar con una cena, se encontraba un poco nerviosa, la verdad es que no sabia que venia_ _después_ _de la escuela, o no quería afrontarlo, su realidad era tan_ _fácil_ _ahí, amaba su rutina en donde iba,_ _compartía_ _con Hanayo y luego se_ _divertía_ _con las chicas, que ahora no sabia que iba a hacer y tenia que ser sincera consigo misma, la parte que menos le gustaba era pasar menos tiempo con la que era su mejor amiga, la amaba._

 _-¿Por que tardas tanto Rin-chan?-_

 _Ahí estaba, su voz era inconfundible para ella, vio en el espejo su reflejo, se encontraba parada con una sonrisa, aveces se preguntaba si Hanayo sabia todo lo que pensaba, porque estaba allí para reconfortarla, porque sabia todo lo que a ella le preocupaba, luego deshacía la idea porque si lo supiera,_ _también_ _sabría_ _todo lo que la_ _quería_ _. Rin se volteo para ver mejor aquella sonrisa._

 _-Estoy bien Kayocchin...solo...- No pudo terminar._

 _-Estas nerviosa, lo se.- Se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar frente ella. Levanto su mano para acomodar un_ _mechón_ _corto detrás de su oreja.-Todo estará bien ...Rin-chan.-_

 _La mencionada acepto el abrazo que Hanayo le estaba dando, era reconfortante, por un momento todas sus dudas se disiparon hasta quedar en nada, no podía pensar en otras cosas mientras estaba con ella._

 _Mientras el abrazo se deshacía, sin mantuvo un poco mas sus manos en la espalda de la otra, logrando que no se separaran por completo, entonces lo hizo, de forma tímida buscó su boca y unió sus labios, el beso fue corto, para cuando se dio cuenta, Hanayo se había separado de ella y la miraba atónita._

 _-¿Por que tardan tanto?- Maki había entrado al baño_ _encontrándose_ _con una escena un tanto extraña. -¿Paso algo?-_

 _-N-no, no, vamos con nuestros padres.- Hanayo fue la primera en salir. Maki se quedo un momento más esperando que Rin dijera algo, pero la otra solo salio._

 _4 meses después._

 _-A-ah Rin...- Hanayo suspiraba mientras se aferraba a la espalda de la otra al mismo tiempo que la mano de su amiga se escabullía por debajo de su ropa interior, se encontraba semi acostada en la mesa de la cocina aprisionada por pelinaranja. Llevaban tiempo haciendo lo mismo, desde lo que paso la cena después de graduarse, Rin se había sentido culpable, entonces después de una semana desaparecida,_ _reunió_ _el valor para ir a rogar_ _perdón_ _. Se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando Hanayo fue la que se abalanzo sobre ella para besarla._

 _-¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?-_

 _Ambas miraron asustadas hacia donde provenía la voz, se separaron de inmediato, un señor alto se ajustaba sus anteojos mientras les dirigía una mirada desaprobatoria, casi con asco._

 _-Padre...- Hanayo llevo sus manos hasta su boca, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir sin piedad. Rin estaba estática, era la primera vez que sentía miedo y lo sentía por lo que podía pasar después de esto._

 _-No tienes idea de lo decepcionado que estoy Hanayo...-El hombre seguia parado como si de una estatua se tratara. -Sabia que nada bueno podía pasar con una amiga que siempre ha parecido un niño, mirala Hanayo ¿Que estabas pensando? Ni siquiera puedo mirarte.-_

 _-Señor...- Rin estaba decidida a luchar contra toda una familia si era necesario._

 _-Vete Rin...-_

 _-¿Que?-_

 _-Que te vayas.- Hanayo miraba al vacío con lágrimas en los ojos.- No lo empeores...- Rin sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría encima, ella no pensaba que se podía empeorar porque no hacían nada malo._

 _Estaba triste, Maki se había ido hace dos semanas y no tenia nadie con_ _quien_ _hablar._

 _2 días después._

 _Rin se encontraba nerviosa, era la bienvenida de Maki y se iban a encontrar en un café cerca del parque en donde estaban, ella citó a Hanayo antes para poder hablar con ella, sin que lo supiera claro, no se habían hablado en esos dos días._

 _-¿Y Maki?-_

 _-Llegara en una hora Kayocchin.- Rin intento sonar casual._

- _No me digas así por favor.- Hanayo se sentó al lado de Rin sin mirarle. Rin no sabia que decir, solo esa frase le borró todo lo que tenia planeado.- Rin...Mi padre...no puedo.- Comenzó a sollozar._

 _\- Si puedes Kayocchin, yo estaré contigo.- Rin se giró para mirarla con determinación._

 _-¡No! ¡Tu no entiendes! - La otra también posó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en su amiga.- Dijo que te haría daño Rin, no podría soportarlo...además también dijo que me iba a inscribir en algún instituto o universidad fuera de la ciudad.- Termino diciendo._

 _-Te vas...- Hanayo asintió. -¡No puedes irte! - Rin ya se estaba desesperando, no entendía a que le tenia tanto miedo._

 _-me arrepiento, de todo lo que sucedió...-_

 _-¡Mentirosa!- La expresion de Hanayo era indescriptible, había quedado paralizada. - N-no me digas que te arrepientes, no te lo permito...- Rin apretó los puños, su mandíbula estaba tensa.- Puedes decirme que tu padre no permite todo esto, puedes decirme que tienes miedo y aunque no este de acuerdo, puedes decirme que no puedes hacer nada en contra pero no me digas...¡No me digas que te arrepientes!- Su visión estaba un poco borrosa por las lágrimas, no podía más, estaba perdiendo a su amiga y eso le dolía aún más que perder su amor. Hanayo no dijo nada, después de escuchar a Rin solo se levantó y se fue corriendo. Rin se fue directo al sentido contrario._

Fin del flashback

Apenas Rin comenzó con el relato Honoka decidió que esa explicación se la debía solo a Maki, entonces les dijo a Nico y Tsubasa que salieran por helado.

-Yo no sabia nada de esto.- Para Maki muchas cosas cobraban sentido.

-Nunca encontré el momento para decírtelo Maki-nya, aún así lo siento, estuve muy triste, quizás si nada hubiera pasado seguiría todo como antes.- Confesó Rin en voz baja.

-No digas eso, aveces es muy difícil enfrentarse a los padres Rin, estoy segura que Hanayo-chan te quiere.-

-Pero se fue...-

-Aun no lo sabes...- Ambas voltearon cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, Nico venia regañando a Honoka porque se habia comido el helado de chocolate mientras Tsubasa la miraba con ternura y diversión ante la escena.

-Gracias...- Susurro Rin solo para Maki.- ¡Al fin llega el helado nya!- Dijo con animo para hacer más ligero el ambiente.

Maki guardo silencio y sonrió, sabia que ese repentino cambio de animo era como un mecanismo de defensa para su amiga. Por otro lado se sentía contenta, se lo diría en otro momento, pero ella estaba segura de haber visto a la misma Hanayo, aunque ella no la saludó, estaba en la ciudad.

Las chicas se sirvieron distintos helados que habían traido, exceptuando el de chocolate ya que Honoka se lo había comido.

-¿Continuaras comiendo helado a pesar de que te comiste el de chocolate? - Pregunto Nico con una vena en su frente.

-Nunca es suficiente helado.- Honoka dijo con orgullo.

-¿Desde cuando viven tu y Maki juntas?- Preguntó Tsubasa de manera casual.

-¡Es verdad nya! no sabia que ya tenían nidito de amor.- Dijo burlescamente Rin.

-N-no vivimos juntas...- Finalizó Nico mientras comía helado de fresa.

-¿Son novias?- Agregó Rin.- Pensé que eras más seria Maki-nya.-.

-No sean entrometidas...- Maki jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, no sabia que decirles, al final, no eran nada.

Rin soltó una risa y fue seguida por Honoka que observaba entretenida el interrogatorio. Luego de eso comenzaron a hablar de distintas cosas, escucharon como le iba a Tsubasa con A-Rise y descubrieron que aveces la sobrepasaba la presión, Rin se enteró de que habían hecho algunas después de graduarse. Maki en algún momento las observó hablar y encontró un sentimiento familiar, se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlas aquí hasta el atardecer y de pronto no quería que alguna vez esta especie de costumbre no terminara.

-Creo que llegó la hora de irme.- Dijo Tsubasa mirando a la ventana y luego a Honoka.- Fue un placer compartir con ustedes.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Mmmm nos vemos...otro día.- Se despidió con la mano mientras se dirigía a la puerta para desaparecer.

-¿Que haces aquí Honoka?- Dijo Nico

-¿Ah?-

-Digo que, que haces aquí en vez de ir a dejar a Tsubasa afuera.- Dijo como si fuera obvio.

A Honoka se le encendió el foco y salió corriendo con la esperanza de que no se haya ido tan rápido.

-¡Tu puedes Honoka!- Grito Rin alentándola.- Eso demuestra que eres muy romántica Nico nya!- Agrego Rin bromeando.

-¡Que cosas dices!- Nico volteo su cabeza ocultando su sonrojo y cruzandose de brazos.

Honoka bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, cuando llego a la calle miro hacia ambos lados y se encontró a lo lejos con la espalda de quien buscaba.

-¡Tsubasa espera!- Gritó haciendo que la castaña se volteara, entonces fue corriendo donde ella.-Hey...- No sabia que decir ahora.

-¿Que sucede Honoka-chan?-

-La pase muy bien contigo hoy...aunque no pudimos comer donde querías. - Honoka se llevo una mano a la nuca.

-No te preocupes, aún así yo también la pase de maravilla contigo.- Dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Me preguntaba si...- Ambas se miraron ya que dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo. -Tu primero...-Dijo Tsubasa.

-Me preguntaba si te podía volver a ver...en una cita de verdad.- Le contestó Honoka.

-M-me encantaría que nos volviéramos a ver.- Tsubasa seguía sonrojada, para Honoka era una sorpresa que la castaña sea así de tímida, en el escenario se veía con micha confianza. Le parecía tierno.

Luego de intercambiarse números, Tsubasa la beso en la mejilla y se despidió rápidamente. Honoka estaba parada mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Como te fue?- Preguntó Rin apenas Honoka se asomó por la puerta.

-Bien, saldremos otra vez.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Nada más? - Maki preguntó de forma casual.

-Perdón por no ser igual de rápida que tu Maki-chan y lanzarme a mi presa en la primera.- Le contesto sarcásticamente Honoka divertida.-Yo voy por algo más lento...- La miró.

-!Yo no hice eso!- Había tomado por sorpresa a Maki logrando que fruncieron el ceño en claro desacuerdo. Rin estaba carcajeándose mientras Nico decía "¿Ahora soy solo un pedazo de carne?" con exagerado dramatismo.

La noche ya se hacia presente, Rin se había ido hace veinte minutos, agradeciendo otra vez a Maki. Honoka la acompaño porque vivían para el mismo camino. Nico tenia que cuidar a sus hermanos otra vez por lo que Maki la acompaño a la puerta.

-Entonces...- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Vendré mañana.- Dijo Nico acercándose para besarla pero sin lograrlo. Maki se había alejado logrando que la otra se confundiera frunciendo el ceño.

-Me refiero a que somos...- Dijo bajito Maki, por algún motivo tenia miedo de preguntar eso.

\- Yo soy la presa...- Dijo Nico riendo, luego vio que Maki no lo hacia por lo que se puso seria.- Supongo que deberíamos salir a citas y luego me tienes que pedir que sea tu novia.- Agregó Nico. Maki no sabia si era otra broma, aunque no la vio reír.

-¿Yo te lo pediré? - Dijo Maki tomándola por la cintura mientras se acercaba.

-Así es.- Dijo Nico dejándose llevar, puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de la menor acercándose para besarla porque ya había esperado mucho. Nico bajaba el ritmo cambiando, le daba besos cortos porque ya tenia que irse, Maki la agarró más fuerte provocando que la pelinegra suspirara y volvieran a besarse de lleno. Ninguna era capaz de despedirse.

-Entonces quieres salir conmigo. - Dijo Maki antes de soltar a Nico. Eso había sido una afirmación mas que una pregunta.

-No lo se...- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa haciendo que Maki riera.

-Haré que quieras.-

Nico se dio la vuelta para irse, no antes sin darle un ultimo beso corto a la pelirroja que se quedó viendo como se alejaba hasta que desapareció. Un poco después de doblar la esquina, Nico iba viendo su teléfono, tenia varios mensajes de la misma persona, se sorprendia ya que algunos eran suplicantes, luego unos minutos después llegaban otros agresivos, rodó los ojos y lo guardó. De pronto siente como chocaba con algo y luego el frío del suelo.

-Lo siento ¿Estas bien?- Nico levanto su cabeza siguiendo la voz de aquel chico que le ofrecía su mano para levantarse.

-Si, no te preocupes.- Le respondió tomando su mano aceptando el gesto.

-Puedo llevarte donde sea que vayas, ya sabes, para remediar lo que pasó. - Decía tímido el joven.

-No, no, esta bien, el metro queda cerca, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer.- Nico no sabia que hacia ahí hablando demás con aquel chico, se suponía que la ayudaría levantarse y listo.

-Yo solo vengo a ver a una...a alguien.- Contesto el joven un poco triste.

-Ah pues que te vaya bien...me tengo que ir.- Nico no sabia que mas decir, suponía que con eso era suficiente por lo que se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar. Una sensación extraña en la espalda le decía que el hombre aun la seguía con la mirada, pero no se iba a voltear.

Nico estaba llegando a la estación de metro y de pronto su celular vibra indicando alguna notificación, se le forma automáticamente una sonrisa al imaginar un mensaje de Maki pero al abrirlo su cara se torna seria, luego enseguida mira para todos lados. " _Te vi con ese imbécil"_ Decía el mensaje, había eliminado el numero pero sabia de quien era. Se maldijo, aquel enfermo la había seguido, era casi un alivio que la haya visto con el otro, aún así eso significaba que la podía seguir en cualquier momento con Maki. Decidió ignorarlo y hacer algo cuando llegara a casa.

Maki estaba en pijama cuando alguien golpeó su puerta, la miró un momento preguntándose quien podía ser, solo una idea paso por su cabeza.

-Si no querías irte solo debías decirlo...- Maki abrió la puerta con una voz coqueta que se borro del inmediato al ver quien era.

-Que recibimiento.. -

-Daisuke...¿Que haces aquí? - Maki intento no sonar grosera.

-Quería hablar contigo Maki, espero no culpes a mi hermana, le saque tu dirección a la fuerza.- Dijo el castaño. Maki se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Y a quien esperabas con tanta emoción? -

Nico ya habia llegado a su casa, sus hermanos estaban durmiendo, hace tiempo que estaba llegando tarde. Fue directo a la cocina para buscar unas galletas que tenia guardadas en lo alto de la alacena, si las guardaba más abajo sus hermanos se encargarian de comérselas, en verdad no le molestaba pero habían momentos como este en el que necesitaba algo dulce. Entonces recordó y sacó su teléfono "Me seguiste." Escribió rápidamente, quería ir al grano, no iba a hablar con el más de la cuenta. Después de unos minutos el celular sonó _"Para tu suerte no te seguí, pasé por ahí y antes que lo preguntes estaba ahí por asuntos que no te incumben, el punto es que te vi con el idiota de Kira."_ Nico rodó los ojos por segunda vez en el día, no se tragaba su historia pero aun así la información fue reveladora. " _Entonces dejame tranquila"_ A los pocos segundos llego la respuesta. " _Tu me escribiste"_ La pelinegra tiró el teléfono lejos de ella haciendo que cayera en el sofá, lo dejó ahí, no quería que le interrumpiera el sueño. Y ya era suficiente con haber descubierto que el tipo con el que chocó era Kira, el mismo que estaba enamorado de Maki y el mismo que debe estar en su casa en estos momentos.

Maki observaba al castaño mirar para todas partes como inspeccionando mientras estaba sentado en el sillón con sus manos en sus muslos.

-Entonces...vine aquí por lo del otro día.-

-Lo siento por eso.- Dijo Maki

-Esta bien...justo por eso vine, comprendo que te gusta alguien más por eso me gustaría ser tu amigo.- Daisuke se veía sincero.- Espero algún día poder conocerlo.- Para Maki eso sonó como un padre.

-Supongo...- No tenia ningún problema con el, se maldecía un poco por sonar tan fría pero alguien debía entenderla, todo esto era raro.- Claro que podemos ser amigos.- Dicidio darle una sonrisa que aunque fuera planeada no le quitaba lo sincera, estaba segura que Daisuke no era un mal hombre y que con el tiempo podían ser buenos amigos.

-Entonces..amigos...- Daisuke estiro su mano ofreciéndosela a Maki amigablemente.

-Amigos.- Le dijo Maki con decisión apretando su mano.


	4. Sorpresa

-¿A que hora dijiste que salia el vuelo?- Una rubia caminaba rápidamente hablándole a otra persona mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj.

-A las 17:00 pm en punto Ayase-san.-

-Muy bien.- La nombrada le dedico una sonrisa triunfante, el portero del gran edificio de donde salía estaba llegando en su convertible. Llevaba una gran vida.

-¡Ayase-san! ¡Ayase-san!- La joven que antes la acompañaba llego hasta su auto jadeando por la reciente carrera. -La señorita Nozomi dijo que la esperaría donde siempre.-

-Gracias Sakura.- Eli le dedico otra sonrisa provocando que la joven se sonrojara.- ¡Ah! Y ya te he dicho que me llames Eli, no es necesaria tanta formalidad.- Después de ver como su joven asistente asentía, apretó el acelerador para ir a su destino.

################################

Nico estaba esperando que su reloj marcara las 13:00 pm, lo que consideraba una hora prudente, para tomar su teléfono móvil y escribir un mensaje a quien no la había dejado dormir muy bien.

" _Hola."_ Listo, lo había hecho, ahora solo faltaba que le respondieran.

" _Hola.."_ Eso había sido rápido, la pelinegra solo quería comprobar algo. "¿ _Como dormiste?"_ Escribió. Tenía que preparar el terreno.

" _No muy bien la verdad ¿Tú?"_

"¿ _Sucedió algo después de que me fuera?"_ No respondió, solo quería saber si le decían la verdad.

" _Vino el hermano de_ _Tsubasa_ _, antes de que lo preguntes, ella le dio su dirección, fue extraño."_

 _"¿Intento...hacer algo?"_ Nico sonrió aliviada y con un poco de culpa por haber dudado en algún minuto de Maki.

" _No, gracias por preocuparte..."_ La mayor observaba como el chat decía "escribiendo..." y luego no, después si y desaparecía otra vez, se estaba hartando hasta que descubrió que Maki dudaba en mandar un emoticón con forma de corazón. Sonrió ante el valor de la chica. " _De hecho vino para hacer las pases...aunque me inquieta que se haya encontrado contigo..."_

" _¿Que?"_ Obviamente Nico debía fingir sorpresa. Esperaba paciente a que Maki le contara de como se entero de el pequeño encuentro entre ella y su ahora "amigo"

 _flashback_

 _-_ _Amigos.- Dijeron al unisono._

 _-Creo que esto me alivia un poco...bastante.- Soltó_ _Maki_ _mientras iba por una botella de vino._ _Daisuke_ _la miró extrañado.-Vivo sola, lo merezco.- Respondió la pelirroja ante la mirada._

 _-Si tu lo dices...- Respondió el castaño al mismo tiempo que recibía una copa.- Estaba pensado y creo que sufrí contigo una idealización.- El menor de los_ _Kira_ _ya había tomado confianza para aclarar el tema._

 _-Osea que no soy lo que esperabas...-_ _Maki_ _ladeó la sonrisa mientras acariciaba su copa._

 _-No hagas que suene así...-_

 _-¿Como_ debería _sonar?- Preguntó un poco traviesa, algo en su interior, aunque fuera en contra de ella, disfrutaba de jugar con el_ _Daisuke_ _que perdía el sueño por ella._

 _-Yo le llamaría...revelación. - El castaño siguió su juego mientras llevaba un sorbo a su boca._

 _-¿Me la dirás?-_

 _-Hoy, cuando venía hacia aquí.- El muchacho se acomodo en el asiento para mirarla mejor a la cara, parecía bastante entretenido contando lo que le paso.- Me tropecé con una muchacha, decir que era hermosa es poco, sus ojos, su cabello...todo, parecía un Ángel caído del cielo y tropezó conmigo.-_ _Maki_ _observo sus ojos mientras contaba todo eso, ese niño de verdad había caído por otra persona y en su mayoría le aliviaba._

 _-_ _Dime_ _como es...- Le dijo la pelirroja en un arranque de curiosidad._

 _-¿Celosa?-_

 _-Curiosa.-_

 _-Era pequeña, quizás sea una estudiante de secundaría, llevaba tomado su cabello negro y tenía una intensa mirada, sus ojos rojos parecían que quemaban cada vez que te miraban.-_ _Daisuke_ _hablaba ilusionado. Por otro lado_ _Maki_ _pensaba muchas cosas en ese instante, cuando comenzó a describir a la chica misteriosa, ella la reconoció enseguida, su boca se le secó entonces tomó su copa de un solo trago._ _Daisuke_ _se había flechado con su chica y ella solo quería advertirle que mas vale no lo hiciera._

 _-¿No dirás nada?- Dijo el chico en una carcajada - Voy a comenzar a creer que si estas celosa.-_

 _-N-no, quiero decir ¿No sabes su nombre?-_ _Maki_ _quería averiguar que tan lejos había llegado, no tenia porque decirle que ella la conocía._

 _-No, solo pude hablarle un poco, aun así planeo buscarla.-_ _Maki_ _se sirvió mas vino, en cualquier momento podrían_ _descubrirla_ _saliendo con ella._

 _-Espero la encuentres...- No sabia que más decir._

 _-Eso espero...- Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Uno de verdad deseaba encontrar a esa persona y otra solo pensaba en como alejarla.- Bueno, ya es tarde, fue un gusto aclarar las cosas_ _Maki_ _, espero nos sigamos viendo,_ como _amigos, claro.- El joven se paró y_ _Maki_ _lo acompaño hasta la puerta._

 _-Lo mismo digo.- Fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de que el castaño saliera de su apartamento._

Fin del flashback

" _¡Que!"_

 _"No puedes negar que es raro."_ Maki había terminado de contarle lo sucedido a Nico o al menos un poco.

Por su parte, Nico no sabía que hacer, bueno, por un lado estaba mas tranquila porque ese chico había perdido total interés en Maki, pero se imaginaba siendo buscada por ese tipo y había que agregar al otro idiota, ella estaba segura que iba a comenzar a ser acosada.

" _Ven..."_ Nico sonrió al escuchar la vibración del teléfono y leer la pequeña notificación que aparecía en la pantalla. No respondió nada.

################################

El viento golpeaba en la cara de Eli ya que se encontraba en la azotea, luchaba por mantener su cabello en su lugar, pero nada importaba porque observando Moscú, se encontraba la figura que amaba.

-Aquí estoy...- Dijo en forma de susurro para la persona que se encontraba de espalda a ella mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, aspirando su aroma.

La otra persona recibió gustosa el abrazo mientras seguía observando aquella gran ciudad que se convirtió en su hogar hace un poco mas que un año.

-Nozomi, esta todo listo, nada podría salir mal.-

-Lo se...- Respondió la pelimorada y en verdad lo sabia, lo sentía.

-¿Las cartas?- Preguntó la rubia observando el mismo panorama.

-Mi corazón.- La rusa soltó una carcajada y estampó un pequeño beso en su cuello, amaba lo positiva que podía ser Nozomi, ella simplemente hacia mejor sus días. -Son las 14:00, tu esposo llegara y yo debo servir el almuerzo.- Dijo la otra tomando las manos de Eli.

-Hoy se terminaran tus días de "sirvienta" No sabes lo culpable que me siento por que tomaras es posición. - La rubia tomo la cara de su amiga con ambas manos para que mirara su rostro o mejor dicho, para ella mirarlo.

-No te sientas así Elicchi, podría servirte toda la vida.-

-¿Tienes que convertirlo todo en romanticismo?- Dijo provocando que Nozomi riera.

-Puedo hacerlo aún más...- respondió antes de acercarse para besar a aquella rubia que nunca iba a dejar.

################################

-Vamos...- Una pelinegra miraba a otra chica invitándola a que tome de su mano y acepte su invitación.

-¿Y que tal si nos ve?- Ese era un buen punto, no por el idiota de Daisuke sino su ex-estupido-Katashi. Por otro lado, Nico no quería que uno de ellos dos interfiriera en...bueno, lo que sea que tengan. -Solo un helado.- Sentenció Maki, quería cuidar algo que no sabia aún que era y además, quería estar a solas con Nico.

-Así me gusta, podemos tomarlo en el parque...- Probó Nico.

-Eso es más que un helado.- Maki entrecerro sus ojos al no estar tan de acuerdo con Nico.- Pero podemos tomarlo en el parque.-

-Nadie se puede resistir a la gran idol numero...- Decia Nico con brillo en sus ojos mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura, en una pose victoriosa.

-Si, si, claro, vamos...- Maki rodó los ojos interrumpiendo su celebración

################################

-Mmm...Esto esta muy bueno.- Un hombre de mandíbula cuadrara y pelo cano con destellos rubios limpiaba los restos de comida de su bigote mientras que miraba a una rubia que no subía su cabeza.

Eli no respondía nada de lo que decía aquel hombre de bastante más edad. Irvin Rechnikov era un socio de su padre con el cual habían arreglado un matrimonio con fines financieros unos meses después de que ella naciera.

-¿Nunca puedes contestar cuando te hablo?-

-Claro, sabes que lo hizo Nozomi.-

-Debí casarme con ella en vez de con un niña inútil como tu.- El hombre clavaba sus ojos como el hielo en la otra mientras miraba a la pelimorada que estaba parada ahí, serena, esperando que se les ofreciera algo.- Observandola bien, es mas sensual que tu.-

-No la veas así...- Dijo entre dientes, clavando el azul en la cara de aquel hombre. No le asustaba lo agresivo y machista que podía ser.

################################

-¿Lo ves? Es un día muy lindo.- Nico trataba de calmar a Maki ya que unas dos cuadras después de su apartamento, la pelirroja no paraba de mirar hacia todas partes.

-Ignorando el hecho de que "accidentalmente" hayas tirado mi helado...si.-

-¡Hey! Debía llamar tu atención.- Nico daba lamidas a su helado después de cada palabra, sin saber que a Maki, secretamente, le despertaba algo no muy sano dentro de su cuerpo y mente.

-Pudiste...- Maki soltó un suspiro, en verdad se sentía como un adolescente hormonal viendo a Nico.- ...haberlo hecho de otra forma.- Su tono de voz cambió a uno mas grave y dirigió sus ojos hasta la boca de la mayor mientras sentía que lamía ese helado solo para provocarla, de pronto sintió curiosidad de saber que tal sabría el chocolate de sus labios.

-Además, te compré otro y se esta derritiendo en tu mano.- Nico no era inocente, se había dado cuenta de la mirada que la menor le estaba dando, si tan solo tuviera una cámara, tomaría una foto de su expresión. Cuando Maki tomó el helado con la otra mano alejando la sucia mientras buscaba con que limpiarse, se le ocurrió una idea.

Maki se sintió extrañada, pensó que algo había hecho mal, Nico solo la miraba y la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Entonces la pelinegra tomo la palma de su mano y miro hacía todas partes antes de lamer cuidadosamente el helado de vainilla de los dedos de la menor al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada provocativa y juguetona, haciendo que la otra diera un brinco. Los arboles del parque se movían al compás del viento, siendo testigos de ambas jóvenes.

-¿Q-Que haces?- Preguntó la otra en un suspiro mientras veía embelesada como la boca de su acompañante borraba el rastro de helado que antes había estado en sus dedos.

-Solo te estoy limpiando.- Dijo en todo sensual. Aquí era cuando se notaba la diferencia de edad y lo vivido entre ambas, Nico, aunque nadie lo pensara, había vivido muchas cosas en la universidad y había adquirido la experiencia necesaria para hacer que la mente de su enamorada quedara en blanco y no dudaría en usarlo. La mayor se acercaba cada vez más, no le importaba para nada que las vieran, dejó que la menor cumpliera sus deseos y acariciara con su índice por encima de sus labios, iba a hacerlo pero el sonido de su celular interrumpió aquel momento. Molesta lo sacó de su bolsillo y notó que era un numero no archivado, habría temido que fuera katashi, pero aquel numero lo conocía muy bien. Este numero lo recordaba y solo significaba una cosa.

-Lo consiguieron...- Maki solo la observaba mirar a la nada, obviamente le llamó la atención que contestara de aquella forma, sin saludar primero, es más, se veía ansiosa. -Esta bien, a las cinco...si...si...no he movido nada...si, me alegra mucho, hay demasiado de que hablar.- Esas palabras tendrían sentido si supiera quien rayos estaba en la otra linea, frunció el ceño al ser invadida por la curiosidad.

-¿Quien era?-

-Una amiga...Consiguió unos libros de la universidad.- Respondió Nico un poco distraída. Maki pensaba que era demasiada efusividad para una amiga , aun así decidió no preguntar más.

-¿Vamos?-

-Vamos.-

-¿Decidiste donde quieres ir la próxima vez?- Una castaña ocultaba sus el brillo de sus ojos verdes bajo una gafas para no ser reconocida.

\- Podríamos...mmm...- Honoka llevó su dedo al mentón en un gesto pensativo mientras comía palomitas.- ¡Ya sé! Salgamos con Nico y Maki a algún lugar divertido...- La ojiazul decía con entusiasmo hasta que capto un poco de inseguridad en la boca de Tsubasa. - Entiendo si te incomoda, con lo de tu hermano y maki...-

-No, no es eso...- Tsubasa la interrumpió, en verdad se sentía un poco incomoda por otra cosa, cuando vio a Nico el primer día que fue al apartamento de Maki, hizo un esfuerzo para casi parecer totales desconocidas, claramente ese no era el trato.

-¿Entonces?- Insistió Honoka. Caminando habían llegado hasta un auto donde un chofer las esperaba, la castaña lo saludo y abrió la puerta trasera para que su acompañante ingresara primero. Al estar dentro, se saco todo lo que tenia para ocultarse y golpeo el vidrio polarizado que daba hacia el chofer para indicar que partiera.

-No creo que haya problema...- Dijo sonriendo y pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de la otra, en ese acto recibió un mensaje que decidió no abrir.

-¿Que día es hoy?-

-Jueves.- Contestó la de A-rise en una pequeña risa, llevaban saliendo unos días y ya le encantaba como Honoka tenia esa habilidad para perderse en el tiempo.

-¿Esta bien que le diga a Maki para el sábado?- Honoka posó una de sus manos en la pierna descubierta de la ojiverde mientras susurraba esas palabras en su cuello antes de darle pequeños besos.

-Maravilloso...- Dijo lánguidamente la otra debido a la atención que le estaban dando. Tsubasa se acomodó para acercar su boca a la ex líder es u's y encontrarse en un beso apasionado.

################################

Nico movía el secador en diferentes secciones de su cabeza para secar su cabello lo mas rápido posible, se encontraba vistiendo solo una camisa que cubría hasta sus muslos, ya que Maki había puesto su ropa y la de ella a secar mientras se daba un baño.

-Aun no entiendo como paso esto, no tiene lógica. - Dijo Maki vestida igualmente.

-Yo tampoco lo se...- Nico observo por el reflejo del espejo la expresión seria de Maki que iba dirigida hacia ella.- Bueno, si lo se, pero ellos fueron los imprudentes.- Dijo Nico un poco soberbia.

Lo que había pasado es que en el camino a casa, se encontraron con unos adolescentes que lavaban un auto en el jardín. Cuando ellas pasaron, los chicos hicieron comentarios grotescos, según ella, hacia Maki. Si algo le molestaba a la pelinegra eran los hombres sin respeto y si algo le sacaba de sus casillas eran los adolescente, sin respeto, que moraban y hacían gestos obscenos hacia alguna chica, más su Maki. Por lo que Nico se paro frente a ellos para darles una charla sobre como iban a ser malos hombres si seguían así, Maki solo observo como uno de los mocosos apuntaba a la mayor con la manguera y la empapaba. La ropa de ella se mojó al sentir un abrazo por la espalda de Nico cuando llegaron a su apartamento.

-Esos niños no llegaran a ninguna parte.- Seguía quejándose la pelinegra. Maki se reía al escuchar como se refería a ellos, como si fuera una anciana hablando sobre la juventud de hoy en día, perdida en sus andanzas.

Se acerco a Nico que se encontraba frente al espejo que reflejaba su silueta completa y la vio sonreír cuando llegó por su espalda, abrazándola. Ambas veían sus reflejos que casi se convertían en uno al estar así de cerca.

-Gracias por ...defenderme así.- Susurro Maki haciendo que se volteara.

-No lo hice por ti...-Nico rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.- ¿A que hora dijiste que era tu clase?- Suspiró al sentir la mano de la más alta en su cadera, que subía hasta sus costillas por de bajo de la tela.

-A las siete.- Maki respondió en forma de ronroneo rozando su cuello con su nariz. Nico corrió su cara para que sus labios se unieran en un beso suave, que cada vez se volvía mas ferviente. Sus lenguas chocaban en un vaivén exquisito donde inevitablemente una marcaba el ritmo y la otra lo seguía con gusto. Nico levanto sus brazos obedeciendo a las manos de Maki que intentaban arrebatarle la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Con pasos torpes llegaron hasta el sofá, Maki cayo encima de ella bajando hasta su cuello repartiendo besos lentos y volvió a besarla. Sabía que no iban a llegar a nada más, aun lo encontraba muy apresurado, ambas lo sabían, por eso Nico sonrio cuando tan solo sentía el calor del peso de Maki en su cuerpo y una mano acariciando su sien, adentrando sus dedos en su cabello como si de un masaje se tratara. Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontraron con esos violetas que le encantaban, era como un sueño, levanto su índice y lo paso dibujando cada una de las facciones de la menor, era como una obra de arte, maravillosa para sus ojos. Maki recordó las palabras de Daisuke al observar el rojo penetrante en las orbes de Nico, eran ciertas, su corazón parecía arder y ella quería que solo la hicieran arder a ella.

Ambas estaban relajadas, Maki descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Nico escuchando como su corazón latia, aveces le dedicaba palabras dulces y otras atrevidas, provocando que este se acelerara mientras Nico reía y dibujaba caricias en su espalda. Se encontraban relajadas hasta que el timbre interrumpió el ambiente.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- Pregunto Nico media adormilada.

-No, pero ha de ser Honoka, aveces viene para que nos vayamos juntas a las universidad.- Maki se levantó para abrir, al pensar que era su amiga, se quedó como estaba.

-Yo iré al baño.- Dijo Nico levantándose.

Maki asintió y se dirigió hasta la puerta, la abrió sin mirar quien era pero al no ser quien se esperaba, se quedó helada.

-Llegué. - Daisuke estaba parado sosteniendo una mochila en un hombro con una sonrisa.

-¿Llegaste?-

-¿Me dirás que no recuerdas que en la mañana hablamos y quedamos de a cuerdo en que nos iríamos Honoka, que por cierto la he visto mucho en mi casa, tu y yo a la universidad?- El castaño sonreía burlesco.

-...¿Lo siento?- Para Daisuke era lo de menos aquel descuido. La pelirroja observó como Daisuke esperaba que le diera la pasada.

-¿No se cansa de...- Nico llegó hasta donde estaba Maki asomando su cabeza con la idea de molestar un poco a Honoka, hasta que se encontró con una cara sorprendida. Lo único que pudo pensar fue en irse de ahí.

-¡Es ella!- Daisuke paso una mano por su cabello con la intención de que se viera bien.- ¿La conoces?- Preguntó en un susurro. La estudiante de medicina se quito de su camino dejándolo entrar.

\- Gracias por la ayuda.- Nico volvió a salir del baño con su ropa puesta, dirigió su mirada hasta Daisuke que la miraba embobado.

-N-No es nada.- A Maki siempre se le hacia muy difícil mentir.- Lamento interrumpir, la dejo con su novio.- Agrego Nico observándola y luego dirigiendo su mirada hasta el castaño.

-No somos novios.- Se apresuró a decir el chico.- Amigos...- Se sentía idiota.

-Gracias otra vez.- Nico caminó hasta la puerta desapareciendo. Maki siguió su paso hasta perderla de vista.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?-

-Nico.- Respondió Maki.

-Nico...¿Nico que?- El castaño estaba un emocionado, hace días estaba pensando en como encontrarla y de pronto se le aparecía aquí. Era como arte de magia.

-No se, me la encontré empapada y le ofrecí ayuda, solo eso.- la cabeza de Maki trabajaba a mil.

 _¿Donde estas?_ Nico tecleaba muy rápido mientras esperaba en un pequeño restaurante con un café al lado. Era pequeño y lejos de la ciudad, la carta que había recogido en aquel casillero que la dejo hace más de un año tenia todas las instrucciones. Su celular vibro y leyó enseguida.

" _Estoy aparcando."_ Decía en la pantalla. Solo le quedaba esperar.

La musica era country y las meseras vestían como vaqueras y granjeras sensuales y los meseros usaban pequeños pantalones que debajaban muy poco a la imaginación y la rubia que la atendió, desde que llego le dedicaba miradas lascivas.- ¿Donde estoy metida?- Suspiro más para ella misma.

-Llegue ¿Que hacemos en un bar gay?- Pregunto la otra persona que se sentó a su lado.

-Esas eran las instrucciones, ahora a lo que vinimos.- Respondió Nico.

-Que densa ¿Sabrá la pequeña Maki que su novia es así de gruñona y además que...le miente?- La mujer hizo un gesto para que le trajeran un martini.

-Podría decir lo mismo ¿No?- Nico ya se estaba cansando, quería llegar a su casa a dormir, tenia mucho que hacer en la madrugada.- Supongo que tienes todo listo.- Susurro al ver venir a la misma rubia con una cerveza para ella. No la había pedido pero no era malo aprovechar por lo que le dio un sorbo.

\- Claro que si ¿Quien crees que soy?- La mujer seguía con su tono juguetón, mientras jugaba con un llavero en sus manos.- Toma, en ma guantera esta la indicación en el mapa, no hay conexión y me deshice de las cámaras.- Le dijo con voz seria, se levanto tomando su martini de un solo trago mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa.

-Una cosa más. - Advirtió Nico sin mirarle. - Alejalo.-

-Hazlo tú. -

Honoka limpio su frente con su manga al llegar al quinto piso de un edificio moderno donde jóvenes con bata caminaban a todas direcciones.

-¿Aun no superas los ascensores?- Dijeron detrás de ella.

-Odio tu edificio.- Honoka lo miraba con desconfianza.- Nada que huela así de limpio y sea así de blanco puede ser bueno. - Se acerco a la pelirroja para susurrarle como si de una conspiración se tratara.

-Yo odio al que le ocurrió poner una clase de siete a nueve de la noche.- Maki rodó los ojos mientras caminaba junto a Honoka por las escaleras.

-¿Ahora entiendes mi sufrir, verdad?- Decía la ojiazul con lágrimas en sus ojos. Provocando que Maki sonriera. - ¿Como va todo?-

-¿A que te refieres?- Maki preguntó con un poco de extrañeza.

\- No sé, es tu vida...soy tu amiga.- Honoka dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Lo siento.- Maki se dio cuenta que quizás había herido a su amiga. Ya estaban saliendo de aquel edificio y el paisaje de la noche de dejaba ver, los focos alumbraban los caminos y estudiantes seguían merodeando de aquí para allá.- Hoy sucedió...algo...cuando estaba con Nico.- Decidió confesar.

-¡Ya paso! ¡Oh Maki! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Como estuvo? ¿Es buena? No seas tímida, la tía Honoka te va a escuchar.- Maki escuchaba con el ceño fruncido todo lo que la pelinaranja le decía sin entender, hasta que de a poco se hizo la idea de lo que pensaba.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No!- La menor veía como todos las observaban, al parecer Honoka y ella habían subido el volumen en algún momento. - No es eso.- Dijo después de un carraspeo. - Estábamos en el parque...- A la mente se le vino toda la escena en donde Nico limpiaba sus dedos con dedicación y se le secó un poco la garganta, provocando que tragara saliva, pero decidió no contar esa parte.- De pronto recibió una llamada que no dudo en contestar, sonaba demasiado cercana y cuando le pregunté dijo que era una amiga que había conseguido unos libros.- Se sentía un poco tonta por preocuparse de esa forma y por algo tan pequeño.

-¿Y te sientes mal por no creerle?- Pregunto Honoka mientras seguían caminando hacia la salida de la Universidad.

-No me siento mal, solo no le creo.-

-¡Uy! Que mala...- Bromeo Honoka.

-Vamos...-

-Si, debo pensar...- Honoka miraba al cielo pensando en que podía decirle a su amiga, ella sin duda solo preguntaría, pero estaba bastante segura que Maki no necesitaba que le dijeran que hacer, sino ánimos.

Eran las cuatro y treinta de la mañana, una camioneta se abría paso por el bosque, solo la luz de los focos alumbraban el sendero del camino, ya casi estaba la hora. Nico escuchaba una canción mientras miraba el ultimo mensaje de su teléfono y sonreía, lo único que podía hacer era esperar, tenia un poco de sueño, aun así, el " _te quiero"_ que había en su pantalla la animaba para esperar toda una eternidad.

Después de media hora exacta, el sonido de un helicóptero interrumpió en la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, Nico apagó los focos quedando todo en completa oscuridad, por lo tanto se encontraba oculta a la simple vista. Después de unos minutos, vio como unas siluetas encapuchadas salían de la maquina, solo tenían que hacer la señal para asegurar que eran las personas que ella debía esperar. Entrecerró los ojos y lo vio, una linterna hacia el código que debía. Encendió el motor y condujo hasta donde estaban.

-Llegaste.- Dijo Nico recibiendo a la persona con un abrazo.

-Llegamos.- le contesto la silueta.

-Esto si es una sorpresa.- Nico sonrió y apretó su mano antes de subir al vehículo hacia la segunda parte de su misión.


	5. Hanayo

**Hola! Primero que todo me gustaría darle las gracias por los comentarios y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia (que escribo desde mi teléfono porque mi pc esta malito u.u) bueno! aquí les dejo la continuación, pedir disculpas por las faltas ortográficas y espero les guste! creo que esta es un poco corta, pero prometo una continuación más pronta (porque me dejo ansiosa de escribir esta) enjoy:) los personajes no me perteneces pero la historia sí!**

¡Nico que alegría verte!- La pelinegra escucho que le dijeron mientras conducía la camioneta siguiendo un camino.

-Lo mismo digo.- Contesto sonriente mientras veía por el espejo retrovisor.

El silencio se apodero del vehículo, Nico imagino que sus invitados debían estar cansados. Tan solo estaban presentes el silencio de la noche invadida por el ruido del motor y las plantas aplastadas o golpeadas por el metal. Iba a dejar que descansaran, quedaba un no tan corto tramo hacia su destino.

################################

Rin caminaba deprisa hasta el café que la habían invitado para tomar desayuno, eran las 10 am y consideraba que podía seguir durmiendo.

-Llegue Maki-nya.- Dijo cuando llego a la mesa donde la pelirroja se encontraba leyendo un pequeño libro.

-Espero no te moleste que haya ordenado algo.- Maki saco la vista de su libro para dirigirla hacia una, aún dormida, Rin.

-No te preocupes, lo que sea esta bien.- Rin se le quedo mirando esperando que Maki dijera el verdadero motivo del porque estaban ahí. Miró a su alrededor y no habían tantas personas, ni siquiera conocía donde estaban, se encontraban en unas mesitas fuera de la cafetería por lo que podía ver a la gente pasar. Maki hizo una seña al mesero y de inmediato trajeron los pedidos, ella solo pidió un café con unas tostadas y para Rin había un trozo de pastel con jugo de frutas.

-Bueno, quizás esto sea un poco extraño.- La pelirroja vio como su acompañante asentía. - Pero...me gustaría que fuéramos amigas.- Bajó un poco la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

-Siempre lo fuimos Maki-nya.- Rin comía con avidez su pastel.

-Eso creo, por esa misma razón te diré que Hanayo esta en la ciudad.- Maki intento decirlo con cuidado, sabía que Rin era una persona muy sensible y sentía que se entrometía en sus asuntos pero debía decírselo.

-Maki...ha pasado mucho tiempo...- Rin dejó el tenedor en el plato.- Además, no creo que quiera verme.- Soltó Rin después de una pequeña pausa como si dudara en decir la ultima frase.

-Puedes intentarlo, el mismo tiempo ayuda para cicatrizar...-

-Yo...agradezco tu ayuda Maki.- La pelinaranja sonrió débilmente.- Creo que debería pensarlo.-

################################

-Al fin.- Dijo Nico mirando su teléfono comprobando que no tenia un mensaje nuevo.

-Todo sale de acuerdo al plan ¿Vedad?-

-Soy la idol numero uno.- Frunció el ceño ante la duda.

-Bueno, hogar, dulce hogar...por ahora.- La figura más alta se sacaba la capucha de la cabeza.

-Estas más vieja...- Dijo Nico mirándola.

-Es lo que pasa cuando eres madre.- Ante estas palabras Nico comprendió la presencia de la pequeña figura que tomaba la mano de la otra.-

-Deberíamos agradecerte otra vez Nico-chan.- La otra figura también se sacaba la capucha mientras la miraba dulcemente.

-Nozomi...- Nico extrañaba particularmente a la pelimorada, no pudo evitar decir su nombre al verla. La extrañaba porque siempre sintió que era como su hermana mayor, cuando acordaron todo lo que sucedía ahora, en secreto, siempre tuvo un recelo contra Eli por llevársela de aquí. -No te preocupes, era lo acordado.- Sonrió. Y así era.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-¡Vamos Nico, di que si!- Escucho una voz por detrás siguiéndola al baño, donde ella planeaba escapar, idiota si lo pensaba ya que era una escuela de niñas._

 _-¿Como esperas que diga que si ante esa locura Nozomi?- Nico se giro cuando llegaron frente a los lavabos. Quedaba muy poco para que se graduaran. Las alumnas de tercero iban a hacer cosas normales después de ese momento y a ella le estaban pidiendo eso._

 _-Es una situación muy complicada.-_

 _-Ella es la comprometida.- Nico se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero un tanto infantil._

 _-Nicocchi...- Nozomi sonrió como siempre lo hacia y abrazó a la más pequeña, no le importo que la otra por enojo no le correspondiera.- Sabes que la amo.- Acaricio su cabeza.- ...y no estés celosa porque aun no le puedes confesar tu amor a la joven Maki.- Agregó._

 _-Sueltame...- Dijo Nico con su cabeza en su pecho logrando que Nozomi soltara una risa._

 _-¿Entonces?-_

 _-Esta bien...- Contesto rendida.- Solo porque seré la súper idol numero uno y me servirá que cuando esta historia salga a la luz, ser su salvadora.-_

 _-Esta bien, entonces...hoy no iremos a la practica para planearlo.- Con eso ultimo Nozomi salio del baño dejando a Nico sola con su reflejo._

 _-¿Por que faltaran?- Preguntaba Honoka en la azotea._

 _-Ya dije que tenemos cosas un poco mas importantes que hacer en estos momentos.- Decía Nico, dirigiendo su mirada de reojo a la pelirroja, aguantando que la observara con un claro enojo._

 _-Esta bien...Nos vemos.- Nico salió de ahí sintiendo que dejaba un poco de sus sueños en aquella azotea, aun así, muy dentro de ella sabía que sus amigas eran primero y esto era serio. Ya eran adultas._

 _-Gracias por ayudarnos Nico.- Dijo Eli al verlas entrar a un salón vacío donde habían acordado encontrarse._

 _-Si, como digas, sabes que ayudo a Nozomi.- Nico no podía evitar estar enojada con Eli desde que supo todo. Era obvio que no era necesario todo esto._

 _-Lo sé.- Contesto la rubia entendiendo el resentimiento de Nico. Ella misma le había pedido a Nozomi que se quedará aquí._

 _-Bueno ¿y cual es el maravilloso plan?-_

 _-Consiste en tres pasos, solo el primero es a corto plazo, sabes que nos graduaremos en un mes y esa misma noche partiremos.- La rubia apoyo ambas manos en una mesa.- El primero es por encima muy fácil, nos acompañaras al helipuerto que tiene mi familia-_

 _-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó Nico aburrida. Era muy fácil._

 _-Cuando nos acompañes al helipuerto, haremos como si nos despedimos, luego te iras directo a mi casa que está a un kilometro, en la caseta del guardia habrá una llave de color rojo y otra dorada, toma las dos y esperaras dos días antes de mandarmelas a esta dirección.- La rubia le entrego un papel.- es muy importante que vayas a esta dirección.- Le pasó otro papel.- La misma noche que consigas las llaves, osea, después de irnos._

 _-Quieres que invada propiedad privada...-_

 _-Si.-_

 _Un mes después._

 _-Tu casa es muy grande.- Nico observaba el terreno lleno de vegetación que pasaba mientras iban en una camioneta negra. Iban en silencio hasta que visualizaron un helicóptero resguardado por hombres sin expresión. Se bajaron de la camioneta y un hombre de cabello negro pero fuertes ojos azules las esperaba._

 _-No sabia que tenias dos sirvientas.- Dijo duramente._

 _-Ella solo viene a despedirnos, padre...es un amiga.- Contesto Eli._

 _\- Muy bien, entonces que sea rápido.-_

 _-Sirvienta...- Susurro mirando a Nozomi que sonreía._

 _Se despidieron con un efusivo abrazo y Eli susurro algo al chofer haciendo que este asintiera. Luego de ver como el helicóptero se iba llevándose a sus amigas el chofer la llamo para decirle que la llevaría a la salida._

 _La camioneta paró en seco frente a la casa de Eli, Nico comprendió muy rápido, la estaba ayudando, se bajo rápidamente buscando la caseta, hacia frío y el viento estaba mas fuerte de lo normal. Se agacho para que nadie la viera y observando si había cámaras cerca_. _Cuando visualizo la caseta del guarda fue agazapada hasta ahí, agradecía que fuera tan rápida en estos momentos. Una vez dentro tenia que buscar las benditas llaves._

 _-¿Que estas haciendo?- La electricidad que recorre por la columna cuando sabes que has sido pillado en algo malo hizo su camino por la espalda de Nico cuando escucho la voz de un hombre detrás de ella._

 _-Mi...lente de contacto.- se tapó un ojo con una mano y con la otra la pasaba por el suelo haciendo como que palpaba._

 _-Es una muy mala excusa.- Nico al escuchar un tono amigable, se giró para ver quien la había sorprendido. Un joven castaño un tanto moreno la miraba con gracia, sus ojos del casi mismo color que su cabello brillaban con el entusiasmo de un niño. - Katashi.- Dijo ofreciendo su mano._

 _\- Nico...veras me tengo que ir.- Lo observo de arriba para abajo, estaba vestido de guardia además, no podía negarlo, era un joven guapo y bien formado. Cuando estaba haciendo su segundo recorrido vio las llaves colgando de su cinturón.- Necesito esas llaves.-_

 _-Solo se que eres Nico ¿Por que darte las llaves?- La mencionada juraba que su tono era demasiado juguetón como para no convencerlo.- A no ser...- El joven se llevo una mano al mentón como si pensara._

 _-¿Que quieres a cambio?-_

 _-Tu numero de teléfono.-_

 _-Esta bien.- Eso fue rápido, Nico solo quería irse de ahí._

 _La pelinegra buscaba la dirección que decía escrita en el segundo papel, estaba en un barrio alto._

 _-Llegas tarde...- Antes de tocar la puerta de la casa que estaba casi escondida, una chica bastante conocida le abrió._

 _-Tsubasa.- Nico estaba confundida, nunca supo la cercanía de A-rise con Eli.- ¿Como...- No la dejaron terminar._

 _-Al crecer en el mismo ambiente, éramos muy cercanas.- La castaña la dejo pasar mientras seguía hablando, iban por un largo pasillo.- Supongo que lo que mantienes en secreto, luego te sirve de arma secreta.- guiño un ojo._

 _-¿Que papel juegas tu aquí?- Preguntó Nico al llegar a una cocina donde habían distintos jóvenes conviviendo._

 _-Yo tengo dinero Nico...- Se giró para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa, una de las chicas de ahí ponía un martini en su mano.- Yo soy la que conseguirá todo lo que Eli necesite y tu seras el mensajero.-_

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

-Aún no las perdono por hacerme "compañera de misión" de esa insoportable.- Nico dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos y una morisqueta. Consiguiendo que Nozomi riera.

-Vamos Nico, no es una chica mala.- Dijo la pelimorada.

-Bueno ¿Y eso que es?- Nico apunto a una pequeña capuchita que apenas se sostenía en pie.

-¡Lo olvide!- Eli corrio y descubrió a una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules muy claros, como hielo. - Ella es Anastasia, mi hija.-

Nico solo abrió los ojos mirando a aquella niña que parecía tan solo de un año y algunos meses, luego como en una revelación, miró a Nozomi que miraba a esa pequeña con mucho amor.

-¿Tuviste un hijo con el bastardo?- La voz de Nico no sanaba agradable.

-Deja que te explique...- Eli intento hablar.

\- ¡No! ¿¡Para que la llevaste entonces!?- La pelinegra estaba perdiendo el control.-¿Para que viera como te revuelcas con otro idiota?- Dijo entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente audible. De pronto vio como una mano se acercaba a ella y luego sintió el golpe y el calor en su cara. Su mano se posó en el lugar resentido mientras miraba a quien la había golpeado.

-No es justo Nico...- Decía con voz tranquila Nozomi.- Pasamos muchas cosas, cosas feas, no es justo que juzgues sin saber nada de lo que paso en Rusia. Al menos podrías escuchar explicaciones.- Nico solo las miraba.

-Tienen todo lo que necesitan.- Nozomi quizás tenia razón pero le dolía un poco el orgullo aquella cachetada. Por eso decidió que debía enfriar la cabeza.- Creo que volveré otro día para pasar todo y ver si necesitan algo y así escuchar todo. Me alegró que estén aquí.- Nico lanzo la llave de una segunda camioneta a las manos de Eli y se fue por donde mismo había entrado.

################################

Maki revisaba su teléfono por décima vez en cinco minutos, no le iba a escribir.

-Si de algo te sirve, Tsubasa tampoco me ha escrito.- Honoka comía una manzana mientras presionaba el botón del control remoto. Maki solo la miró y lanzó su teléfono a otra parte.

-Tienes razón, no tienes que afligirte por un teléfono.- Dijo sentándose al lado de ella.

-Yo no dije eso...- Honoka achicó los ojos al ver que su amiga distorsiono a propósito sus palabras.

Estaban viendo la televisión en un silencio cómodo, Honoka reía con alguna situación que sucedía y contagiaba a Maki con su risa. Pasó un rato y ahora veían una película de terror, Honoka le encontraba alguna ridiculez a algo y la pelirroja veía concentrada las escenas, no lo admitía, pero quizás tenia miedo. De pronto unos golpes hacen sonar la puerta, las dos chicas se quedan mirando y al mismo tiempo debatiendo mentalmente por quien iría a abrirla. Maki se cansó de esperar y se levanto hasta la puerta, cuando abrió y miro hacia al frente no había nadie.

-M-maki...- Una voz hizo que mirara hacia abajo y encontró con la figura de Rin moviéndose de una forma extraña.

-¡AAAAAAH!- Maki no sabía que estaba viendo entonces cerró la puerta de golpe corriendo hasta honoka.

-¡Que sucede!- Honoka había escuchado el grito espeluznante que su amiga había dado.

-Rin...no se...esta muriendo...- Contesto Maki con dificultad.- ¿Y si hay un asesino afuera y ella solo pudo escapar aquí antes de morir agonizando? ¿Y si hay un demonio fantasma?- Preguntó.

-Y tu lo mejor que hiciste fue dejarla morir afuera de la puerta de tu hogar...- Dijo Honoka.- Ahora se que si voy a morir no vendré aquí.- Decia Honoka mientras se encaminaba a abrir la puerta.

Maki fue con ella, antes de tomar la perilla a Honoka si la invadió cierta incertidumbre. Cuando abrió cuidadosamente con Maki en su espalda, lo único que vio fue a una Rin con la cara un tanto sucia mientras sobaba una de sus mejillas.

-Pensé que no me abrirían.- Dijo Rin con un puchero.

-Maki pensó que estabas muriendo.-

-¿Y me dejo morir?- Rin miro a la pelirroja con rencor fingido.

-Ya basta...- Dijo Maki, se avergonzaba de haber dejado morir a su amiga.

-¡Ah! Eso me recuerda a que vine...- Dijo Rin entusiasmada.- Tomare tu oferta.-

-¿Sobre buscar a Hanayo?- Preguntó Maki haciendo que la pelinaranja asintiera.

-¿Y por que la muerte te recordaría eso?- Añadió Honoka curiosa.

-Firmare mi sentencia de muerte.- Concluyó Rin relajadamente, o eso intentaba, mientras buscaba una manzana.- Tu casa solo tiene tomates y manzanas.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que habrá una misión?- Preguntó Honoka entusiasmada.

-No...no es...- Iba a decir Maki pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Si!- Gritó Rin.

Maki rodó los ojos mientras veía como las otras chicas se decían distintos planes fantásticos dignos de alguna película de espías, al menos veía entusiasmo.

-¿Donde dijiste que la viste por ultima vez?- Preguntaba Honoka.

\- Ya dije, estaba sentada aquí.- Maki apuntaba una pileta, se encontraban en un parque cerca de la universidad. De pronto miró hacia todas partes y vio una vieja casa con balcón.- Y ella colgaba una prenda ahí.-

-¿Hace cuanto fue?- Volvió a preguntar Honoka.

-Hace...tiempo.- Maki de pronto empezaba a dudar del plan.

-Quizás...ya no está. - Agrego Rin.

-Eso habría que verlo.- Maki no dejó que Rin perdiera las esperanzas. Las tres se sentaron en el borde de aquella pileta. Honoka tomó la mano de Rin y le dio una pequeña moneda mientras le sonreía. La menor sonrió con nostalgia cerrando los ojos. A Maki sabía que Honoka era muy buena amiga y le dedico una mirada. Rin lanzó la moneda hasta el agua pidiendo un deseo.

################################

-No entiendo porque debemos hacer esto juntas.- Nico caminaba irritada, estaba así porque Maki aún no mandaba ningún mensaje y porque no quería estar con Tsubasa.

-Yo tampoco sé...pero ¡Hey! Lo estoy disfrutando...mucho...- La ultima palabra de la de A-rise fue cargada de sarcasmo.- Además...no te vi tan amargada conmigo...aquella noche.- Dijo Tsubasa juguetonamente. Ella no sentía nada por Nico, solo una extraña amistad, pero eso no quitaba que le gustara molestarla.

-Callate.- Le dijo Nico observando los precios de la comida de supermercado en donde se encontraban. No entendía los planes de Nozomi, ella sola podía hacer esto. Ademas, estaba tocando temas que a ella no le importaba en lo más minimo recordar.

-Sé que te preocupa que le diga a Maki, podría decirlo por accidente alguna vez.-

-Y yo se que no eres idiota Tsubasa, cuando decidiste salir con Honoka firmaste mi salvación con tu silencio.-

La castaña sonrió, le gustaba tener esa clase de conversaciones con Nico y más cuando la dejaba sin palabras, tenia razón, de verdad le gustaba Honoka para arruinarlo con alguna de sus travesuras.

################################

-Solo tienes que tocar el timbre.- Honoka empujaba a Rin de los hombros para que intentara algo.

\- ¿Y que hago cuando abra la puerta? ¿Y si contesta tu padre?- La menor tenia todas esas interrogantes y más en su mente.

-¿Y si lo hago yo? ...digo, para preparar el terreno.- A Maki se le había ocurrido que si ella llegaba y entablaba una conversación con ella, podía averiguar que estaba haciendo y su opinión sobre Rin.

-¡Pero Maki! Eso seria hacerle el trabajo mas facil...a las dos.- Dijo Honoka.

-No seas macabra Honoka, no estamos aquí para experimentar y ver que hacen.- Defendió Maki. Sabia que no era mala intención de su amiga pero aveces había que darle otro punto de vista.

-No me digas macabra...- Honoka bajó la cabeza con un puchero fingido.

-Ahora, vayanse mientras llamo al timbre.- Maki lo toco y las otras dos se fueron corriendo a la pileta para mirar desde lejos.- La pelirroja se quedo frente a la puerta esperando.

-¿En que puedo ayudarla señorita?- Una anciana con un delantal y mirada tierna se le quedó mirando esperando a que respondiera.

-Buenas, Mi nombre es Maki y quisiera saber si mi amiga Hanayo vive aquí.- Respondió cortésmente.

-Mmmm...- La mueca de la mayor cambió a una dudosa.- Verá...La joven Hanayo se encuentra en el hospital en estos momentos, si gusta le dejo la dirección.-

Maki asintió y observo los movimientos de la anciana, de su delantal sacó una libreta en donde colgaba un lápiz y comenzó a escribir concentrada. Unos minutos después le paso la hoja en donde había escrito y se despidió de ella. Las demás observan todo desde lejos intentando adivinar que era lo que pasaba, hasta que vieron como Maki caminaba hasta ellas.

-Esta en el hospital.- Le entregó el papel a Rin.- En verdad es una clínica.- agregó.

Una joven de diecinueve años caminaba por los pasillos blancos de una lujosa clínica, tenía una expresión amable en el rostro, aquellos que la mirasen pensaban que debía ser una joven bastante bondadosa. Miraba los números de cada habitación, ajustaba sus gafas y seguía caminando. Llevaba más de un mes con exactamente la misma rutina.

-¡Hanayo!- Un joven pelinegro vestido de blanco le indicó el numero que buscaba con el dedo. Ella le dedico una sonrisa asintiendo, agradeciendo en silencio.

Su padre se encontraba grave, para ella era de esperarse, ya se encontraba bastante viejo. El cáncer en sus pulmones no había dudado en hacerse presente en el, era una persona más que regularmente fumadora y el respirador artificial daba cuenta su estado de gravedad. Con tristeza Hanayo tomó asiento en una silla que se encontraba un tanto cerca de la cama, tomó su mano y comenzó a observarlo detenidamente, estaba calvo y se veía bastante cansado. Recordó los momentos de su niñez con el, los cuales no eran demasiados porque era un hombre ocupado y duro, pero los que habían eran buenos.

El hombre lentamente abrió sus ojos observando a su hija.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo débilmente, la joven tuvo que acercarse para poder escucharlo.

-No lamentes nada padre.- Dijo.

-Por fin podrás ser libre.- Su voz se apagaba cada vez más.- Siempre has sido tú la que ha pagado el abandono de tu madre...-

-Lo sé.- Hanayo siempre intentó justificar a su padre. Su madre los había abandonado cuando ella era pequeña, la historia decía que se había cansando de aquel hombre insensible para escapar con su verdadero amor, pero en estos momentos, en sus últimos minutos, no iba a decirle algo que no fuera verdad.- Y te odio por eso.- Provocando que el hombre soltara una carcajada.

\- Me enorgullece que hagas esto Hanayo, no lo dudes.- La chica de anteojos se movía rápido por el lugar, había decidido estudiar enfermería por lo que buscaba los utensilios necesarios para concederle el ultimo favor a su padre. Aun así dudaba, solo estaba en el segundo año y había leído unas cuantas cosas, estaba consciente que lo que estaba haciendo era casi al azar.

-Descansa en paz.- Dijo la joven mientras inyectaba algo en el brazo de su padre.

-Gracias.-

-Bueno, al menos sabemos su paradero.- Dijo Honoka entrando a un supermercado.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo grave?- Se preguntó Rin siguiéndole y parando en seco al chocar con la espalda de la pelinaranja.

Honoka se quedó ahí, observando la misma escena que observaba Maki que iba delante de ella. Tsubasa pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Nico mientras le susurraba algo al oído y la pelinegra asentía y sonreía a la vez que pasaba las comprar por la caja.

-Wow.- Dijo Rin. Ellas solo estaban ahí porque habian decidido comprar palomitas de maíz y luego ver una película en casa de Maki. Pensaba que esa escena no era grave pero tampoco normal. Observo a sus amigas y vio muchas posibilidades en sus ojos.- ¿Que tal si vamos a otro supermercado?- Decidió agregar.

Las tres chicas salieron de ahí, dos iban preguntándose algunas cosas y una solo quería que el silencio terminara.

-Esta bien, fue raro pero no de una forma mala ¿Verdad?- Intento romper el hielo.

-Tienes razón, debe haber una explicación lógica.- Dijo Maki.

-Para que ambas decidieran justo hoy no utilizar sus teléfonos.- Agrego Honoka. Rin olía los celos a kilometros pero decidió dejar el tema ahí.

Hanayo caminaba con su mirada nublada por el segundo piso de aquella clinica, no miraba a nadie, tan solo quería salir de ahí, había jurado llevarse a la tumba lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Hanayo?- La menor decidió ignorar cualquier llamado.

-¡Hanayo!- Otro llamado más y sintió el agarre en su brazo. Se giró y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

-U-Umi...- Dejo escapar de sus labios en un susurro.

 **continuara...**

 **bueno, aquí se deja en claro que todas llevan un tanto de su vida en secreto. No todo podia ser tan perfecto (muajajaa) de a poco se ira sabiendo cosas. Pero la pregunta importante es ¿Que hace umi en ese hospital? o-o no se pierdan el proximo capitulo!**


	6. Umi

**Muy buenas noches! (es de noche aquí) espero no los haya hecho esperar mucho, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo la continuación, espero les guste tanto leerla como yo disfrute escribiendola**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si c:**

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó la mas alta. Hanayo y Umi se encontraban sentadas en un sofá de la sala de espera.

-M-mi padre...- Contesto Hanayo desviando su mirada hasta sus manos que se movían nerviosamente sobre sus piernas, era claro que no iba a decir nada más. -¿Y tu? ¿Estas enferma?-

-No...- A Umi se le apago un poco la voz después de aquellas preguntas.- Es Kotori...- Luchaba porque la voz no se le quebrara pero estaba perdiendo.

-Tranquila...- La menor posó tímidamente su mano en la espalda de la otra.

-¡Fue mi culpa! Yo comencé la discusión .. Fue mi culpa.- Hanayo no podía reconocer a la persona que tenia a su lado, se veía devastada, su cabello estaba amarrado en un intento porque no se viera demasiado sucio, ahora que se fijaba un poco más, su ropa tenia manchas de sangre. Ahora si quería saber que había sucedido, pero iba a dejar que su amiga apoyara su cabeza en su hombro para que se desahogara.

################################

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?- Nico se encontraba fuera del piso de Maki, aun no entendía porque no la dejaba entrar.- Al menos dejame entrar...- Se estaba cansando, según ella no había hecho nada mal ¿O si?

Maki solo la miraba, por una parte pensaba que estaba siendo infantil, pero nunca se había sentido tan molesta por algo. Por otra parte la veía ahí parada sin entender nada y eso la irritaba más, soltó una risa por sus emociones encontradas y se desvío de la puerta para dejarla entrar.

La pelinegra la observo dandole la pasada y pensó si debía besarla, en verdad, eso lo anhelaba desde el minuto en el que se separaron.

-Maki...- Nico intento tomar su mano para atraerla hacia ella, haciendo que se girara.

-No me mires así...- Maki deshizo el contacto. No podía aguantar esa mirada intensa sin querer olvidarse de todo.

-¡Entonces di que sucede! ¿Nuestra primera pelea será por algo que no tengo idea?-

-Tienes razón.- A la menor le gustaba ser razonable y en verdad, le irritaba de sobremanera que sus sentimientos reinaran sobre su razón en estos momentos, solo quería gritarle a Nico pero sabia que merecía saberlo.- Te vimos en el supermercado...- Solo dijo eso para ver la reacción de la otra.

-¿Haciendo que?.- Soltó Nico sin mucha expresión y se reprendio ella misma en silencio, estaba siendo muy fría.- Estaba con Tsubasa, me la encontré y...me pidió que la acompañara para hacer compras.- Odiaba mentirle.

-No sabía que eran tan cercanas...-

-No lo somos.- Dijo Nico.

-Así no fue como se vio.- Atacó Maki. Nico suspiro y decidió que era mejor hablar claro.

-Esta bien, la conozco de antes, además de que fuera parte de A-rise...me refiero de una forma más cercana...- Nico guardo silencio pensando en que más iba a decir.- Ni siquiera me cae tan bien, pero se podría decir que somos ¿Amigas?.- Eso no era tan mentira.

-Entonces...¿Que hacía susurrándote al oído y todas esas cosas?- Preguntaba Maki un poco indecisa.

-Fue cuando entramos a la universidad.- Suspiró Nico.- Digamos que nos conocimos de una manera más profunda.- Eso si que no era mentira.

 ** _Flashbac_** _k_

 _El ruido de la musica invadió todo el lugar, montones de jóvenes dispuestos a pasar una excelente noche se encontraban en todas partes de aquella casa enorme que era usada. Chicas en bikini lanzándose a la piscina, chicos compitiendo por quien bebía más cerveza, otras personas bailando dentro de la casa._

 _Nico se encontraba ebria, con una cerveza en su mano, mientras hablaba con un chico cualquiera que no se acordaba en que momento había comenzado a hablarle._

 _-¿Tienes novio?- Era un joven apuesto de intercambio, su cabello rubio y lindos ojos verdes se acercaban a ella, el mismo se encontraba, quizás, peor de lo que ella estaba._

 _-Te sorprendería el porque no lo tengo...- Contesto la ojirubi de manera coqueta._

 _-Yazawa Nico...- La nombrada se giró molesta al reconocer la voz que la interrumpía._

 _-¿Que haces aquí?- El joven solo miraba hacia las dos personas que comenzaban a discutir, entonces decidió buscar diversión en otro lugar._

 _-Así es idiota, vete.- La persona recién llegada le decía mientras movía su mano en gesto de fuera._

 _\- Tsubasa, decidimos que nuestro contacto sería solo por aquel tema ¿Que he hecho yo para tenerte aquí ahora? - Nico miraba al cielo en gesto exagerado de drama._

 _-Idiota, deberías dejar de engañarte a ti misma.- La castaña reía ante la situación, quizás el alcohol que había bebido también comenzaba a hacerle efecto, pero en esos momentos encontraba a Nico totalmente adorable con su pelo suelto y sus mejillas del color que combinaban totalmente con el de sus ojos._

 _Nico solto un "hmp" y bebió lo ultimo que quedaba de la botella de su mano. Se paró para ir dentro de la casa a buscar algo que beber._

 _Tsubasa la siguió en silencio, observo todos los movimientos que hacia, desde el camino a la cocina hasta como evitaba a todos y se sentaba en la escalera. Nico se preguntaba porque la seguía, en verdad no le irritaba de una sobremanera Tsubasa, quizás solo le recordaba que ella había conseguido sus sueños y ella se encontraba estudiando en primer año de gastronomía, no era desmerecer pues también amaba eso, pero ¡Hey! Todos tenemos derecho a sentir un poco de celos ¿No?_

 _-¿Tu chica debe estar en segundo de la secundaria, verdad?-_

 _-¿Que sabes tu de eso?- Nico la miro amenazante._

 _-Nada, pero ahora lo se, solo estaba asegurando mi teoría y lo hiciste muy fácil.- Tsubasa soltó una risa irritando a Nico pero haciéndola reír, debía admitir que le caía bien esa forma un poco cruel de ser._

 _La pelinegra reaccionó y se encontró con la escena de ella debajo de la castaña mientras se besaban descontroladamente, no sabia como había llegado a este extremo, los ojos verdes de la otra brillaban alcoholizados y deseosos._

 _-Dios...- Al parecer la líder de A-rise también reaccionaba ya que se alejo de ella como si quemara, tapándose la boca.- No me mal entiendas...-_

 _-Lo se, lo se, no debió haber pasado esto.- Nico aún estaba sorprendida, ni en sus peores sueños habría imaginado esto y no se refería a que la había pasado mal, de hecho se culpaba de haber disfrutado, solo que ¡Dios, era Tsuabasa!_

 _-Esto nunca pasó.-_

 _-Totalmente de acuerdo.-_

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Maki había escuchado todo en silencio, Nico intento omitir la parte en el porque conocía antes a la castaña y al parecer había pasado desapercibido, entonces solo esperaba una respuesta.

-Wow...- Dijo Maki, no tenia idea de que decir, quería saber la verdad y no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Solo dirás eso?- Preguntó Nico un tanto nerviosa, si temía que podía pasar cuando Maki te enterara de eso.

-¿Honoka lo sabe?-

-No lo se.-

-Esta bien, supongo que en ese tiempo...- Maki no termino de hablar ya que Nico la interrumpió.

-Maki, yo...mmm...- Se le estaba haciendo difícil hacer lo que tenia planeado decir.- Siempre tuve miedo de decirte lo que sentía y siento por ti.- La pelinegra agacho la mirada un instante y volvió a dirigirla a los ojos violetas que le gustaban.- Siempre me arrepentí de no decírtelo antes de irnos de la escuela, temía por tu reacción.-

-Nico...-

-Pero ahora te volví a encontrar y no planeo arruinarlo con nada y llegó el momento de avanzar, lo he pensado estos días y me gustaría, me encantaría que fueras mi novia.- Suspiró largamente al terminar esas palabras, le había costado.

-Nico...- Maki soltó una risa y se abalanzó sobre ella en un efusivo abrazo ¿A quien le importaba lo que pudo haber pasado si la tenia justo ahora ahí? La mayor le devolvió el abrazo aliviada, entonces levantó su rostro para buscar los labios de la otra. Maki bajo sus manos hasta los glúteos de la pelinegra en una caricia que provocó un suspiro por parte de ella. Pegó un saltito y con ayuda de la pelirroja amarro sus piernas en la cintura de la mas alta, ambas sonrieron en aquel beso y Maki la condujo hasta la cama pasándose con cuidado arriba para no lastimarla. Aquel había tomado fuerza, Nico sentía su corazón estallar de felicidad, sus manos intentaban acariciar lánguidamente todo lo que podían alcanzar. La falta de aire hizo que se separaran sin dejar de mirarse la una a la otra, Maki, como en un impulso, acaricio con su mano el rostro de su Nico. Si, su Nico porque no la dejaría ir.

-Aun no me respondes...- Nico la empujó y logró posarse encima de la menor, entre sus piernas. Nico tomó las manos de la pelirroja aprisionándolas por encima de su cabeza, mientras daba pequeños besos en la mandíbula de la menor y bajando hasta su cuello. Maki estaba disfrutando el ser obligada a mantenerse inmóvil.

-No me has preguntado nada...- Dijo en un suspiro haciendo que Nico detuviera lo que estaba haciendo.

-Te lo dije...-

-Exacto, no me lo preguntaste.- Maki seguía con sus muñecas prisioneras de una mano de Nico, que aplicaba un poco de fuerza al agarre, podría estar así pero eso no iba a ser impedimento para retarla con la mirada.

-¿Me harás repetirlo?- Nico seguía mirándola, al parecer se lo tomaba más en serio.

-Solo si quieres...- Ronroneo Maki levantando la cabeza intentando posar un beso que no alcanzo ya que la pelinegra se alejó con una sonrisa.

Nico llevo su rostro al cuello de Maki, sus manos ya habían soltado las de ella.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Susurró bajito entre su cuello y el camino hacia su oreja. Un escalofrío provoco que todos los bellos de la menor se erizaran.

-Claro que quiero...- La pelirroja levanto el rostro de su ahora novia y se fundieron en otro beso.

################################

-Gracias Tsubasa por traer las compras, no sabes cuanto nos apena no poder hacer esto sola.- Eli recibía las bolsas de supermercado mientras invitaba a la castaña a sentarse en el polvoriento sofá de aquella cabaña.

-No gracias, estoy un poco apurada.- La ojiverde negó con su mano y su cabeza- Y entiendo que sea demasiado arriesgado aún.-

-¿Como esta Nico?- Nozomi trataba de averiguar si su amiga seguía molesta.

-Esta bien, supongo...debe estar en lo de Maki.- Respondió mientras observaba su teléfono. Ella debía irse.

-¿Maki?- Dijo la pelimorada.

-¡Oh! No lo sabias...- Tsubasa llevo una su mano a sus labios en un gesto sorprendido.- Adiós.- Se apresuró en partir, no quería que le hicieran más preguntas, si Nico no había dicho nada, era cosa suya.

################################

-¿Te encuentras más tranquila?- Pregunto Hanayo a la joven que antes lloraba en su hombro.

-S-si.- Contestó la otra mientras sobaba sus ojos.- Lo siento...y gracias.-

-No debes preocuparte.- La de anteojos ya no tenia idea de que decir.

-¿Has visto a las demás?-

-No.-

-¿Y Rin?- Umi no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad respecto a eso.

-Menos.- La respuesta automática de la menor sorprendió a Umi. Ella pensaba que serían inseparables.

-¿Que ocurrió?- Otra vez no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Muchas cosas, como mi padre, por ejemplo.- Hanayo intentaba que el tema no le afectara de mas.

-Creo que puedo entender hacia donde va esto...- Las mejillas de Umi se encendieron al decir esas palabras y Hanayo sonrió porque era la misma Umi tímida que recordaba.- ¿Me contaras la historia?- Agregó para convencerla.

Hanayo se acomodo sus gafas una vez mas y miro hacia todas partes, como si estuviera haciendo una travesura y alguien la podía atrapar. La menor le contó parte de la historia con Rin y el motivo de su alejamiento.

-Mmmm, Nos pasó igual...-

-¿Y que hiciste?- Hanayo preguntaba curiosa, nunca imaginó algo así.

-Solo me quedé.- Dijo, Umi la observo jugar con sus manos sobre su regazo y sabia que esa respuesta no la dejaba conforme, aún así no continuó porque tenía otros planes.

Hanayo guardaba silencio, le pareció que Umi no quería hablar con ella y no la culpaba, no se veían hace tiempo.

-Sabes...no te detuve solo porque quería hablar contigo Hanayo, perdí el contacto con todas...ni se como, bueno, lo perdimos y es que estábamos atravesando algunas cosas con Kotori.- La mayor comenzó a hablar nuevamente llamando su atención.- Me refiero a que me gustaría que me ayudaras a encontrarlas.-

################################

Tsubasa caminaba rápidamente por un lujoso centro comercial mientras tecleaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Las personas la reconocían y se preguntaban donde rayos iba la líder de A-Rise con ese humor. Al llegar a un puesto de finos chocolates sus ojos brillaron y una gran idea cruzó por sus cabeza.

-¿Es que ya no se llega temprano a las citas?- Honoka esperaba sentada fuera de un lujoso restaurante.

-Bueno, si no te gustan los detalles...- L castaña caminó haciendo un circulo al rededor de quien la esperaba con sus manos en la espalda.

-Me encantan.- Honoka sonreía con complicidad.

La ojiverde estuvo a punto de entregarle una caja de exquisitos bombones, cosa que consideraba un detalle, hasta que en ese momento el flash de una cámara las interrumpía.

-Estamos en vivo con la lider del grupo A-rise, señorita Tsubasa ¿Que dice acerca de los comentarios en donde se cuestiona el hecho de nunca ser vista con un novio?- Un reportero calvo con un micrófono en la mano irrumpió en la escena.-Veo que la ex líder de u's se ha hecho una gran fan.- Divagó el hombre mientras observaba la caja de chocolates.

-¿Fan?- Tsubasa reaccionó cuando Honoka utilizó un tono especial en esa pregunta, no era uno solo de enojo, ese tono contenía sorpresa, contenía hambre de reconocimiento. Reconocimiento que no podía darle ahora.

-Si, veras somos grandes amigas.- La tomó pasando un brazo por sus hombros, sonriendo para una foto. Tsubasa Kira se había olvidado de comentarle a su novia que para los medios, ella era completamente heterosexual.

-Honoka...espera...- Tsubasa intentaba alcanzar a la ojiazul que caminaba rápidamente sin mirar atrás por un callejón.-Honoka.-

-¿Que?- Se detuvo y dijo bajito.

-Tienes que entenderme Honoka, es difícil esto para mi, ni mi hermano lo sabe.- Tsubasa no mentía, además había que agregar la repercusión que haría en su carrera una noticia como esa.

-Te entiendo, si...solo que...- No quiso decirlo, en verdad luchaba por tener un poco de empatia , pero es que para ella era tan fácil soltarlo que aún no podía comprender a que le tenia tanto miedo.- Me tomó por sorpresa...-

-Vamos Honoka, no dejemos que arruinen este momento ¿Si?- Tsubasa le ofreció su mano para que la tomara y se fundieran en un abrazo. Rogaba que no la apresurara en este tema.

Honoka aceptó un tanto rígida aquel abrazo que de a poco se iba aflojando, intentaba alejar algunos pensamientos que se cruzaban en su cabeza por lo que se apresuro en besar a la ojiverde en medio del callejón desierto.

################################

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó Umi una vez más

-S-si...- Hanayo se sentía como una adolescente nuevamente con lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿Cuando iba a dejar de hacer cosas al azar? Miraba la pantalla de su teléfono ¿Podría ser que mantenga el mismo numero después de todo el tiempo? Su respuesta inmediata era un rotundo si.

-Entonces...hazlo.-

Hanayo trago saliva y presionó el botón verde del teclado. El sonido de marcado comenzó y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más.

Por otra parte, Rin se encontraba junto a Maki en el sofá de su apartamento, compartiendo unas palomitas.

-Si seguimos comiendo como lo hacemos, vamos a bajar las escaleras rodando.- Dijo Maki mientras cambiaba el canal.

-Tonterías, es uno de los placeres más grandes.- Rin la miro con entusiasmo y sonrisa gatuna mientras llenaba su puño de comida. Estaban riendo en el momento que su teléfono comienza a sonar, Maki desvío la vista y leyó el nombre en aquella pantalla.

-No puede ser...- Dijo sorprendida la peliroja.

-¿Que? ¿Que suce...- Ahora Rin también ponía atención en su teléfono. La melodía seguía sonando.

-¿Que esperas?-

Rin sacudió su cabeza y acepto la llamada, no dijo nada, solo lo acerco a su oreja y esperó que esto no fuera más que un sueño, un extraño, malo y a la vez hermoso sueño.

 _-¿Rin?-_ La nombrada casi no lo podia creer. Maki la observa detenidamente y le hace un gesto para que diga algo.

-¿Si?- Fue lo que dijo.

Silencio. Ninguna de las dos sabia que decir, por una parte una nunca creyó que iba a hacer esto y por otra, Rin solo no podía creérselo. De pronto Rin escucho un susurro proveniente del otro teléfono, sin entender.

- _E-ehhm...Tanto tiempo.-_ ¡Claro que era mucho tiempo! Pensó la pelinaranja.

-¿Para que me llamas Hanayo?- Dijo un poco seca. Maki abrió los ojos en descontento por su tono y Rin lo notó, nadie podía culpara, de pronto estaba enojada, no podía, simplemente no podía irse lejos y luego reaparecer así como así, claro que la había buscado pero...No sabía, solo ese sentimiento la invadió.

- _Preguntar como estas...me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar...-_ Rin comenzaba a escuchar sollozos desde la otra linea, apretó su mandíbula esperando que terminara lo que decía.- _...Soy libre Rin...-_

 _-_ ¿Cuando podrías?-

- _Hoy...-_ Rin continuaba escuchando los susurros que no podía entender.- _Hay un bar...cerca del hospital...-_

-Esta bien, nos vemos ahí...- Iba a colgar pero escucho que decían algo.

-¡ _Espera Rin! Si aún mantienes contacto con alguna de las chicas, me gustaría que las llevaras.-_ La otra contestó con un rápido "si" y luego cortó. Estaba confundida, por un momento pensó que solo quería hablar con ella.

-¿Y que dijo?- Escuchó la voz de Maki curiosa, incluso se le había olvidado que la otra chica estaba ahí.

-Quiere vernos...- Dijo Rin mientras lanzaba su teléfono a otro sillón.

-¿Vernos?-

-Si, me dijo que si tenia contacto con alguna de ustedes que también las llevara.-

Maki la miró un momento y entendió como se debía estar sintiendo, fue todo tan de repente, en algún microsegundo pensó que debía ir sola pero ahora creía todo lo contrario.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!- La puerta se abrió y Honoka se encontró con un silencio un tanto extraño.- ¿Que sucede?- Maki volvió su vista a Rin.

-Hanayo quiere vernos.- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa- ¿Que traes ahí?- Apunto una bolsa que contenía algo dentro.

-Chocolates ¿Quieres?- La ojiazul se acerco a ella mostrándole los exquisitos chocolates con emoción haciendo que la menor soltara un "¡Nya!"- Espera...¿Que Hanayo quiere vernos? ¿A todas? ¿incluyéndonos?- Pregunto Honoka con un dedo en su mentón.

-Así es.- Rin respondió con su boca llena de chocolate.

################################

-Gracias Katashi, tus servicios son muy útiles, además de tu confianza.- Eli hablaba por teléfono caminando desde un lado a otro y luego sentándose en el polvoriento sofá de la cabaña en donde se encontraban.

-¿Quien era?- Nozomi se le acerco posando sus manos en los hombros de la rubia que relajaba su cabeza ante la caricia.

-Un joven que trabajaba antes para nosotros...bueno, tiene nuestra edad, se ve buena gente.- Eli luchaba por no cerrar los ojos, Nozomi habia convertido el toque en un masaje.- Lo necesito para conseguir algo de la casa de mi padre, le tiene confianza, quien sabrá porque.-

-La bebe ya se durmió...- La pelimorada se agacho y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿Estas proponiendo algo?- Eli levanto una ceja provocadoramente haciendo que la otra riera mientras caminaba rodeando el sofá para quedar frente a ella.

-No podría ser más obvio.- Eli la atrajo hacia ella, Nozomi se sentó sobre las piernas de la rubia y comenzaron a besarse. La pelimorada llevo su mano al cabello de su novia deshaciendo el agarre.- Me gusta tu cabello suelto.-

Eli la miro con sus ojos brillando de deseo y la acercó una vez más. Pensaba que en lo que a ella respectaba, le encantaba todo de Nozomi.

################################

Las luces de la ciudad se encendieron anunciando la llegada de la noche. Las personas que se disponían a pasarla bien caminaban por la calle en grupos de amigos, todos diferentes pero todos con el mismo objetivo. Nico miraba por la ventana de un taxi a todas esas personas y se preguntaba que iba hacer cada una, quizás alguien buscaba el amor en lugares equivocados, quizás otros tan solo no querían estar solos. De pronto giró su cabeza para ver como Maki miraba concentradamente hacia el frente del camino, a la pelinegra le pareció hermosa con todas las luces que pintaban levemente su rostro. Entonces estiró su mano para alcanzar la de ella en una caricia escondida provocando que la otra diera un pequeño salto.

-¿Me pueden repetir donde vamos?- Pregunto Nico acomodandose en el asiento.

-Vamos a un bar para encontrarnos con Hanayo.- Respondió Honoka desde el asiento de adelante. Nico no pudo no echar un vistazo rápido al rostro de Rin, se preguntaba como le afectaba todo esto.

Después de unos minutos el taxi se detuvo frente a un bar de ladrillos con un nombre extraño que iluminaba una esquina, gente salía y entraba, otros tenían que ayudarlos a salir. Cada una puso dinero para pagar el viaje y observaron como se alejaba aquel auto para voltearse a ver el aspecto de aquel local.

-¿Seguras que es aquí?- Preguntó curiosa Honoka, en verdad se le hacia entraño que una persona como Hanayo quedara en un lugar como ese, pero bueno, aveces los años no pasaban sin cambios.

-Esta fue la dirección que envío en mensaje.- Rin puso la pantalla de su celular en su rostro.

-Bueno, si no entramos, nunca lo averiguaremos.- Maki tomó la mano de Nico llevándola hacia dentro en un acto que ella describía como valiente. .

El bar no era muy lejano a los que Nico haya entrado, las luces eran un tanto bajas para demostrar un poco más de privacidad, las personas sostenían vasos vacíos y otras llenos en sus manos, meseros iban con mas tragos de aquí para allá. Mesas ubicadas en distintos lugares y otras en la barra para los que iban sin compañía. La pelinegra investigaba todo a su paso, incluso había una escalera hacia un sector V.I.P. Luego sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña figura con anteojos, acomodaba sus lentes mirando a su alrededor, le dio un apretón a la mano de su novia y apunto a quien era la persona que buscaban.

-Ahí está.- Les dijo Maki a Honoka y Rin.

La otra las vio acercarse y su cuerpo se puso un tanto ansioso, era totalmente diferente solo imaginar el momento a verlas ahí, tan cambiadas y grandes.

-Vinieron...-

-Claro que vinimos...- Respondió Rin un poco menos simpática. Honoka se acercó y le dijo algo al oído.

-¿Que te trae por aquí Hanayo? Había escuchado que te habías mudado.- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento y hacia que Maki se sentara a su lado.

-B-bueno...- Posó sus ojos en cada una de las personas que esperaban su respuesta.- Si, me fui un tiempo y volví.-

-¿Junto a tu familia?- Preguntó Honoka sacando maní de un pequeño plato en la mesa.

-Mi padre...ha muerto.- Contesto rápidamente mientras acomodaba sus anteojos y acariciaba sus piernas manejando la angustia. Rin solo la observó inspeccionándole, esta bien, había conseguido que se sintiera un poco mal por ella.

-Veo que aun no ordenan.- La voz de una sexta chica llego al oído de las demás

-¿¡Umi!?- Maki se levantó para abrazar a las mayor recién llegada consiguiendo que Nico las mirara de reojo con recelo.

 ** _Flashbac_** _k_

 _-¿Crees que Umi esta muy cercana a Maki?- Nico escuchaba atentamente a ambas chicas que conversaban en voz baja mientras ella estiraba, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo._

 _-No lo se Kotori, yo veo todo normal.- Respondió la lider del grupo en ese entonces._

 _-No lo entiendes, ayer...- La chica del cabello grisaceo miro hacia todas partes.- Ayer se juntaron en casa de Umi, no sabía que fueran así de cercanas.- Para Nico eso fue casi como una daga en su corazón, sabía que no tenia posibilidad._

 _-Si lo entiendo Kotori, pero quizás no quiera hablar de eso contigo...- Respondió con desacostumbrada molestia Honoka._

 _La pelinegra no quiso saber que problemas podían tener ellas dos. Solo le había quedado en la cabeza aquella conversación que revelaba muchas cosas._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

-¡Maki!- Ambas chicas se apretaron en un efusivo abrazo que parado Nico estaba durando demasiado. Por lo que no pudo evitar hablar.

-¿Qu...-

-¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó Honoka tomando por sorpresa a todas, la que estaba de pié frente a su silla, casi encarando a Umi no era Honoka.

\- Volvimos Honoka y Kotori esta en problemas...- La más alta le contestó a su amiga con evidente tristeza en su rostro.

Las demás se encontraban en silencio, demás estaba decir que no entendían para nada, sin saberlo, cada una tenia una similar pregunta en sus cabezas ¿Que había pasado con ese trio de amigas?

 **Continuara...**

 **Esta bien no me odien:c ajajajajaja como ya se habrán imaginado me encanta el drama (y este no es el peor) pero ya nos ocuparemos de eso... como dije no todo podía ser color de rosa, me gustaría dar a los personajes problemas que podían haber causado la edad y distintas cosas (espero me entiendan) de a poco se van descifrando temas y vendrán cosas peores dice la biblia MUAJAJAJA c:**

 **pero lo primero es lo primero ¿Que rayos paso entre Honoka, Umi y Kotori? o mejor aun ¿Que rayos paso entre Umi y Maki?**

 **Averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo! Nos vemos! c:**


	7. Casi una reconciliación?

**Buenas noches! si, he vuelto. Debo pedir disculpas por la demora, he estado intentado sobrevivir a la universidad y ha sido difícil intentar escribir. Bueno, espero les guste el capitulo, intentare postear el próximo en menos tiempo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si (:**

-¿Problemas?- Dijo Maki un poco aturdida por como se habían tornado las cosas en tan solo segundos.

-S-si.- Respondio Umi.

-Entonces será mejor que comiences a contarnos.- Nico entró en la discusión.

Honoka había tomado asiento mientras la observaba, los recuerdos inevitablemente inundaron su memoria. Mientras Umi comenzaba su relato.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Umi caminaba a toda velocidad hacia su departamento, la editorial donde llevaba sus eventuales trabajos quedaba cerca por lo que no se molestó en tomar el metro a su casa, cada cinco zancadas miraba el reloj y cada otras mas checkeaba su teléfono por nuevos mensajes. Subía las escaleras saltándose un escalón, algo innombrable invadió todo su cuerpo y la hacia reaccionar como lo estaba haciendo._

 _-Bienven...- Escuchó al abrir la puerta, su compañera adivinó su estado apenas entró._

 _-¿Me puedes explicar esto, Kotori?- La nombrada frunció el ceño al no entender y la otra le acercó rápidamente el teléfono a la cara, tan cerca que tuvo que echarse para atrás para poder enfocar de mejor manera._

 _-No tengo idea de que es...Umi...- La chica de cabello rubio ceniza miraba aquella pantalla impactada. Lo que el aparato mostraba era una foto de ella desnuda mientras una chica desconocida la abrazaba por la espalda._

 _-¿No sabes? Yo te explicaré ¡Eres tú maldita sea! ¡Estas viéndote en la puta pantalla y no eres capaz de reconocerlo!- Kotori se sorprendió de aquello, la verdad es que Umi no era una persona así, aunque si lo pensaba un poco mejor, este tema tocaba su fibra._

 _-Baja el tono de voz...- Al decir eso la vio apretar la mandíbula, quizás estaba apagando el fuego con gasolina.- No soy yo.- Prefirió afirmar.- Tu sabes todo lo que ha hecho tu familia...-_

 _-¿Pretendes que crea así de fácil que después de estos años mi familia sigue intentando hacernos la vida imposible?- Umi se acercaba peligrosamente a Kotori.- ¿Así como con Honoka?-_

 _Un silencio infernal invadió aquella sala de estar donde se encontraban, Kotori solo la miro y se levanto del sillón en donde hace minutos estaba tejiendo algo. Caminaba de aquí para allá con cosas en sus manos, no eran muchas, un peluche, un poco de ropa y un bolso donde echarlo todo. Los recuerdos se los metería en cualquier otro lado, pensó._

 _-¿Que haces?- Preguntó la de cabello azul un poco asustada por lo que estaba adivinando._

 _-Sabes lo que hago, sabes que esta no es la primera ni la ultima vez que te afecte este tema y sabes que me duele.- Contesto la otra bajando la mirada.- Si no me vas a creer, en el caso de alguna vez lo hacerlo. Si no confías es mi, entonces estoy sobrando en este hogar.- Sentenció parada en la puerta, aún no se iba, quizás la detendría._

 _-Eso...escapa, cobarde.-_

 _Kotori no esperó más y se fue dejando un portazo detrás de si. Umi se quedo viendo la puerta, arrepintiéndose de sus actos, iba a tomar las llaves para ir a buscarla cuando el sonido del frenar de un vehículo y gente gritando la detuvo e imaginando lo peor se asomó por la ventana. Ahí estaba el oso de peluche que ella alguna vez ganó para Kotori, tirado en el cemento junto a su ropa, se quedó paralizada un microsegundo. Bajó las escaleras a máxima velocidad, corría por la calle empujando a todos, no sabia si su corazón latía con fuerza por el esfuerzo físico o si se estaba preparando para detenerse en el caso de haberse detenido el de ella, porque nunca se lo perdonaria. Se hinco tomando la mano de Kotori, al lado de un chico que usaba su teléfono para llamar a la ambulancia._

 _-¡Kotori, Kotori!- Dijo desesperada._

 _La nombrada sentía un pesar en todo su cuerpo, era como si el solo respirar le quitara todas sus energías, que apenas le quedaban. Dio un suave apretón a la mano de su novia, no quería irse así, no quería que la imagen de ella con sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor fuera lo ultimo que viera. Entonces cuando ella se abalanzó para abrazarla de una manera incomoda por su estado y luego la miró otra vez repleta de sangre que supuso era de ella, reunió sus ultimas fuerzas._

 _-Te amo...- Susurró antes de que sus ojos se cerraran._

 _-¡Kotori!- El grito desesperado de Umi alertó a todos los testigos, los brazos de un hombre la sostenían para que no interrumpiera en el procedimiento._

 _7 horas después._

 _Umi se encontraba en el hospital caminando de un lado para otro como un león enjaulado. La madre de la chica estaba tomando un café y sentía su mirada mientras lo revolvía. Umi sabia que ella conocía lo que paso, ella misma contó lo sucedido al momento de dar su versión a la policía, si la odiaba en estos momentos no la culpaba, porque ella también se odiaba._

 _-Deja de pasear con la culpa, no sirve de nada.- Le dijo la mujer de los mismos cabellos que su hija._

 _-Soy una tonta.-_

 _-Si, lo eres.- Le dijo mientras estiraba la mano con un café para ella.- Pero el accidente no fue tu culpa.-_

 _Estaba a punto de rebatir eso cuando un hombre cano entro a la sala de espera buscando a los familiares de Minami Kotori, entonces ambas mujeres se dirigieron al doctor._

 _-Los familiares pueden entrar.- Dijo frenandolas un poco._

 _-Soy la madre y ella es la novia.- Dijo la mujer mayor._

 _-Lo lamento, yo entiendo estas cosas pero dado el estado y el lugar donde se encuentra, si no es el esposo, tan solo familiares directos pueden pasar.- Dijo el doctor un tanto apenado._

 _-Entiendo...- Umi no iba a discutir, no era culpa de el si el gobierno aún no reconocía legalmente esta clase de unión y todas esas cosas que no se detendría a pensar en estos momentos._

 _-Te traeré la información.- Su suegra le apretó el hombro antes de entrar por la misma puerta en donde había entrado aquel hombre._

 _Al otro día._

Umi sentía como la movían, sus párpados le pesaban. Cuando abrió los ojos se topo con que todo lo que había sucedido no era una pesadilla, ella misma se encontraba doblada en un sillon para una persona. Dos personas se encontraban en frente de ella observándola, a una la reconocía pero se quedo observando la mirada fría de la segunda.

 _-Buen día.- Saludo educadamente. La mujer que se encontraba ahí parada al lado de un caballero bien vestido y sus mismos ojos pero de mas edad era su suegra._

 _-No tienen nada de buenos señorita, estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió y contrario a lo que piensa mi hija, mi nieta esta en coma por su culpa.- Ahí fue cuando supo de quien se trataba, Kotori le contó la historia de como su madre discutía con su abuelo al ser este tan conservador y frío, si hasta se fue de la casa, luego se hizo cargo del colegio, ciertamente lo menor que poseía ese señor._

 _-Lo sé.- Dijo la peliazul limpiándose una lágrima que amenazaba con salir._

 _-Al menos lo sabes, a penas la saquemos de aquí tendra prohibido siquiera acercarse o mirarte, tan solo le has traído tragedia.- Hablo el abuelo. Umi tan solo se quedó callada, no lo podiacreer._

 _-Padre...- intento intervenir la otra mujer._

 _-Tu tampoco tienes opinión aquí.-_

 _-Es mi hija.-_

 _-Y no eres capaz de protegerla.- Sentenció el caballero antes de girarse e irse._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Todas estaban en silencio después de escuchar la historia de Umi quien luchaba por no llorar en aquel bar.

-Siempre has sido buena diciendo cosas hirientes al ultimo momento.- Susurro Honoka.

-Lo sé y por eso necesito superar todo.- Se le acercó Umi.- Incluso esto.-

-Bueno, pero para eso tendrán tiempo...- Hablo Maki. Sentía que debían arreglarlo ellas solas, incluso con Kotori presente, sea lo que sea.

-Entonces ¿Aún no la ves?- Preguntó Rin un poco curiosa.

-Lamentablemente no he tenido la oportunidad.- Contestó.- Gracias por venir...- Agregó un tanto apenada.

El mesero las interrumpió preguntando si querían ordenar y todas asintieron, algunas pidieron una cerveza, otras solo un refresco y ordenaron una porción grande de papas fritas para compartir.

-Ya veras como todo se va a solucionar, el tiempo se encargará.- Agregó Nico dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Entonces si has madurado.- Dijo Umi un poco sorprendida haciendo que todas, hasta la misma Nico se rieran.

-Deberías ver las cosas de grande que hacen con Maki.- Agregó Honoka riendo un poco mas simpática, como si de pronto volvieran a la secundaria. Ganándose un golpe de Nico y viendo como Maki le daba un pequeño beso a la pelinegra.

-N-no sean desvergonzadas.- Dijo Umi sonrojada y tapándose los ojos al ver la escena.

Todas rieron aún más, quizás era el alcohol o no, pero a pesar de no verse hace años, el sentimiento de familiaridad las invadió profundamente. Umi así lo sintió y Hanayo que pensaba que todo iba a ser incomodo también, quizás no era exactamente igual con las personas que les interesaba estar realmente reconciliadas, pero exactamente como dijo Nico, el tiempo de encargaría.

Eran las tres de la mañana y Umi no sabia como se había pasado el tiempo tan rápido, se encontraba en el baño un tanto ebria, respiro profundamente, en verdad lo necesitaba. Por el espejo vio como Honoka entraba y se dio vuelta para encararla.

-Ven.- Le dijo Honoka estirando sus brazos y la peliazul no hizo mas que abalanzarse sobre ella y llorar. Llorar como le faltaba hacerlo, quizás era el alcohol pero le hacían falta las idioteces de Honoka y sobretodo sus consuelos.

-Lo lamento Honoka...- Dijo en su pecho.

-Tranquila, ya hablaremos de esto...- La pelinaranja sobaba su espalda.- Especialmente cuando no estemos ebrias.- Agregó con una pequeña risa y lágrimas en sus ojos. Esto no significaba que ella iba hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pensó Honoka, pero si amaba mas a su amiga que el rencor a una tonta pelea y lamentaba todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Luego, ambas chicas llegaban con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras volvían a tomar asiento.

-Lastima que no sabemos nada acerca de Nozomi y Eli.- Agregó Hanayo. Corrección, Nico si sabia.

-Es extraño.- Dijo Rin inocentemente.- ¿Tampoco sabes nada tu, Nico?-

-No he tenido contacto, hace mucho tiempo.- La nombrada bajo su cabeza, otra mentira.

El silencio se apodero de la mesa un momento, hasta que Hanayo anuncio la hora y todas decidieron que era buen momento para volver a casa, incluso Umi decidió ir a tomar un baño, dormir y volver al hospital.

###############################

Nico y Maki caminaban de la mano por la calle que iba hasta el apartamento de la menor. El frío de la noche las abrazaba de manera dulce. Nico pensaba que en la mañana tenia asuntos que hacer y no le agradaba tener que mentirle a Maki.

-¿Te quedaras?- Preguntó Maki despreocupada mientras observaba el tomar de sus manos con un leve sonrojo y tomando por sorpresa a la otra.

-No puedo, mañana temprano tengo los últimos exámenes y no traigo ropa.- Dijo Nico con pesar porque si quería quedarse.

-Es una lastima.- Dijo Maki tomándola de la cintura con evidente coqueteo en su mirada.

-Maki estamos en la calle.- Dijo Nico siguiendo su juego poniendo sus manos en su pecho.- Podrían vernos.-

-Son las cuatro de la mañana Nico, nadie puede vernos.- La menor clavaba su mirada violeta en su novia y la nombrada sólo pensaba en quedarse. Entonces sin pensarlo más se elevo un poco buscando los labios que tanto quería probar. Maki le devolvió el beso gustosa, sus lenguas se buscaban hambrientas haciendo que sus cuerpos se desearan. La pelirroja pegaba mas su cuerpo sacando un suspiro ahogado en la mayor.

Alguno que otro auto pasaba a veces, aparentemente ignorando la demostración de dos amantes en medio de la noche.

################################

-Rin...- Decia Hanayo cargándose en la chica gato.

-Hanayo, estas demasiado ebria.- Dijo Rin con un poco de molestia en su voz. En el fondo ella sabia que cuando habia cambiado su refresco por unas copas de quien sabe lo que tomó, a la de anteojos le pasaría esto.

Ya estaban cerca de la casa de la rubia, si, Rin sabia donde quedaba porque la había ido a buscar, se sentía un poco rara respecto a eso.

-¡Mira!- Hanayo se emociono y se soltó del agarre de la otra para ir tambaleándose pero a paso apresurado hacia la pileta que se encontraba ahí.

-No vayas a hacer nada extr...- Rin no alcanzo a terminar ya que el sonido del agua chapoteando le indico que habían hecho todo lo que ella quería evitar.- ¡Hanayo!- No sabia si tenia mas miedo que de lo ebria se ahogara en esos centímetros de profundidad o que esa no era una conducta normal de la otra.

-¡Ven Rin!- Decía Hanayo mientras chapoteaba en la pileta.

-Te vas a enfermar.- Dijo sería la otra con su mano sobando su frente ¿En que momento se había metida en esto?

-Entonces llevame.- Rin no sabia que Hanayo ocultaba un mensaje en esas simples palabras, por lo que en un gesto caballeroso le puso su chaqueta en los hombros y se dirigieron hasta su casa.

La pelinaranja buscaba las llaves en la cartera de su amiga mientras la otra se colgaba de su cuello y reía hasta que logro abrirla.

-No hagas muchho ruido.- El tono juguetón que se le escapaba a la rubia no paso desapercibido por la otra y mucho menos el dedo que poso en sus labios. La tomo de la mano dirigiéndole hacia un lugar desconocido. La chica de anteojos corria por un largo pasillo, Rin observo que en su interior habia un patio rodeado por mas pasillo y puertas dobles, hasta que choco con la espalda de su acompañante que abría con dificultas una de esas puertas.

Cuando entraron, Rin percibió el olor de la rubia, era indiscutible que se trataba de su habitación, la luz de la luna entraba por un ventanal e iluminaba la cama para dos con cubrecama rosa. Sin previó aviso Hanayo la abrazó haciendo que dieran vueltas por el espacio de la habitación, el estado de ella no ayudaba para nada a Rin para mantener el equilibrio, entonces cayeron en la cama, con la pelinaranja encima y cada uno de sus brazos al costado de su cabeza.

-Hanayo...- Dijo Rin.

-Kayocchin.- Susurró la otra.

-¿Que?-

-Sabes que debes decirme así...- Dijo poniendo sus brazos en cuello de Rin que seguía e la posición en la que había caído.

-Me dijiste que no te llamara de esa forma.- Contestó.

-Fue hace tiempo.-

-¡No puedes Hanayo! Deja de hacer el ridículo y explicarme que quieres porque por mi parte no creo que sea la mejor forma de querer arreglar algo...- La pelinaranja ya se estaba exasperando.- No puedes venir y hacer como si no me has hecho daño.- Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro. La nombrada aflojo el agarre y poco a poco sus brazos cayeron a la cama, ya no la podía mirar a los ojos, entonces volteo su cara, haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran con la luz lunar.

-Te necesito a ti...- Dijo intentando no llorar.- Estoy completamente sola ¿Sabes? Fui yo quien tomó esa aguja y mató a su padre agonizante, porque ni aunque me convirtiera en criminal desobedecí a su palabra.- Por fin la miró a los ojos.- Y eso es lo que menos me interesa Rin, me duele que ya ni me mires como lo hacías antes.- Finalizo la de anteojos.

-Y-yo...No puedo.- Dijo Rin acariciando su rostro, la otra pensó que al fin la iba a reconfortar como quería, pero la pelinaranja solo se levanto y salió muy rápido de ahí.

################################

Eran las 9 a.m y Honoka caminaba apresuradamente por una calle demasiado más lujosa de las que siempre estaba acostumbrada transitar, no le agradaban mucho, se había ganado bastantes miradas de sospechas e incluso acusadoras de los vecinos que se levantaban temprano para pasear a sus perros de razas extravagantes o limpiar sus jardines decorados pulcramente. Caminaba sin ganas hasta que llegó a uno de esos jardines y una mujer de edad, baja con un delantal la recibió.

-Señorita Honoka ¿Que la trae por aquí?

-Ya te dije que me dijeras solamente Honoka, abuela.- Le dijo Honoka sonriente, a la señora le hacia gracia que la joven la llamara así por lo que no se quejó.

-¿Vienes buscando a la señorita Tsubasa? Veo que son muy amigas.- Dijo inocentemente la abuela con una sonrisa, a Honoka ese titulo que no era malo, pero no le correspondía, le molestaba un poco, pero la abuela no sabia nada de eso.- Esta en su habitación, no hay nadie en la casa, yo iré hacer unas compras.-

-Si somos grandes amigas y como lo somos, creame que se que no es una señorita.- Dijo Honoka acercándose a ella como contándole un secreto, logrando que soltara una risa.- Gracias, la iré a buscar.-

-¡Hice galletas!- Grito la señora antes de irse.

-¡La amo abuela!- Honoka le devolvió el grito.

Entro a la casa, que ella mas consideraba una mansión directamente al gran mesón de la cocina, donde si descansaba un plato de galletas horneadas, tomó unas cuantas y se dirigió a las escaleras que , para el gusto de ella, innecesariamente se dividía en dos. Sabia que la de la derecha era la más cercana a la puerta de su novia por lo que la subió rápidamente. Se topo con un largo corredor que, incluso, seguía mas allá doblando una esquina, tocó las paredes y contó uno, dos, tres, la tercera puerta era la indicada. Entró suavemente cuidando de que no se cayeran sus preciadas galletas, ahí estaba la castaña con sus audifonos puestos y un cuaderno en la mano, mientras golpeaba su escritorio con un lápiz logrando un ritmo. La ojiazul supuso que se trabajaba en una canción, entonces aprovechó el momento.

-¡Soy un monstruo!- Gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre la cantante tocando sus hombros de manera brusca y haciendo que su presa se girara con una cara indescriptible.

-¡Honoka! ¿Lo que tengo en mi cara es galleta molida y baboseada?- La ojiverde efectivamente se limpiaba pequeñas migas de galletas que cayeron en su rostro mientras que la otra la asustaba sin piedad.

-Es parte del realismo.- Dijo Honoka con su típica sonrisa jovial.

-Ven aquí monstruo...- La castaña tomó su mano y la jalo hacia ella para que se sentara en sus piernas, aprovechando que la silla donde estaba era grande. Honoka obedeció y no contenta con tan solo el contacto, decidió besarla mientras acariciaba su cabello corto, que ella pensaba le quedaba de maravilla.

-¿Como has estado?- Preguntó a la pelinaranja sosteniéndola por la cintura, Tsubasa sabia que debido a sus horarios y los estudios de su novia, combinado con que la relación era secreta, excepto para el circulo de Honoka, no podían verse a menudo o como ella deseaba hacerlo y sabia que su novia lo ha estado aguantando muy bien.

-Bien...Ayer fuimos a un bar con las chicas...-

-¿Las chicas? ¿Rin, Nico, Maki y tu?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Y Hanayo...y...Umi.- Confeso Honoka sintiendo como los músculos de Tsubasa se tensaban un poco. Hace apenas una semana, cuando no tenian idea de si Umi seguía existiendo en este mundo, ella y Tsubasa se quedaron en el cuarto de Honoka toda la noche y decidieron hablar sobre ellas y otras cosas, entonces inevitablemente el tema de Umi y Kotori había salido.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Honoka caminaba sonriente, faltaba poco para que terminaran las clases y con eso las de tercero se graduarían, no le gustaba pensar de mala manera eso, aunque habían acordado que con la graduación vendría el termino de u's, se encontraba feliz por toda la gama de posibilidades que tenían sus amigas luego de la secundaria. Iba a doblar la esquina hasta que vio la puerta de alguna sala y un sollozo provenía de ahí, decidió entrar para ayudar a quien sea que fuera._

 _-Kotori...- Llamó Honoka al reconocer el cabello que se veía entre las mesas y sillas, su amiga se encontraba hincada abrazando sus rodillas mientras su cuerpo se agitaba por el intento de tomar aire. No recibió respuesta._

 _La pelinaranja se abrió paso hasta llegar a la otra y poner su palma en su espalda, acariciándola lentamente en manera de apoyo._

 _-¿Tengo algo mal?- Susurro Kotori entre llanto._

 _-¿Que?-_

 _-¡Lo que dije! ¿Que es lo que no tengo?- A la ojiazul le sorprendió aquella pregunta, Kotori era una persona animosa y siempre cariñosa con ella ¿Es que el amor hacia tan mal? Le era un tanto impactante que esa Kotori fuera la que siempre la protegía de Umi cuando jugaban._

 _-Eres casi perfecta Kotori.- La nombrada levanto la mirada hacia su amiga como si la ayudara a escucharla mejor.- Cuando pienso en ti no pienso nada más que en buenas cosas...- Honoka no sabia que decía, solo vomitaba lo que pensaba y reflexionaba a veces pero mantenía en secreto, no porque se avergonzara, sino que, bueno, no siempre había que decirlo todo.-_

 _-Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor...-_

 _\- Sabes que no es así.- Honoka soltó una risa, sus ojos se fijaron en los rojos de llanto de su amiga y la abrazó.- Creo saber el porque de tu angustia y puedo decirte que no tienes nada malo, eres atenta, graciosa, sabes contener y mírate, eres hermosa No tienes motivo para estar celosa de Maki- Dijo logrando que la chica de rubio ceniza también soltando una pequeña carcajada.- No sufras por las inseguridades de Umi...- Lo ultimo lo susurro._

 _La más alta se separó de su amiga logrando quedar muy cerca, de pronto se sintió comprendida, ya no era ella quien protegía a la otra en juegos, se había dado cuenta que Honoka la estaba protegiendo y era real, de pronto un sentimiento la inundó de la nada, espontáneo y efímero. Entonces lo hizo, sus labios acortaron la distancia entre las dos juntándolos._

 _Honoka no sabia que sucedía, su amiga la estaba besando y quizás era lo que necesitaba entonces no se separó, al contrario, cerro sus ojos buscando apoyarla con aquel contacto tan intimo. Luego de unos segundos se separaron y la ojiazul no pudo evitar reírse por lo había pasado._

 _-¡Lo siento!- Kotori se tapaba la boca, el rastro de las lágrimas aun estaba en sus ojos._

 _-No te preocupes...para eso estamos las amigas.-_

 _-¿Amigas?- Una voz bastante conocida las interrumpió. Kotori, como si quemara, se alejó de Honoka lo que más pudo._

 _-Hola umi...- Saludó Honoka.- No sabia que estabas por aquí- Dijo casi inocentemente, para ella era difícil estar en la situación de ellas dos. Nunca había querido elegir un bando pero no podíanegar que su apoyo estaba donde Kotori, por distintas cosas, pero principalmente porque Umi estaba siendo una idiota esos días. Al principio había sido gracioso pensar en que tanta sensibilidad y su alma de poeta la hacían así ¿Los artistas estaban locos, verdad? Pero se estaba pasando._

 _-Ya veo lo que pasa aquí.- Dijo la de cabello oscuro ignorando a la ojiazul, para luego darse media vuelta y caminar a otra parte._

 _-¡Umi espera!- Kotori se levanto para ir corriendo detrás de ella pero una mano agarrando su muñeca la detuvo._

 _\- Limpiate la cara, Kotori.- Honoka se acercó a ella limpiando sus lágrimas mientras le sonreía. Luego la soltó, sabia que ambas tenían cosas de que hablar._

 _2 días después._

 _Una clase muy aburrida para Honoka había terminado, odiaba ingles. Se quedó dormida por lo que el salón estaba vacío, se disponía a arreglar sus pertenencias para irse hasta que un portazo la saco de su trance._

 _-Umi...- Dijo cálidamente._

 _-¿Hasta cuando vas a hacerte la idiota?-_

 _-¿Que?-_

 _Umi estaba parada seriamente esperando que la otra respondiera, este no era alguno de sus juegos por lo que Honoka no hizo como si le tuviera miedo. Se paro frente a ella para que fuera al grano._

 _-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo Umi, este método funcionara con Kotori, no conmigo.- Dijo Honoka, quizás un poco más desafiante de lo que había planeado._

 _-Esta bien- Dijo su amiga mirando hacia abajo por la diferencia de altura.- Sabes que me gusta y se supone que eres nuestra amiga...si hubiera sabido que querías quitármela.-_

 _-¿Ah?- La pelinaranja estaba un poco confundida, ella había imaginado que Kotori la buscaría, le explicaría que fue un mal entendido, un simple impulso de amistad y todo quedaría ahí para siempre.- Estas enferma...- Le dijo, no sabia hasta donde llegaba su imaginación, pero le iba a explicar. Sin embargo, la otra no la dejo continuar._

 _-¡Por favor! Si Kotori me dijo que tu fuiste quien la besó.- Umi levanto los brazos como explicándole algo obvio. - No dejare que te metas.-_

 _-¿Y que harás...Umi?- En estos momentos Honoka ya no cabía en si, estaba enojada por caer en el estúpido juego de ellas dos, estaba enojada porque ellas, siendo sus amigas la dejaron caer y estaba enojada con Kotori porque quiso salvar su trasero y sin dudar la lanzó hasta Umi, quien ciertamente era una idiota testaruda. Por todo eso no tomó una actitud pasiva.- ¿Estarás con ella a escondidas toda tu vida porque aun no eres capaz de decirle a tu padre...-_

 _-Callate...-_

 _-¡Mirate! Siquiera puedes afirmarlo para ti misma y te atreves a comportarte como un perro guardián con ella...quizás si disfrutaras más del tiempo que pasas con Kotori que importarte los demás...- Honoka había suavizado su tono, en verdad quería darle ese consejo a su amiga._

 _-No me digas esas cosas, envidiosa, solo quieres liberarte el camino, como siempre has sido la tercera rueda...- Soltó Umi un tanto insegura, sabía que eso iba a doler pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y lo supo cuando Honoka solo bajó su mirada._

 _-¿Solo eso soy?- Susurró verdaderamente triste. Quizás si lo era. Se quedó callada, le iba a explicar las cosas pero no le iba a dar esa satisfacción._

 _Mas tarde en ese mismo día había llegado temprano y se encontró con Nico en la escalera de la azotea, quizás esperaba a alguien pero solo la saludó, cuando entro se encontró con Kotori que la saludaba sonriente. "Idiota" pensó, como de costumbre la saludo, luego de un momento, escucharon la puerta abrirse y cerrarse pero no apareció nadie, Honoka supuso que era Nico mientras intentaba no escuchar la charla común de la rubia de como Umi estaba muy cercana a Maki. No quería escucharla, ese día en verdad no quería, por lo que la paro en seco y solo se dedico a estirar._

 _Kotori nunca supo porque Honoka desde ese día la trataba diferente o quizás tenia una idea de porque, pero no se atrevía a confirmarlo._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

-Entonces...¿Como estuvo la convivencia?- Preguntó a Honoka atrayéndola mas hacia ella.

-Bien...- El animo de Honoka había cambiado un poco, analizando su situación se había metido en algo parecido que Kotori, Tsubasa no le había dicho nada a su familia, entendía lo de los medios, pero ella quería entrar a esta casa como su novia, a veces se preguntaba si era caprichosa, pero las cosas en secreto traían problemas y simplemente no le agradaban.

-Sé lo que piensas Honoka, solo dame uno dias, yo no te llevaré lejos y tampoco te tratare mal, no soy Umi.- Dijo Tsubasa un poco avergonzada. Provocando que la otra soltara una carcajada.

-Ella no trataba mal a Kotori, solo eran adolescentes dramáticas, bueno, quizas Umi un tanto celosa, pero si te fijabas bien, se notaba que Umi es una auténtica caballero, atenta, un poco loca, pero romántica y esas cosas.-

-Lo siento por no ser ella.- Soltó Tsubasa esta vez con sarcasmo y humor.

-Pues yo te quiero a ti.- Dijo Honoka pasando sus manos por el cuello de la castaña hasta anclarlos en su nuca y atraerla hacía ella.

Tsubasa suspiro en aquel beso que habían comenzado, tomó las piernas de su novia y con un poco de esfuerzo la cargo hacia la cama sin dejar de besarse, Honoka aventuraba sus manos traviesas por debajo de la falda que ella usaba y podía sentir la lengua caliente de la pelinaranja provocándola en su cuello. De pronto la temperatura de la habitación fue ej aumento, la castaña intentaba desabotonar los jeans ajustados que traia Honoka, quizás solo para provocarla, pensó. Ambas se dedicaban a besarse, tocarse e intentar sacar todo lo que estorbaba. Tsubasa estaba dedicándole atención con su boca a uno de los pechos de su amada cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Wow...-

Ambas se cubrieron con lo único que encontraron y solo se dedicaban a mirar hacia la puerta. Tsubasa estaba estupefacta mientras Honoka se preguntaba si así se sentía Maki cuando la interrumpían.

-Hijo ¿Le avisaste a tu hermana que hay hela...- Honoka abrió aun mas los ojos cuando vio a una mujer pelinegra e inconfundibles ojos verdes asomarse por la misma entrada donde se encontraba el hermano menor de su novia.

¿Por que tardan tanto?- Esta vez vio a un hombre castaño con unas cuantas canas y ojos café hacerse un espacio por la misma puerta. Honoka pensaba que esto no era una amiga interrumpiendo. Esto era definitivamente peor.

Tsubasa y Honoka se encontraban, vestidas, sentadas en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras eran observadas por la familia, todos esperaban que alguien hablara primero. La ojiverde se encontraba sin poder creerlo al lado de su novia, adiós sus planes de decirle sutilmente a su familia conservadora y millonaria que asiste a muchas reuniones, adiós mundo cruel. Tsubasa pensaba todas esas cosas cuando un carraspeo la trajo al mundo real otra vez.

-¿No vas a decir nada...Hija?- Pregunto el hombre de la familia.

-Yo...-

-Vera señor, yo estoy muy enamorada de su hija.- Los bellos y los músculos de Tsuabasa se tensaron al escuchar a Honoka, ella sabia que su novia no era la mas sutil hablando. - Y ella de mi...- Continuó tomando su mano entre la suya.- Lo digo para que no crea que me aprovecho de ella dada la situación en la que nos encontró.- La castaña estaba entrando en pánico.

-Padre...- Dijo la más nerviosa en ese lugar, vio hacia su hermano y estaba mirándola esperando una explicación, su madre solo sonreía y su padre miraba a Honoka con una expresión que no podía descifrar.

-¿Tsubasa, es verdad lo que dice esta señorita?- Preguntó su padre.

-Ehhm...- Tenía dos opciones, podia desmentir todo o finalmente aceptar la verdad e intentar ser feliz con Honoka, miro hacia ella quien aun tenia sus dedos entrelazados, le sonreía genuinamente, estaba ahí dando la cara junto a ella, apoyándola. Sus inseguridades la presionaban, entonces decidió.- Así es padre, es verdad.- Apretó suavemente el agarre y miro a su familia directamente.

-¿Y que intenciones tienes tu con mi hija?- El hombre seguía haciendo preguntas.- Además de las ya vistas...- Claramente se refería a la situación en la que fueron encontradas.

-Mmm...- La otra se llevo un dedo a su barbilla pensando.- Por ahora somos novias pero quisiera que nos casáramos y viviéramos felices.- La madre de su novia quien se había mantenido en silencio escuchando, soltó una risa al escuchar la inocencia de aquella chica.

-¿Como esperas llevar eso a cabo?-

-Bueno ¿Se refiere a mantener el hogar? Voy en mi tercer año de leyes, creo que podre...- Dijo Honoka.

El hombre las observó, por primera vez esa chica había dicho algo relevante y se notó interesado.- Nos vendría bien un abogado en la familia.- Finalizó el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tsubasa estaba feliz, eso quería decir que su familia no tenia problemas con ella o Honoka, miró a su hermano y se desilusiono un poco al ver su cara un poco molesta.

Al llegar la ama de llaves o abuela como le decía Honoka, su, ahora, suegra oficial la invitó a quedarse para el almuerzo, cosa que aceptó gustosa, los medios serían otro paso que dar.

################################

La luz del sol entraba sin permiso por la ventana, haciendo que Hanayo abriera sus ojos pesadamente, el alcohol y su poca costumbre habían hecho efecto en ella. De pronto todos los recuerdos de la noche la inundaron, desde el momento en el que estaban en el bar hasta fragmentos de cuando estaba en la pileta y uno cuando Rin era iluminada tan solo por la luna ¡Rayos! Si hasta borracha la encontraba hermosa. Se levanto preguntándose que tanto habrá dicho mientras rascaba su cabeza. Sus pasos dieron hasta la gran cocina ¿Que iba hacer ahora con esta casa tan grande solo era para ella? Abrió la el refrigerador buscando algo, con la resaca nada le apetecía mas que una gran botella de agua, destapo una y le dio un sorbo gigante mientras sentía como el frío del liquido aliviaba un poco su malestar.

Se preguntaba si era muy apresurado llamar a la chica que ocupaba su mente, vio su teléfono dudando en escribir, luego pensó que era mejor dar tiempo a todo. Fue nuevamente hasta su habitación, conservaba todo lo que le gustaba de las idols y recordó inevitablemente los buenos momentos que paso junto a las chicas de u's ¿En que momento sus miedos lanzaron todo a la mierda? Bueno, todo fue con Rin, lo que mas apreciaba, incluso más que las famosas idols.

Se recostó en su cama, el dolor de cabeza hizo que quisiera dormir, checkeo otra vez su teléfono y descubrió una notificación.

" _Espero recuerdes todo aquello que dijiste"_

Era así de corto y era de Rin. Se sentó de la emoción para pensar en que iba a escribir, quizás no todo era tan difícil como pensaba.

################################

Nico estaba en la entrada apunto de tocar una puerta de madera, bueno, todo era de madera, sentía unos ruidos extraños.

-Diganme que estan vestidas por favor.- Nico abrió sin ver nada ya que tapaba sus ojos con unas de sus manos.

-No seas malpensada Nicocchi.- Dijo Nozomi haciendo que la nombrada se destapara los ojos encontrándose con una escena un tanto enternecedora, temía encontrarse con algo más, en la escuela estaban acostumbradas a esconderse por los rincones, en verdad estaba convencida que la mente enferma de Nozomi obligaba a la pobre rubia. Pero esta vez Eli levantaba un sofá para que Nozomi barriera debajo de el mientras que una pequeña niña jugaba con un pequeño peluche de...¿ELLA?

-¿Dime si no es lindo?- Dijo Eli bajando el sofá - Nozomi es muy buena con esas cosas.-

-¿Estas segura no es vudú?- Preguntó Nico mientras veía como la pequeña niña agarraba lo que seria su pequeño brazo, se palpo el propio a ver si sentía algo pero nada. Dejo la bolsa que traía en la pequeña mesita de centro.

-¡He llegado!- Todas reconocieron la voz de la castaña.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Gracias Nico, tambien me alegra verte.- Dijo con sarcasmo logrando que las otras dos presentes rieran, sabían que se llevarían bien. - Ustedes quiten esa sonrisa, me interrumpieron en medio de un almuerzo familiar con Honoka.-

-¿Familiar?- Preguntó Eli curiosa tomando asiento en el sofá y animando a que todas se sentaran en los sillones para conversar casi rodeando a la pequeña que jugaba inocentemente sin entender nada.

-Si...- Admitió Tsubasa bajando la mirada con timidez, Eli estaba al conocimiento desde antes de su "problema".

-Felicidades.- Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa.- ¿Cuando nuestra Nicocchi se presentará ante sus suegros?-

Lo dicho tomo por sorpresa a la nombrada, ella no había dicho nada sobre Maki y ella, tan solo una persona pasó por su cabeza.

-Fue un accidente...- Se excuso la castaña levantando sus manos en un gesto de inocencia.

-Ahora tendré que aguantar las burlas de estas dos.- Nico llevo la palma hasta su cara lamentandose.- Ahora tocando otros temas mas importantes ¿Que hacemos aquí?-

-Nico, Maki puede esperarte.- Dijo Eli

-No empiecen.-

-Esta bien, esta bien.- La mirada de la rubia se torno en una seria.- Estamos listas para volver a la ciudad.- Hablo otra vez, dijimos que seria peligroso pero tenemos un informante que nos dijo que esta todo tranquilo por ahora.-

-Además las extrañamos.- Nozomi agregó con una sonrisa sospechosa.

-Tu solo quieres ver como van nuestras vidas y hacérnosla imposible.- Dijo Nico sonriendo, a ella igual le hacia falta la pelimorada pero no lo diría.

-Juntemonos hoy, todas.- propuso Eli.- Tu tambien estas invitada  
Tsubasa.-

-Habrá un problema...-  
################################

Nico caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos blancos del departamento de medicina de esa gran universidad. Observaba todo lo que le era posible con curiosidad, recordó las palabras que una vez le comento Honoka "nada confiable huele así de limpio" y claro que iba a buscar a Maki. Un poco más temprano cuando ya se había ido de la cabaña de Eli y Nozomi, Rin le había mandado un mensaje que decía algo sobre Hanayo y su casa, le comento a sus dos amigas, las conocía, harían la entrada perfecta.

Pero lo primero era encontrar a la pelirroja entre todas las batas blancas que se movían de un lugar a otro.

-Hola.- Dijeron detrás de ella logrando que se girara para ver a la dueña de esa voz

-Hola.- Le devolvió. Ambas estaban un poco nerviosas, no sabían como saludarse o más bien, solo querían hacerlo de una forma, se miraban tímidas. La menor pareció detectar eso y se inclinó posando sus brazos al rededor del cuello de la sorprendida pelinegra, que a pesar de eso se sujetaba de la espalda de la más alta. Nico estaba nerviosa, aún así se descubrió ella misma un tanto excitada, solo porque Maki había decidido besarla en medio de ese pasillo en el cual debía ser conocida y no le importó.

-Wow...- Dijo Nico al separarse.- ¿Estas marcando territorio?- Preguntó Nico juguetonamente.

-No, hago tu trabajo, ya que tu no marcas el tuyo.- La tomó de la mano para ir caminando.- Cuando me acerque a tu facultad, marcare el mio.- Dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos ¿Decisión? Se pregunto Nico.

Ambas caminaban por la universidad hacia la salida, Nico la llevaba hasta la casa de Hanayo que era donde, sospechosamente para ella, estaba Rin. Sentía el agarre de su ¿Novia? Que extraño se sentía decir eso, a veces se preguntaba si todo había pasado muy rápido y pese a su respuesta afirmativa, intentaba ignorar todo lo que ella creía era producto de sus inseguridades, nada podia ser tan rápido si consideraban el tiempo que habían esperado. Por eso una tímida sonrisa se formaba en sus labios cada vez que Maki la miraba para decirle algo que encontraba interesante y ella sabía que asentía como idiota al encontrarle la razón y también sabia que amaba y le encantaba una buena discusión, que solo por llevarle la contraria, entraran en pequeños "intercambio de opiniones".

No se había dado cuenta cuando llegaron al metro, iba ensimismada pensando cuando siente el sonido de los vagones pasar a velocidad para entrar en uno de ellos. Las personas provocaron que ambas quedaran de frente muy cerca, la diferencia de altura hacia que los ojos de la pelinegra dieran justo en el pulso de la menor. Maki levanto su mano para sujetarse y de paso proteger a Nico que supuso que no alcanzaba o si lo hacia iba a estar incomoda. Hace tiempo se sentían así. Maki se maldecía por no haber alimentado sus hambre adolescente cuando pudo, ahora la temperatura subía y sentía el aliento de Nico sobre su cuello, eso inevitablemente lograba que sus musculos se tensaran y sintiera un ligero cosquilleo bajo su vientre, a veces miraba hacia abajo queriendo ver si su compañera se sentía igual. Nico por su parte estaba igual de tensa, no entendía como solo el hecho de estar así la aturdía y es que su olor era extasiante para ella y como buena estudiante de gastronomía, solo quería probarla. Entonces no lo pensó más, con cuidado de no ser tan obvia, acerco su rostro aún más al cuello que se le presentaba sin ninguna prohibición y sin previo aviso besó la parte mas frágil en un inocente gesto de cariño. La pelirroja paso su otra mano por la cintura de Nico escabullendola por debajo de la ropa y tomándola por sorpresa la acercó más a ella como pidiéndole que continuara con su tarea. Indudablemente el juego hacia todo un poco mas emocionante, con las personas a su al rededor experimentaron un nuevo estado que no habían sentido nunca.

Todo término igual de rápido que la velocidad de aquel tren. Seguían el flujo de personas que iban por el mismo rumbo de ellas, escuchaban a lo lejos alguien cantando mientras parecía vigilar que algún guardia no lo viera. Subieron las escaleras dándose de frente con la luz del día. Maki reconoció la pileta que estaba cerca de la casa de Hanayo.

-¿Me puedes decir porque estamos aquí otra vez?- Preguntó. No le molestaba, solo le parecía extraño.

-Rin llamó para que viniéramos aquí a pasar la tarde.- Dijo Nico como si fuera obvio.- Supuse que no te molestaría.- Seguían caminando hacia la puerta.

Dieron unos golpes a la madera, Maki recibió un mensaje en su teléfono , la mayor observo como una micro expresión se permitió pasar por el rostro de su amada antes de volver a la normalidad, espero que le explicara pero nada y antes de poder preguntar una figura conocida pero no esperada las recibió en la entrada.

-¿Que rayos haces aquí?

Continuara...

 **Esta bien, admito que el final podía carecer de intriga(?) pero hice lo que pude jajaja (no me maten) espero les haya gustado este capitulo un tanto tranquilo, pero no se preocupen, preparence para los problemas y mas vale que teman!**

 **Como siempre he dicho, he querido captar un poco la esencia adolescente que siento que hay en esa edad (obvio) y traerlos como problemas no tan resueltos al presente en el que se encuentran, por si no les gusta como escribi a algunos personajes (Si, me refiero a umi, perdon a los fans muajaja, no es mala eh!)**

 **Para despedirme quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar, para ellas estoy y son bienvenidas las sugerencias (pero con respeto si po) mmm eso! Cuidense y que les vaya bonito, espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia (:**


	8. No tan sorpresa

**Hola! buenas noches, bueno, primero que todo, quisiera desearles un muy feliz año nuevo y prospero 2017, si tienen planeado algo o proyectos, anímense y háganlo! la vida es una sola y todo eso n_n Como ven, les traigo un regalito y es el ultimo capitulo...del 2016! Espero lo disfruten y que este próximo año venga con muchas sorpresas y drogas y alcohol y sexo WUUUJUUU! (okno! me emocione_e)**

 **Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si!**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **1 hora antes**

-Aún falta a que lleguen Maki y Nico nya.- Dijo Rin eligiendo un el lugar del sofá al lado de Umi. Sabía que Hanayo le dirigió la mirada para hacerle saber que se sentara a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos y sabía que quizás se sentiría mal al ella hacer lo contrario, simplemente es que no podía.

-Gracias por invitarme.- Dijo Umi educadamente, necesitaba despejar su cabeza y salir del ambiente clínico por un rato, en la clínica se encontraba la madre de Kotori por lo tanto no sentía que la dejaba sola.

-Eres bienvenida Umi.- Dijo tímidamente Hanayo.

Hanayo, Umi y Rin estaban en la sala de la primera, preparando algunas cosas, llevaban meriendas y refrescos para la llegada de sus otras amigas mientras Honoka tomaba una siesta por ahí.

-Es un poco extraño que Nico y Maki esten saliendo ¿No?- Dijo Hanayo mientras dejaba un plato con pastelillos en la mesa de centro.

\- No se si es extraño, yo diría que es lo que tenía que haber pasado.- Contestó Rin ya sentada en uno de los sillones. Ella quería estar como Honoka. La chica de anteojos le puso atención y pensó que entonces Rin lo sospechaba desde antes, en lo que ella respecta, en la escuela Maki nunca expresó ese sentimiento, ni tampoco se lo dijo a ellas directamente, ella nunca pensó en eso. Quizás es porque estaba ocupada lidiando con lo que ella sentía.

-Me alegro por ella, debieron haberlo estado esperando por mucho.- Opinó Umi mientras recordaba sus conversaciones con Maki, que a pesar de haberle traído problemas no se arrepentía, si era sincera consigo misma, le gustaba pensar que conocía a Maki un poco mas profundo que sus otras compañeras y sin duda la pelirroja era y sigue siendo un misterio. Muy inspiradora, pensó.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _El entrenamiento de arco y flecha había terminado, aunque Umi aun se encontraba practicando, lanzaba flechas a diestra y siniestra sin darle al blanco, ella nunca fallaba. Soltó un bufido de frustración._

 _-Deberías relajarte un poco.- La peliazul reconocía la voz que le habló por la espalda, su mueca fue de confusión esta vez ya que, eran amigas, pero no pensaba que podían encontrarse a solas, es más, sabia que venía a buscarla, no hay otra razón para que viniera al campo de tiro pero ¿Que quería?_

 _-Hola Maki.-_

 _-Hola.- Se quedaron en silencio, a Maki tambien le era difícil hablar pero ya había llegado hasta aquí así que solo esperó no estar equivocada.- ¿Desde cuando te gusta Kotori?- Decidió preguntar directamente_.

 _Una corriente hizo un viaje por todo el cuerpo de la arquera al recibir esa pregunta ¿No le daba vergüenza? Quizás más a ella porque había sido descubierta._

 _-No quiero sonar grosera pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Dijo Umi con un carraspeo, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada ¿Y si venia a declararle que tendría competencia?_

 _-Solo quiero saber como puedes hacerlo.-_

 _-¿Hacer que?-_

 _-Tu sabes, que te guste Kotori y que no desesperes.- Dijo la menor con la mirada baja mientras que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello._

 _-¿Te gusta alguien también?- Pregunto Umi para confirmar sus dudas logrando que la otra se sonrojara. Luego miro el blanco y las flechas esparcidas por todas partes ¿Quien dijo que no desesperaba?_

 _-No es como que eso importe.- Contestó Maki rápidamente con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Claro que te importa, no_ vendrías _haciendo esas preguntas hasta aqui si solo fuera una duda existencial.- Insito la mayor para saber una respuesta y porque también quería ayudarla._

 _\- Verás...Ya no importa, siento hacerte perder el tiempo.- Maki lo había pensado un poco mejor y decidió que no era buena idea, bueno, no lo decidió, solo le era difícil hablar de ese tema y observando bien a Umi descubrió que, al menos en parte, se encontraban en la misma situación. Podría preguntarle a Nozomi o Eli ya que su enamoramiento alguien lo notaba a kilometros o podía hablar con sus amigas mas cercanas como Hanayo y Rin, pero sentía que alguien en su misma situacion iba a ser mas apto para ayudarle._

 _-No hago nada para no desesperar...porque si lo hago.- Declaró Umi en un ataque de sinceridad._

 _-Si, con la idiota es igual...- Susurró Maki esperando que fuera solo para ella. Pero la más alta presto la suficiente atención para escucharlo y solo había una persona a la que ella se dirigía así._

 _-Ya veo...- Umi sonrió. Lo inesperado de la situacion y el alivió que sintió al saberlo hizo que todo se tornara gracioso._

 _-N-no es l-lo que crees.- Dijo Maki al verse sorprendida.- No es como que me guste esa idiota enana.- Cruzó los brazos y apartó la mirada. Umi se sonrojó al ver hacia donde iba el tema, le avergonzaba muchisimo._

 _1 semana después._

 _Ya era ritual para ambas sentarse a hablar de ciertas cosas, como Nico y Kotori y de a poco iban descubriendo algunas de ellas mismas, compartían ciertos gustos, a Maki le parecía bien lo tranquila que podía ser Umi. Y a la otra le parecía genial los puntos de vista de la menor._

 _-Tu casa es muy grande.- La mayor veía hacia todos lados sorprendiéndose, había visitado las casa vacacionales de Maki pero en donde vivía si que era otra cosa, era hermoso._

 _-Si, demasiado.- Maki hizo el misml recorrido de la otra con sus ojos, era verdad lo que decía ¿Para que una casa tan grande para tres personas? La pelirroja dejo de lado esa pregunta e realizo un gesto indicando que la siguieran. Umi obedientemente y un tanto timida apretó su bolso con sus manos y seguía a la menor mirando su espalda._

 _-Debo suponer que es tu habitación.-_

 _-Si, aquí veremos la película.- Contestó la dueña de casa. Umi sonrió, de pronto, no sabia como, compartía tiempo con Maki, además de tener un tema en común como lo eran sus amores "secretos" aprendió a conocerla un poco más y dentro de eso estaba el amor de la pelirroja por las películas, de todo tipo, de las que hacían pensar, a veces escuchaba sus interpretaciones profundas y psicológicas de algunas escenas. Para Umi todo esto era muy rico para su literatura, tanto las canciones como tambien la privada._

 _Llevaban casi cuarenta y cinco minutos viendo la cinta, habían elegido una antigua, por lo que estaba en blanco y negro, ambas veian el desarrollo de la escena y para mala suerte de Umi era una de amor, no entendía como la menor a su lado podía presenciar aquel beso como si no fuera nada, o esa era su excusa para no intentar entender porque a ella misma le afectaba tanto._

 _-¿Ya diste tu primer beso?- La peliazul escuchó en un susurro, giro su cabeza y la vio mirando la pantalla._

 _-¿Tu lo haz dado?- Contestó, haciendo que la otra dirigiera su vista hacia ella._

 _-Entonces no los haz hecho ¿Eh?- Maki sonrió al pillar a su amiga._

 _-N-no.- Admitió. No era secreto que deseaba besar a cierta chica de cabello ceniza._

 _¿Tu...crees...- No supo en que momento ambas acercaban sus rostros al de la otra, la televisión seguía en marcha y solo la luz del aparato iluminaba la habitación. Mientras mas se acercaban una se encontraba mas nerviosa que la otra y como si sé diera cuenta de todo se alejó riendo._

 _-N-no creo poder hacerlo.- Dijo Umi bajando la mirada, otra vez sentía que quizás podía hacer algo._

 _-No te preocupes, pienso lo mismo.- La menor jugaba con su pelo. El silencio invadió el ambiente hasta que se comenzó a formar una sonrisa en ambas.- Eso habría sido extraño, muy extraño.- Finalizó con una carcajada que de a poco iba contagiando a su acompañante._

 _Ambas siguieron siendo amigas, Umi y Maki no compartían más que algunos sentimientos cuando hablaban de sus problemas y tiempo de caridad porque simplemente se caían bien. No fue hasta que Umi se graduó que Maki la extraño, la pelirroja no sabia que ese era el comienzo de una separación más grande._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

-Supongo que todas formamos amistades...- Rin se detuvo, quería explicar algo más pero no sabia plantearlo en palabras. Las dos chicas que escuchaban tomaron esa frase como si fuera todo lo que iba a decir.

La puerta sonó por unos golpes y Hanayo se levantó pensando que eran sus amigas las que llegaban.

-¿Hideki?- se sorprendió la de anteojos, un poco extrañada se movió para entrar. Hideki era un joven, quizás de la edad de Eli y Nozomi, de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, venia de blanco y Hanayo lo conocía, el la había acompañado y dado algunas palabras de aliento cuando lloraba en el hospital y asumía que era por su padre. No eran amigos en su palabra total, pero si fue ganándose su confianza en algún momento.

-Hanayo-chan, yo vengo a decir algo importante ...- El joven le iba a dar la noticia a la rubia hasta que su mirada se desvío a la demás chicas que se encontraban ahí y casi como un milagro se encontró con la persona que le urgia ver.- ¡A ella!- La apuntó haciendo que Umi mirara con extrañeza, ella no lo conocía en absoluto.

-¿Por que hacen tanto escándalo?- Se escucho a Honoka aparecer mientras refregaba uno de sus ojos.

El golpe de la puerta se volvió a escuchar y el único chico fue a abrir, quería decir rápido lo que tenía que decir por lo que intento no tener mas interrupciones.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Todas escucharon la voz de Maki que se abría paso ignorando a aquel chico.

Maki se encontraba con algo desagradable, ese chico ¿Hideki? Así creia que se llamaba no era buen recuerdo para ella. Lo miró desafiante.

-¿No ibas a decir algo?- Pregunto Umi un tanto desesperada.

-Y-yo me voy inmediatamente después de esto.- Hideki bajo la mirada ante Maki un poco sonrojado.- Hanayo, vine aquí, lamento haber conseguido tu dirección en los archivos del hospital.- Un carraspeo molesto se escucho de Maki. El era ayudante de los enfermeros en aquel lugar, ciertamente la persona encargada en bañar a los pacientes, hacer procedimientos básicos como cambiar el suero y cosas por el estilo.- En tu último día en el hospital te vi conversar con ella.- Miro a Umi.- Por lo que, se me ocurrió venir a avisar aquí lo que ocurre ahora mismo.- Esta vez Hideki miraba a Umi.- Señorita, la persona que usted espera acaba de despertar.-

-¿Que?-

-Eso, la joven...salió del coma.- Avisó Hideki.

Umi no sabía que decir, es verdad, deseaba con toda su alma que Kotori la mirara a los ojos y ella poder profesarle su amor pero ahora que había ocurrido tenía miedo ¿Y si la odiaba por lo que ocurrió? ¿Y si ya no quería verla mas? Peor aun ¿Y si a causa del accidente se olvido de ella?

-¿Que esperas Umi? Debes ir.- Se aventuró a decir Rin.

-Y-yo...- Umi estaba sorprendida.

-Nosotras estaremos ahí.- Honoka tomo su brazo en gesto de compañía y contención, dedicándole esa sonrisa con la que parecía que Honoka te transmitía toda su confianza. Umi asintió decidida y todas fueron rumbo al hospital.

Para Umi el camino se estaba haciendo eterno y en su interior lo agradecía. Sus dedos se retorcian entre si mientras pensaba en que rayos iba a decir, quizás el abuelo de Kotori estaba ahí ya. Un pinchazo en el pecho no se hizo esperar cuando recordó las palabras de aquel hombre, el estaba dispuesto a llevarla y vio la severidad en sus ojos cuando se lo dijo. De pronto negó con la cabeza, habían pasado muchas cosas como para que las alejaran así de pronto, primero debía escuchar por las propias palabras de su amada alguna señal de ya no querer verla más, entonces ahí se iría, antes de eso no iba a aceptar ninguna separación. Le importaba un bledo quien fuera ese anciano.

-Llegamos.- La voz del taxista rompió el silencio en el que iban. Todos agradecieron y pagaron por el viaje.

-Aquí es donde yo me voy, no deben saber que deje el puesto de trabajo.- Comentó Hideki despidiendose.

-Gracias.- Dijo Umi sinceramente.

-No hay de que.- Respondió aquel chico antes de irse. Nico vio todos sus movimientos, como tambien observo los de Maki frente a su presencia. Mas tarde iba a saber que era lo que molestaba a la pelirroja de aquel chico.

Umi iba a la cabeza de aquel grupo, subían las escaleras en una acostumbrada acción de la arquera ya que para ella los ascensores eran demasiado lentos. Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban deteniendose.

-Entra tu primero.- Dijo Nico.

Umi asintió decidida y lentamente, sin golpear giro la perilla, todas veían con atención como la peliazul desaparecía detrás de aquella puerta.

-Umi...- La madre de su novia se sorprendió al verla.- ¿Como supiste...- Dijo sin poder terminar.

-Eso no importa.- Decidió dejar en secreto la acción de Hideki.- E-ella...¿Esta bien?

-Puedes preguntarmelo a mi.- Ahí estaba la voz que temía y que tanto había anhelado escuchar. Se giró para verla, estaba un poco palida, suponía que era por la falta de alimento.- Umi...- Dijo Kotori antes de que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas.

-Kotori.- Respondió acercándose para abrazarla, un poco de la presión que antes sintió en su pecho se esfumo al ver que no la repudiaban. Ambas compartían un abrazo intimo y largo, una expresaba cuanto le había hecho falta y otra lo alegre que era al verla. -Te traje una sorpresa.- La arquera se separó mientras limpiaba una lágrima y se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Las chicas comprendieron que ese era un llamado y una por una fueron entrando.

-No puede ser...- Dijo Kotori emocionada. Quería llorar, las extrañaba a todas, lentamente vio como cada una entraba dedicandole una sonrisa y ya no pudo aguantar más cuando de las últimas y tímidamente vio pasar a Honoka. Ahí fue cuando rompió en llanto.

La pelinaranja se acerco a ella posando una mano en su cabello en una caricia. Kotori estiro su brazo llamandola para que le abrazara y así lo hizo.

-Lo siento Honoka, lo siento, lo siento.- Dijo en murmuros al oido de Honoka quien le respondía que todo estaba bien. La de ojos pardos recordaba que por un momento, cuando estuvo en la calle sangrando, su amiga se le vino a la cabeza, nunca pensó que podía irse de este mundo si Honoka no le volvía a hablar.

Umi veía la escena enternecida, las peleas anteriores por lo ocurrido antes aún seguian en su cabeza, claro, no todo se iba así como así, pero internamente agradecía estar soltando el pasado de a poco. Estaba sonriendo cuando vio su suegra llamarle para que salieran de la habitación un rato.

-Umi, no sabes lo feliz que haz hecho a mi hija.-

-No he hecho nada señora, ella quisieron venir aqui.- Dijo humildemente.

-Aun así lo agradezco, pero necesito hablar de algo importante.- Contestó. Veía en la mujer mayor tan parecida a su hija los ojos de preocupación, sabía de lo que le iba a hablar.- Mi padre...uhm, el abuelo de Kotori vendrá mañana a buscarla para llevársela.-

-Kotori ya es mayor.- Sentenció Umi, como si fuera lo más lógico.

-Umi...Tu sabes lo que estos ancianos ricos puedes hacer.- Dijo la mayor.

Umi la observo en silencio un tiempo antes de atender a sus palabras. - Entonces...¿Me esta sugiriendo algo?- Iba a dejar que la mujer dijera lo que tuviera que decir antes de que ella tomase interpretación de las cosas antes.

-Llévatela.- Dijo sin preámbulos.

-¿Donde?-

-No lo se, ya lo hiciste una vez.- La madre de Kotori lamentaba ser tan mordaz, pero sabia que su hija no iba a ser tan feliz con su padre.- ¡Ah! Y otra cosa...No puede caminar.- Agregó.

-¿Nunca...en la vida?- La sangre de la peliazul de heló de pronto.

-¿Eso sería un problema para ti?- Otra vez Umi tuvo que interpretar por debajo de las palabras y frunció el seño, fue como si la insultaran el hecho de que aquella mujer pensara que por esa estupidez no iba a querer mas a su hija.- Claro que no y usted lo sabe pero ¿Como lo esta tomando ella?-

-Bien, en verdad el doctor dijo que necesitaba meses de rehabilitación para volver a caminar, sus funciones cerebrales están al máximo, supongo que fue por "el golpe".- Dijo la mujer aliviada.- Piensa lo que harás Umi, el tiempo se acaba.- Dijo antes de irse por otro camino.

Todas voltearon al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Umi sonrió débilmente mientras su cabeza intentaba figurar como rayos la sacaba de ahí.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, la peliazul entraba a un pequeño cuarto que estaba al lado del baño de la misma habitación, que era en donde guardaban las pertenencias del paciente. Una pelinaranja siguió a su amiga hasta adentro encontrándose con una escena que había visto antes.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Era el día en el que se graduaban, había esperado todo el año para que ocurriera y ahora lo veía con nostalgia, ya casi todas las miembros de u's salían de la escuela, solo faltaba el trío que había ingresado en su primer año de secundaria, ahora las veía sentadas en aquella ceremonia y se sorprendió al pensar cuanto había pasado el tiempo, Maki, Rin y Hanayo estaban a punto de comenzar su tercer año y ellas despedian aquel proceso, aquella escuela que salvaron de cerrar. Entonces Honoka sonrió con alivio._

 _La ceremonia de graduación estaba a punto de comenzar, la pelinaranja fue a su salón para echar el último vistazo y se encontró con otra cosa._

 _-¿Que hacen?- preguntó._

 _-Nos vamos, a penas termine esto, nos vamos.- Umi contestó sin mirar mientras escondía unas maletas listas para partir. Honoka no sabia que pasaba, Kotori se mostraba algo triste pero aún así decidida._

 _-¿Como que se van?- Fue una pregunta automática.- Digo...¿Por que?- Dijo un poco más bajo, es cierto que estaban peleadas pero ella podía bajar su orgullo para preocuparse por la seguridad de sus...amigas._

 _-No entiendes Honoka.- La ojiazul tomó eso como una barrera de ponía la mas alta, que en ese momento estaba desesperada._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

-Lo estas haciendo otra vez.- Dijo Honoka al ver como Umi preparaba todas las cosas en un bolso.

-Es necesario.- Dijo Umi mientras seguía con lo que hacia.

-¡No puede caminar Umi! ¿Que piensas hacer?- No pudo evitar desesperarse un poco.

-Su madre me lo pidió, su abuelo s ela llevara quien sabe donde...necesito su ayuda.- Dijo Umi con sus ojos humedos.

Lo que era diferente de esta escena es que Umi la necesitaba, las necesitaba y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

-¿Ahora pueden decir que sucede aquí?- La puerta de abrió otra vez dejando ver a la pelinegra que entraba con sus manos en los bolsillos, ya nadie cabía en aquel cuartito, era como una reunión secreta.

Maki observo como después de un tiempo sospechoso en aquel cuartito Nico salio directamente de la habitación mientras que Umi y Honoka se quedaban ahí con ellas.

-¿Donde fue Nico?- Preguntó con un poco de miedo, quizás había descubierto el mensaje que le habían mandado anteriormente.

-No se te escapará Maki.- Honoka bromeo un poco para mover el foco de atención. La sonrisa distraída de Maki le dio a entender que lo había conseguido.

-¿Entonces si están saliendo?- Preguntó Kotori ajena a lo que sucedía.

Nico caminaba por los pasillos del hospital observando con atención todo a su alrededor, en verdad algunas cosas que tuvo que hacer por Eli y Nozomi le habían dado un poco más de astucia y de experiencia. Se dió cuenta de que el pasillo de los pacientes en coma tenía seguridad extra, Kotori había despertado hace poco por lo que su conclusión es que no la moverian de aquella habitación a una normal hasta mañana y el hospital Nishikino siempre se jactaba de la seguridad con la que contaban y era así lS camaras en las esquinas eran una prueba de ello. Por el momento ella salia a conseguir algo que no levantaba sospechas a nadie y no tendría que buscar. Se sentó en un sofá de sala de espera y una enfermera se le acercó.

-¿Estas perdida?- La enfermera le pregunto con voz tierna, no como si fuera una niña pequeña pero si notablemente menor.

-Mi abuelito quiere dar un paseo por el hospital y...no tiene silla de ruedas.- Dijo siguiéndole el juego a aquella mujer. Esa mentira la improviso y no sabia si iba a funcionar.

-En seguida llevamos a un ayudante para que te ayude ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡No! Quiero decir...Es que le quiero dar una sorpresa.- Dijo Nico fingiendo timidez, odiaba hacer estas cosas pero le funcionaba.

-¡Oh! Esta bien pero no le digas a nadie que te lo permití ¿Ok? - La enfermera le dedico una sonrisa y Nico asintió. Vio como aquella señorita de unos treinta años, quizás un poco más entraba por una puerta y salia con lo que le habían pedido.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y volver a donde estaban.

Abrió de golpe mientras entraba con la silla logrando que las otras se sorprendieran.

-Tenemos que irnos pronto, de seguro mandaran a checkear como esta mi abuelito.- Nico le dijo a Umi y Honoka quienes asintieron.

Umi le quito las sabanas de hospital a Kotori de encima y la cargó en brazos hasta la silla.

-¿¡ Oh Umi, en serio esta pasando otra vez!?- Dijo Kotori en una exclamacion que parecía de película de comedia para Maki quien no entendía.

-¿Me vas a decir que esta pasando?- Susurro Maki al llegar al oido de Nico y tomar su manga. Se giró para ver a Hanayo y Rin que estaban de la misma manera.

-Apenas salgamos de aquí.- Contesto la pelinegra mirando su reloj. Tecleo el celular rápidamente y lo guardo.

-Vamos.- Umi miro a todas, sus manos tomaron la silla en donde ya estaba Kotori y salieron.

Iban nerviosas, miraban hacia todos lados, la silla de ruedas las obligaba a estar en el ascensor. Nico, quien sabia sobre las camaras en aquel pasillo caminaba en un lugar estratégico para tapar a Kotori de la vigilancia, ya estaban por el meson donde se pedía información, faltaba muy poco para llegar al dichoso ascensor, sonrieron a la recepcionista y entraron.

-Bueno, debemos ir al estacionamiento subterraneo.- Dijo Nico. Todas asintieron, ya sabrían que ocurría.

Las puertas se abrieron y estaban a metros del vestíbulo en donde estaba la entrada del hospital, ósea el primer piso. Kotori reconoció a su abuelo entrando en aquel lugar, su madre dijo que vendría mañana pero al parecer se adelantó y traía compañía.

-¡Umi!- Kotori levanto su mano apuntando y la mencionada vio como el hombre mayor hablaba con los guarda espaldas con aspecto de gorilas.

-Corran.- Dijo Hanayo.

Umi empujaba la silla lo mas rapido que podía, esos hombres corrieron detrás de ellas apenas las vieron escapar. Un altavoz mencionó que habían seis sospechosas que intentaban "secuestrar a un paciente". Ahora no solo los guarda espaldas del anciano las seguía, sino también los guardias del hospital.

Corrian por un largo pasillo que las llevaba a distintas habitaciones, no sabían exactamente donde estaba la escalera y el ascensor de carga, especial para excesivo peso que las llevaría hasta el subterraneo. Se topaban con guardias en cada esquina que las hacían cambiar rumbo. De pronto se vieron acorraladas por un grupo de tres guardias.

-Estamos perdidas.- Dijo Umi jadeando.

-No creo.- Rin se puso delante de ellas y camino hasta donde estaban los guardias, a la izquierda de los tres hombres el pasillo que seguía era tapado por un carrito que ayuda a transportar comida y bandejas, miro hacia la derecha y se encontraba un extintor. Podía usar ambas, pero si la suerte no la acompañaba al menos el extintor sería útil para las otras. Entonces tomo la decisión y comenzó a correr hacia ellos, si su precisión no le fallaba podía pasar por el agujero que había en ese carrito fácilmente o...no tanto. Mientras corria hizo un rápido cálculo, vio como los guardias se ponían en posición defensiva esperando un ataque de su parte, cuando apenas un metro y algo faltaba para chocar con ellos brutalmente, la chica gato desvío su camino dejando a los hombres confundidos, se agacho dándose impulso con las piernas y como si fuera un tigre pasando por un aro con fuego atravesó aquel carrito, cayó dando una vuelta en el piso y miro hacia atrás levantando el pulgar como gesto y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo mientras agradecía su agilidad mientras que otros dos guardias la seguían.

Solo quedaba uno de ellos, Hanayo tomó la iniciativa y corrió hacia el extintor, ella se había fijado que en algún momento Rin posó sus ojos en el y supuso que era para esto. El guardia adivino sus pensamientos y también corria por aquel extintor, la de anteojos movia sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas, estaban a apenas unos metros y Hanayo observo algo mas cerca. Un gran trapeador de pisos que abarcan más que los caseros, descansaba en el marco de una puerta, la rubia lo tomo en sus manos y cuando el guardia estaba lanzándose hacia el pesado extintor, sostuvo firme el objeto y como una lanza la clavo directo en su estómago, haciendo que el hombre luchara por tomar aire. Luego de eso, corrió hacia otra parte, tomando otro camino por si la seguian.

Umi, Nico, Honoka y Maki siguieron por el camino, que según Maki llevaba al subterraneo, al salir del pasillo se encontraron con otro vestíbulo ¿Quien rayos hacia un hospital tan grande? Se preguntó Honoka.

-Separemonos para distraer, volvere.- Dijo Umi quien tomaba a Nico y se llevaba con ella hacia otra parte, no sin antes robar un pequeño beso de los labios de su novia. Al parecer las personas de aquel vestíbulo no tenían idea de lo que en la otra parte del hospital ocurría. Honoka llevaba a Kotori esta vez, caminaban lentamente, Maki conocía este lugar.

-Estamos en el ala del psiquiátrico.- Dijo la pelirroja. Honoka tembló, ahora que observaba bien, un poco más allá de unos pilares, personas de bata blanca y moviendose irregularmente deambulaban por el lugar.

-Esto es aterrador.- Honoka estaba un poco azul.

-No lo es.- Peleó Maki.

-¿No viste American Horror Story?- Preguntó Honoka levantando los brazos logrando que Kotori riera, ella si lo había visto.

-American...¿Que?- Maki de pronto sintió que estaban perdiendo el objetivo.- Honoka no tienes remedio.- Dio vuelta los ojos y tomó a Kotori para seguir llevándola. Caminaban en silencio, era un pasillo largo y solo una luz roja parpadeante indicaba que ahí estaba el, ahora, maldito ascensor. Avanzaron hasta que una sensación de que las seguían les cubrió la espalda, el ascensor se encontraba abajo entonces Honoka presionó el botón desesperada. El sonido de los cables oxidados ocupaba cualquier lugar en el espacio, la reja que las separaba del vacío se abrió indicando que estaba listo para ser abordado, se miraron con sonrisas en sus caras, cuando las puertas se abrieron para recibirlas completamente, dos hombres vestidos de guardia estaban conversando hasta que la misma presencia de las chicas los interrumpieron.

El silencio ocupó el lugar entre las cinco personas que se miraban sin saber que hacer, Maki saco de conclusión que al igual que en el vestíbulo anterior, estos hombres no tenían idea de lo que pasaba. De pronto la voz de Honoka interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Que hacen parados como idiotas?- La pelinaranja levanto los brazos y los hombres se miraron entre si enojados ¿Porque siempre eligen grandotes sin cerebro? Se preguntó Maki riendo, eso es algo que probablemente Nico diría . Por otro lado la ojiazul al ver la reacción se apresuró en hablar.- ¿Que no saben quien es ella?- Apunto a la menor que llevaba la silla sorprendiéndola.

-Oh no...- Dijo Maki. Su padre la iba a matar.

-¡Oh si! Ella es Nishikino Maki señores, la hija de su maldito jefe.- Advirtio Honoka, provocando lo que quería, Maki se llevo la palma a su cara mientras hacia un gesto de negación y los grandulones temblaron de miedo.- Ahora largo de aqui, si no quieren que le envie un informe detallado de como dos gorilas no dejaban en paz a su preciada hija.- Finalizo la ojiazul con una pose ruda. Al escuchar eso ambos guardias se fueron dejando el espacio libre.

El ascensor las llevo hasta abajo y al salir las tres chicas extallaron de la risa.

-No sabia que tenías esas habilidades de actuación Honoka.- Rió Kotori

-Estas perdiendo el tiempo en las leyes.- Se carcajeaba Maki.- Ahora mi padre le matara por tu culpa.- Dijo Maki sin reír mas. Las otras dos se miraron y extallaron más de la risa aunque parecía imposible.- oigan, esperen, es en serio.- Decía Maki mirando al vacío mientras imaginaba su futuro.

-¡Cooooorraaaaan!- La risa de las chicas se vio interrumpido por el desgarrador sonido del grito de Nico mientras corría hacia ellas moviendo sus brazos seguida por Umi, Hanayo y Rin que eran cazadas por varios hombres. Maki dio vuelta a la silla con una mueca extraña, mezcla de la sorpresa y el miedo. Las tres comenzaron a correr. De la nada una camioneta apareció frente a ellas.

-¡Subanla!- Tsubasa le indico a Maki y Honoka que subieran a Kotori mientras ella abría las puertas de lo que parecía una van hueca. Al terminar de acomodar a Kotori ambas chicas se subieron al vehículo en la parte de atrás, mientras la castaña se volvía a ubicar en el asiendo del piloto.

Las demás corrían a todo lo que su velocidad podía, Rin iba junto a Nico al ser las mas rápidas, de pronto algo llamo su atención. La pelinegra desvío su camino.

-¡A ver si me alcanzan idiotas!- Grito Nico antes de separarse completamente de las demás perdiéndose entre los autos siendo seguida por la gran mayoría de hombres.

-¡Enana idiota!- Gritó Maki preocupada al ver la valerosa acción de Nico, Kotori nunca había visto así de preocupada a Maki alguna vez. Las demás saltaron dentro del auto cayendo una sobre otra.

-¡Tengo que partir!- Dijo Tsubasa.- Lo siento camarada.- Dijo mirando al cielo dramáticamente.

La castaña ordeno al auto que avanzara lentamente con la esperanza de que Nico apareciera.

-¡Esperen!- Se escucho el grito de la pelinegra. Corria detrás del auto, estiraba el brazo, Maki abrio las puertas de atrás de la van ofreciéndole su mano, faltaba poco, sus dedos estaban a punto de rozarse. Pero como si la vida fuera una enorme broma, Nico se fue de cara contra el suelo.

-¿¡Es broma!?- Dijo Umi. Maki llevaba su palma a su cara por segunda vez en el día. Tsubasa frenó y Nico al contemplar su última oportunidad se levanto rápidamente y se lanzo de lleno dentro de aquel auto. Salieron del subterraneo a toda velocidad rompiendo la barrera roja y blanca que permite el paso sorprendiendo al guardia que cuidaba aquella entrada.

Nico descansaba su cabeza en las cómodas piernas de Maki, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras lo último que observo antes de cerrar los ojos, fue el gesto de preocupación con el que Maki le observaba y acariciaba su cabello, cuando sus párpados se cerraron y solo sentía la mano de Maki en su cabeza sintió que podía morir tranquilamente.

-Eres dura de matar ¿Ah?- Decía Tsubasa mirando el camino.

-¿Que esperabas? Soy la super idol número uno, Nico Nico nii~ Contesto la de ojos rubí levantando perezosamente una de sus manos haciendo su típico antiguo gesto con los dedos.

-No sabes cuanto te quiero, mi héroe.- Honoka dijo con tono de damisela en problemas y se acercó a Tsubasa repartiendo besos por todas partes haciendo que la otra se sonrojara.

Había pasado un rato de que habían salido de aquel lugar, Nico ya estaba mejor y fue donde al lado de Tsubasa.

-¿Donde piensas llevarlas?- Dijo la ojiverde adivinando lo que la otra iba a sugerir. Necesitaba confirmarlo..

-Ya sabes que no hay otro lugar.- Nico miraba el camino con expresión seria.

-¿Segura?- Le dio otra oportunidad.

-No.-

Llevaban cuarenta y cinco minutos sin saber en donde estaban, el camino de pronto se torno rocoso o así se sentía en el vehículo. El atardecer estaba por llegar, todas estaban sentadas esperando hasta que se detuvieron. Umi abrió las puertas para salir e ir al asiento del copiloto para levantar a Kotori quien se había dormido. Todas salieron de la van con diferentes expresiones.

-¿Donde estamos?- Pregunto Hanayo observando la cabaña frente a ella.

Nico sacó de su cuello una llave que abría la puerta haciendo que entraran.

-¡Ooh si! ¡Sigue, que rico! ¡Ah!- Esas palabras provenientes de la cocina hicieron que todas abrieran los ojos a mas no poder, Umi quien era la mas vergonzosa sintió sus piernas flaquear, si no fuera porque cargaba a su durmiente novia, se habría desmayado.

-¿Te gusta?- Escucharon una segunda voz.

-Exquisito, nadie lo hace como tu.-

Nico se dirigió hasta la cocina con sus mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso lo hacían todo el día? Pensó furiosa. Lo que vio la dejo estática en la entrada. A las demás las venció la curiosidad y corrieron a ver que sucedía.

Se toparon con una chica rubia batiendo algo blanco con una cuchara lo que parecía crema batida casera y otra pelimorada aplaudiendo la azaña.

-Nozomi.- Dijo Hanayo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Arruinaste la sorpresa Nicocchi.-

 **Bueno, debo admitir que esto fue un poco adelantado pero lo venia planeando ya que se me ocurrieron algunas ideas, me pregunto si este reencuentro traerá varias explicaciones de varias 7u7 (que espero que esperen) como dije, es una historia un poco lenta a mi parecer. Y ahora tenemos a la lisiada cof cof! Kotori, veamos si va a tomar una buena actitud para siempre. Eeeso, espero les guste!**

 **Adiosito! :3**


	9. Atrapada

**Buenas noches mis queridos lectores n-nU espero estén bien, ya se, soy la peor porque me he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero créanme cuando digo que he estado muy ocupada. Pero bueno, no hay plazo que no se cumpla, ni deuda que no se pague así que aquí les traigo la continuación, desde ya pedir disculpas por las faltas ortográficas. Espero disfruten c:**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia (y la demora) si c:**

-¿Sorpresa?- Dijo Nico con extrañeza.

-Íbamos a visitar a Kotori, imaginamos que ustedes estarían ahí...-Comento Eli limpiando una gota de sudor en su frente producto de la reciente actividad física.

-Eso me recuerda...¿Por que entraron así a nuestro hogar?- Pregunto Nozomi, mientras caminaba al rededor de las chicas sonriendo.-¿Acaso hiciste que lograran pensar mal de mi Nicocchi?- Ahora fingía una mueca de inocencia que hacia temblar a Nico. La pelinegra veía el mal en sus ojos.- Tendrás un castigo por eso...- Comenzaba Nozomi a mover sus manos.

-¡E-espera!- La pelimorada detuvo su andar y giro su cabeza hacia quien había hablado.- ...N-no...- Ahí estaba Maki, parada intentando luchar con la vergüenza que le provocaba el hecho de poner sus celos en evidencia. Pero no quería que tocara a Nico, no de esa forma.

-Maki ¿Eres tu?- Nozomi decidió jugar un poco. Eli movia la cabeza en negación, como si no tuviera mas remedio. Nico rodaba los ojos, sabia que Nozomi jugaba, Tsubasa le había contado sobre ella y Maki o, era que Nozomi intentaba proteger el hecho de que ella y Tsubasa sabían de este paradero antes, se tensó un poco, tarde o temprano se lo preguntarían ¿O no?

-Claro que soy yo.-

-¿Por que defiendes a Nicocchi?-

-A-ahm porque...- Maki se sentía un poco nerviosa y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, no sabia si a Nico le molestaría el hecho de decir sus cosas así como así.- Por que es inapropiado ¿Verdad Umi?-

-¿¡Eh!?- Umi tenía sus mejillas rojas, seguia perdida en lo que podían o no estar haciendo Eli y Nozomi, en algún momento fijó la vista en su novia durmiente y se encontró preguntándose cuanto se tardaría en recuperar. Desde ese momento se encontraba en silencio castigándose por pervertida.

-Son todas ustedes unas pervertidas...- Hablo Eli con sus brazos cruzados, como si de una madre se tratara.

-¿Podrían explicarnos como desaparecieron?- Dijo Honoka con curiosidad.

Eli miro a su novia como preguntando si les dirían la verdad. Nico conectó su mirada con Tsubasa preguntándose lo mismo.

Nozomi llevo unas tazas de té y bocadillos, especialmente el que prepararon con Eli antes de ir a sentarse con las demás.

-Esta bien.-

 ** _Flashbac_** _k_

 _El aire en Rusia era frio, pensó Nozomi apenas bajó del avión en el que se había embarcado con Eli, sin saber lo que le esperaba._

 _-Síganme señoritas.- Un hombre de traje y anteojos oscuros las guió hasta un auto del mismo color.- El señor la espera en la mansión señorita.- Se dirigió hasta Eli quien miraba por la ventana._

 _El tramo se había hecho corto, se encontraban en la puerta de una gran mansión blanca, con un elegante jardín era casi idílico. Nadie las recibió, el mismo hombre hizo todo por ellas, se separaron cuando este les comunico que llevarían las cosas a su cuarto._

 _-Es un placer conocer finalmente a mi bella esposa...y su sirvienta.- Dijo un hombre de edad, su cabello rubio destellaba casi en blanco y un bigote cubria su boca, sus ojos del color del hielo se veían inexpresivos._

 _-Mi nombre es Nozomi...- La pelimorada hizo una reverencia al ver el silencio que se iba a formar. No supo porque no se presento con apellido.- Soy la sirvienta personal de la Señorita...Señora Eli.- Sonrió al levantarse._

 _-Bueno, la cena estará servida, le dije a Nikolai que lleve tus pertenencias a mi cuarto.- Dijo el hombre._

 _-¿Que?- Al fin rompió su silencio la rubia ¿Iba a dormir con este señor? Apenas lo conocía._

 _-Lo que escuchaste, somos marido y mujer y tu lugar es en mi cama.- Sentencio el hombre antes de dar media vuelta e irse._

 _Irvin Rechnikov, como ya sabia, era un socio de su padre y uno de los hombres más poderosos si de mafia rusa se hablaba. Duro como la esencia rusa mas pura._

 _Al otro día Nozomi sintió el golpeteo en su puerta y no se tardo en abrir. Eli la miraba con sus ojos vacios, vestía una camisa de hombre y su cabello estaba desordenado, unos cuantos rasguños se dejaban ver por los espacios de la tela._

 _-¿Que te hicieron Elicchi...?- Preguntó en un susurro antes de hacerla entrar a su cuarto y abrazarla lo mas fuerte que podía._

 _La rubia rompió en llanto y en el pecho de Nozomi le contaba como ese hombre apenas en su primer día aqui la forzó a tener relaciones sexuales con el. A la otra se el rompía el corazon en cada palabra que su enamorada decía, pero sabían que debian ser pacientes, el mas mínimo error y el padre de Eli abriría una cacería y las presas serían ellas. Nunca fue secreto que ese hombre prefería los negocios y el ser bien visto antes de que a sus propias hijas._

 _-No podré aguantar ni un día más aquí Nozomi...-_

 _-Todo va a mejorar...al menos, escuche en la cocina que te dará un puesto importante en alguna empresa que usa para lavar dinero.- Dijo Nozomi mientras acariciaba su espalda._

 _-¿Eso debía consolarme?- Espetó Eli. La pelimorada ignoro el comentario antipático de la otra, debía ser difícil estar en su lugar._

 _-¿Podrá esto consolarte?- La rubia solo alcanzo a mirar extrañada antes de recibir gustosamente un beso de parte de su, ahora sirvienta. Nada podía consolarla mejor._

 _Desde ese día, los abusos continuaron por parte de Irvin, sin contar que seguidamente hacia uso de su derecho de esposo para acostarse con Eli, forzandola. Tambien hacia uso de su condición de hombre para justificar las severas golpizas que le daba cuando el orgullo de la rubia se imponía a pesar del castigo al que se enfrentaba. Nozomi solo podía curar las heridas después, en silencio. Habían decidido esperar, a pesar de la convivencia en el hogar, el puesto de trabajo que el ruso le brindó, les ayudo para juntar dinero y escapar._

 _Dos años después..._

 _-Anastasia ven aquí...el almuerzo estará servido.- Una de las sirvientas llevó a la pequeña a la cocina mientras el padre entraba al gran comedor. Al rato llego Eli que saludo con cariño a su bebe y luego paso al mismo lugar en el que se encontraba su esposo. Nozomi permanecía de pie, esperando cualquier indicación._

 _-Esto esta muy bueno.- Dijo aquel hombre para entablar conversación. La rubia no respondió hasta que recibió una mirada de desapruebo._

 _-Sabes que cocino Nozomi...- Dijo entre dientes_

 _Debí casarme con ella en vez de con un niña inútil como tu.- El hombre clavaba sus ojos como el hielo en la otra mientras miraba a la pelimorada que estaba parada ahí, serena, esperando que se les ofreciera algo.- Observandola bien, es mas sensual que tu.-_

 _-No la veas así...- Dijo entre dientes, clavando el azul en la cara de aquel hombre. No le asustaba lo agresivo y machista que podía ser. Ya estaba acostumbrada._

- _No me dirás tú que hacer...- Se levanto haciendo que Eli se levantara de la silla para encararlo._

 _-No te fijaras en ella porque ella ya se fijó en mi anciano idiota...me canse de estar aquí.- Irvin proceso aquella información y no le gustó para nada, su esposa y esa sirvienta en aquellos actos tan impuros. Se iba a acercar para golpearla.- ¡Alto ahí- Su acto se vio interrumpido por la advertencia de la mujer, una pistola apuntaba sin temblar a su rostro._

 _-No te atreverías...aun eres prisionera de tu padre.-_

 _-Observame.- Nozomi cerró los ojos después de escuchar eso. Su cuerpo dio un brinco al escuchar el estruendo del eco que produjo aquel disparo. Cuando los abrió vio sangre salpicada en la mesa y los platos, un poco se había colado en la ropa de la rubia que aun mantenía la pistola en alto._

 _-Lo tenías planeado.- La pelimorada se acercó a la otra poniendo sus palmas en los hombros para calmarla. Desvío su vista al cuerpo sin vida del ruso, sin duda nadie lo extrañaría._

 _-Yo se que esto pasó antes de los planes...de hecho esto no iba a en los planes, pero tarde o temprano iba a perder la paciencia Nozomi...- Dijo la Rubia con frustración._

 _-No te preocupes...estoy contigo.-_

 _Eli corrió hacia la puerta mientras vio que Nozomi se dirigía a la cocina, después de aquel disparo los guardias no tardarían en aparecer. 1_

 _-¿Hacia dónde vas Nozomi?- Preguntó desesperada._

 _-Tu hija esta allá Elicchi...- Nozomi lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

 _-Y-yo...no se, es nuestra oportunidad...-_

 _-¿De dejarla aquí y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?- La rubia veía como se le fruncía el ceño a su amante y eso pocas veces ocurría pero no la podía culpar ¿En verdad quería hacerse cargo de un bebe que...? No pudo terminar de decirlo._

 _-Pero...- Eli luchaba con dos partes de su persona que en ese momento estaban en un gran conflicto ¿Como desear un bebe tan mal concebido? Esa pequeña criatura le recordaba todo lo que planeaba olvidar y por otro lado, era su hija y no quería dejarla en un ambiente tan hostil como este ¿En verdad dejaría a una niña a merced de lo desconocido?_

 _Nozomi no esperó más y fue a buscar a la pequeña que la veía con un brillo en sus ojos. Para ella, ese bebe no tenía la culpa de nada, sin embargo intentaba comprender a su Elicchi, no debía ser facil._

 _-Vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder.- Dijo sacando de su reflexión a la rubia que no se había movido. Asintió y salieron al enorme jardín para buscar el auto de su, ahora, difunto marido._

 _-Escuchamos ruidos de disparos, señora ¿Que sucedió?- Ahí estaba el mismo hombre que la recibió el primer día que llego._

 _-Nikolai, uno de los sirvientes se volvio loco, debo poner a mi hija a salvo.- Mintió._

 _-Entendido, ire a ver que sucede.-_

 _Ambas mujeres corrieron al auto negro y elegante que pertenecia al jefe y condujeron por todo el camino de piedras que llevaba a la calle. Con suerte los guardias de la entrada no habrían escuchado y ella era la señora, por lo que era pocas veces cuestionada._

 _-Vamos a buscar el viejo número, esto adelanta las cosas y debemos hablar con Nico.- Decía Eli mientras veía el camino y los espejos retrovisores por si alguien laa seguia.- A las afueras de Moscú debería estar el avión.-_

 _Ambas mujeres iban en silencio, Nozomi, quien cargaba a la pequeña iba en asiento de atrás pensativa ¿En verdad Eli iba a dejar a su hija ahí? No quería pensar en eso pero le era inevitable. Miraba las facciones de la bebe y se parecía mucho a ella, quizás si no tuviera los ojos de su padre, sería menos problemático para la rubia mayor que de vez en cuando miraba preocupada por el espejo. Por lo que a ella respecta, quería mucho a esa niña, cuando sintió la mirada de Eli sobre ella a través del espejo, decidió sonreírle, al menos para hacerle saber que no la juzgaba._

 _Por otro lado, Eli si iba preocupada por lo que pensaría Nozomi de ella, sabiendo lo que pensaba acerca de ese bebe. Cuando recibió esa sonrisa tranquilizadora no pudo hacer más que amarla, si se podía, aun más. Ahora podía ir pensando en sobre contactar a Nico esa misma noche._

 ** _Fin del flashbac_** k

-No sabia...lo que tuvieron que pasar...- La primera en hablar fue Nico, quien había recordado la "pelea" que tuvo con ellas a las horas de haber regresado e incluso, si lo pensaba, a esa historia le quedaban algunos huecos que ya averiguaría.

-Bueno, eso es lo que paso a grandes rasgos.- Dijo Nozomi sonriente.

-¿Grandes rasgos?- Preguntó Rin.

-Hubo muchas injusticias para Eli como también grandes momentos, conocimos a buenas personas allá en Rusia...- Nozomi fue interrumpida por el llanto de una niña que provenía de alguna habitación.- Ya vengo.-

Todas siguieron a la pelimorada con la mirada hasta que la perdieron de vista.

-Entonces...Te quedaste con la niña.- Dijo Honoka haciendo que a las mas tímidas se les erizará la piel, era una pregunta directa, no era secreto que habían puesto atención a esa parte de la historia.

-Si...Aun me estoy acostumbrando...- Dijo Eli, temiendo el ser juzgada. Hanayo la vio y notó que la Eli que veían ahora no era la misma que conocieron en la escuela, ella quizás estaba menos...altiva.

-No te preocupes Eli, ninguna de nosotras cree que eres una mala persona y menos una mala madre.- Dijo la de anteojos

-Gracias.- Respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Umi.- La voz de Nozomi volvio a entrar en escena.- Preparé un cuarto para que recuestes a Kotori, esta bien que la quieras proteger pero no se te va a escapar.- Agregó juguetonamente. Umi se sonrojó, no se había dado cuenta que aún sentada en el sofá de aquella cabaña, sostenía a Kotori en sus brazos. La arquera se paro con ayuda de Rin y siguió a Nozomi hasta el cuarto, después de un momento ambas regresaron hasta donde estaban las demás.

-Supongo que se quedarán aquí...- Dijo Eli.

-¿No es molestia?- Preguntó Tsubasa.

-Claro que no, será como los viejos tiempos.- Nozomi estaba emocionada.

Las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos para ayudar a preparar algunas cosas, habían cuartos para cada una, no se molestaron en preguntar quienes dormirían juntas, a Maki se le escapó un sonrojo cuando Nozomi le decía a Nico donde dormirían y Nico al parecer le respondía como si nada. Otras como Hanayo ayudaban a preparar la cena y escucho cuando Rin le pidió a Eli un cuarto diferente al de ella, ya que habían asumido que dormirían juntas.

Cuando estuvo lista la cena, se sentaron a compartir, como siempre Nozomi lanzaba bromas pesadas, todas contaban a las dos dueñas de casa, que pasaban a ser como las matriarcas, cada una de sus cosas, a pesar de todo sentían esa sensación familiar en el estómago, la calidez de estar como en hogar no pasaba desapercibida para ninguna de ellas. Luego de eso se fueron a dormir, estaban cansadas y en la mañana habían planeado disfrutar del improvisado día de campo que se organizó.

Umi llegó a la habitación en donde se encontraba Kotori, debía estar muy cansada, no se había despertado para cenar. Mientras se desvestía iba ordenando cada una de sus cosas, desvistio a su novia, buscó en un pequeño bolso las pertenencias que había rescatado del hospital, había un pijama que consistia en un camisón. Sabía que al moverla Kotori se encontraba despierta pero aun así no abría los ojos disfrutando de las atenciones que Umi le daba. La peliazul levantaba con cuidado su cuerpo, estaba más flaca, aun así la acariciaba cada vez que pasaba por un lugar diferente, cuando quiso estirar el camisón dio una larga caricia por las piernas de la peliceniza.

-Puedo sentirlo, es algo mínimo, pero puedo.- Susurró Kotori. Umi dio la vuelta para adentrarse en las sabanas junto a ella.

-Pronto podrás moverte, lo sé.- Dijo para después depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

El sonido de la naturaleza golpeaba en la ventana de Rin que miraba fijamente como la luz de la luna entraba por una pequeña ventana que tenía frente a ella. Se preguntaba si había sido la mejor decisión no pasar por alto el hecho de que las habían hecho dormir juntas, había visto como Nozomi la miro de reojo ¿Acaso se había molestado? No tenía porqué. Se revolco en su cama, odiaba tener que pensar en esas cosas, intentaba hacerse la idea de no pensar más en lo que podía o no podía ser, aunque se le estaba haciendo difícil. De a poco odiaba un poco a Hanayo, ella ni siquiera se había acercado a intentar hablar o algo ¿Es que no le interesaba arreglar las cosas? Ahí estaba de nuevo, cerró los ojos intentando dormir mientras desechaba cualquier pensamiento que se le cruzaba por la mente.

-¿En que piensas Tsubasa?- Honoka se acomodo en el pecho de la castaña.

-Nada en especial.- Contestó. Honoka no quiso insistir en hacer hablar a su novia, supuso que cuando este lista le iba a hablar. Se acurruco más y la otra paso su brazo por su cintura, recibiendola.- Han pasado situaciones difíciles ¿No es así?- Soltó de pronto.

-Si, nunca pensé que...me refiero a que...solo eramos jóvenes escolares, ellas no debían pasar por todo eso.- Contesto la ojiazul manteniendo su mirada a un viejo mueble como si le ayudará a ordenar sus ideas.

-Tengo la impresión de que no solo hablas de Nozomi y Eli.-

-También lo digo por Umi y Kotori, hasta un poco por mi, como también no es sorpresa que pareciera que Rin no soporta a Hanayo.- Aunque lo intente, pensó solo para ella.

-Creo que ya es hora de no temer más.- Divago Tsubasa mientras pasaba sus dedos por la cadera de su amada.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-No es algo muy grave Honoka, pero todos tenemos nuestros fantasmas y yo no quiero que me acompañen más...mucho menos si estas a mi lado y ni siquiera puedo disfrutarlo como debería.- La ojiverde paso su mano por su frente, haciendo parecer que el solo imaginarlo le pusiera los pelos de punta.

-¿Hablas de los medios?- Honoka levanto un poco su cabeza un tanto sorprendida, luego decidió quedarse como estaba para no romper el ambiente.

-Si, no voy a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero no nos ocultaremos...no te ocultaré.- La decisión era notable en su tono de voz.

-Yo estaré contigo...- Para Honoka este si era un momento para romper el ambiente y según ella, pasar a uno mejor. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con el brillo de los ojos verdes que la miraban con cariño. Sin esperar se pasó una de sus piernas por encima del cuerpo de su novia quedando sentada sobre ella. Sus manos se posaron en las clavículas de la castaña mientras bajaban en una caricia larga hacia sus pechos. Tsubasa la tomó de la nuca e hizo que se besaran de una manera un tanto brusca, la mirada que Honoka le había dedicado unos segundos antes le excitó por lo que sintió la necesidad de acercarla. No irían tan rápido, tenían toda la noche.

Nozomi se encontraba en la sala, solo había una pequeña lámpara prendida que daba la luz necesaria, le gustaba un poco la oscuridad. Eli se encontraba en el cuarto, se había excusado diciendo que estaba cansada yéndose a dormir, además de ir a velar el sueño de la pequeña.

-¿Bebes Hanayo?- Dijo la mayor mientras servia vino en una copa y esperaba una respuesta para servir otra.

-Claro...- Respondió la de anteojos en un tímido susurro. Sentándose a un lado de la pelimorada que sonreía, haciendo que la otra frunciera un poco el seño.

-No me mal entiendas Hanayo, no sonrió por burla.- Comenzó a decir Nozomi tomándola por sorpresa.- Solo me enternece saber lo crecida que estas, mira si ya estas bebiendo.-

-No soy un bebe Nozomi y t-tampoco lo era cuando nos conocimos.- Lo último lo agrego como un gesto de valentía.

-Eso lo se muy bien...- La mayor tomó un sorbo de su copa.- Pero si eres como una niña.-

-¿A si lo crees?- Hanayo tambien llevó la copa a sus labios probando la sensación amarga del liquido.

-¿Que crees tu?-

¿Que creía ella? Hasta ahora no se había preguntado si actuaba como una niña ¿Y si era así? Bueno, Nozomi no se estaba refiriendo a un tema en especial pero era solo un tema el que golpeaba en su cabeza como una colisión que ella buscaba evadir pero no encontraba como. Rin, Rin, Rin y otra vez Rin aparecia fantasmalmente en sus pensamientos, y si lo admitía, algunas fantasias, en todo momento. Entonces si a eso se refería Nozomi, quizás si cabía la posibilidad de que se estuviera comportando como una niña caprichosa, una niña en todos sus sentidos. Mimada, consentida y dominada cuando se trataba de su padre y caprichosa cuando se trataba de Rin, porque aún se negaba a buscarla, porque aún creia que ella iba a ser la que aparecería como todas las veces.

-Creo que te dejare aquí Hanayo...- La pelimorada dejo su copa vacia encima de la mesita.- Apaga la lámpara cuando te vayas.- Dijo sin voltear y levantando su mano.

-¿Como lo haces?- La rubia pregunto un poco irritada, cayó en la trampa de Nozomi y dejo que golpeara en su fibra.

-Yo no hago nada Hanayo, cada uno deja que lo toquen en donde desea ser tocado.- Finalizo sin darle tiempo alguno para rebatir.

La menor finalizo su copa de un sorbo intentando aguantar la mueca que le provocaba el calor en su garganta, limpiando sus labios con su manga sucia.

-Rin, se que estas despierta.- La puerta se abrió de la habitación de la pelinaranja se abrió de golpe haciendo que saltará. No estaba durmiendo pero ya lo estaba logrando.

-¿Que?- Susurró.

-Me quedaré aquí...- Hanayo traía una almohada bajo su brazo y un cubrecamas en el otro.- Aunque tenga que ser en el suelo.-

-¿Que pretendes Hanayo?- Rin se sentó en la cama.

-Arreglar las cosas.-

-¿Y que? ¿Crees que llegando aquí sin dejarme alternativa es lo mejor? No seas idiota...- Respondió un poco enojada y entre dientes.

-Si, si lo creo y no tienes porque tratarme así Rin ¡Mierda! Lo estoy intentando.- Hanayo seguia parada ahí cerca de los pies de la cama con sus cosas en ambos brazos, ya frustrada.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Dijo la otra dándose vuelta.

-Eso haré.- Se tumbó en el suelo, enrollandose en el cubrecamas y posando su cabeza en la almohada. Claro que lo haría, iba a intentar pasar por alto que Rin estuviera impenetrable.

Por otro lado la pelinaranja miraba hacia otra parte, sentía la otra presencia detrás de ella, esperaba que se fuera, quizás si había sido muy dura.- Descansa...Kayocchin.- Decidió decir para aliviar su culpa, eso no significaba nada.

-M-Maki...- Nico solo podía pronunciar mientras tenía a la pelirroja a horcajadas repartiendo besos salvajes en su cuello, aparentemente sin escucharla. No quería que la malentendieran, le encantaba pero tambien la tomaba por sorpresa.

-Mmm...¿Si?- La menor separo sus labios de la piel de ella, observándola con una mirada felina.

-¿Por que estas tan...- No alcanzó a finalizar, Maki la besaba mientras sus manos jugaban por debajo de su pijama.

-Nico, creo que...- La volvió a besar, siendo gustosamente recibida.- He esperado toda la maldita tarde para esto.- La pelinegra estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que sus movimientos eran algo torpes. De pronto comenzaba a entrar en el juego, las manos, un tanto más pequeñas que las de la menor se posaron en el firme trasero de la pelirroja, que suspiró al ser tomada de esa manera. Sus lenguas seguian danzando entre ellas, Maki quería profundizar el contacto por lo que se esmeraba un poco más en dominar la situación y aparentemente a Nico no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-No creas que no me di cuenta.- Dijo la mayor cuando Maki se separo por un poco de aire y ver su cara.

-¿Que más puedo hacer? Hay cosas que solo no puedo saber...- Maki se recostó a un lado, dandole la espalda.

-No hagas que suene así...- Maki soltó un suspiro después de escuchar eso, si no se equivocaba Daisuke le había dicho exactamente lo mismo en alguna ocasión.

-Suena como debería sonar.-

-No, suena como si estuviera viéndote la cara todo y todos los días o al menos que así te sientes.- Nico no quería que Maki perdiera la confianza en ella. Aunque su remordimiento se hacia sonar si se acordaba de su problema aun no tratado con su acosador y molesto ex novio, que por cierto no le ha mencionado a Maki.

-No es eso, solo que...con lo de Tsubasa...- Maki seguía dandole la espalda mientras agarraba un mechón de su cabello, reconocer sus celos en esos momentos no estaba siendo tan facil.

-Entiendo, eso si fue mi culpa pero esta vez lo de Eli y Nozomi, ellas me pidieron a Tsubasa y a mi que fuera secreto.- Nico se apegó a ella por la espalda mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura.- De hecho esa es la explicación de porque conozco a esa molesta.- Le dijo en un susurro mientras su mano se escabullía por debajo se la camiseta sin mangas de la menor, provocando un pequeño escalofrío en ella.

-Ah...- Suspiró la pelirroja dando a saber que entendía y producto de la caricia y la anticipación.

Nico disfrutaba de la sensación del tacto, sus finos dedos exploraban el vientre un tanto tenso de la otra. Sintió como el cuerpo de la pelirroja se pegaba al de ella y siendo un poco mas atrevida, se aventuró a subir su mano intrusa hasta toparse con uno de los pechos de su novia, lo atrapó en su mano, masajeandolo, de a poco sintió el botón que iba despertando para ella. Maki, por su parte, tenía el pensamiento nublado, si era sincera, no había pensado demasiado en lo que dijeron las otras dos mujeres, ahora solo pensaba en la imperiosa necesidad de tener a la pelinegra debajo de ella y estaba emocionada, sería la primera vez que dormirían juntas.

La canción de la mañana llegaba, los pájaros del bosque cantaban sus melodías avisando que el sol ya se había levantado. El piso de madera sonaba gracias a las pisadas de una pelimorada que llevaba un biberón en su mano.

-Es muy temprano.- Dijo Nico sobándose un ojo saliendo del baño. El aire fresco de la mañana golpeo su cara y nariz.

-Parece que la joven Maki no deja que Nico tenga sus horas de sueño embellecedoras.- Dijo Nozomi entrando a la cocina siendo seguida por la más baja.

-Parece que Eli ha descubierto tus cualidades de madre naturales.- Devolvió Nico contraatacado a las palabras de su amiga.

-No lo descubrió, yo se lo mostré.- Dijo Nozomi un tanto orgullosa.

Nico sonrió levemente mientras se movia para poner a hervir agua, era temprano pero no iba a dormir más, decidió que sería un buen momento para desayunar. Nozomi la observaba moverse por la cocina, a veces, cuando veía a Nico, tan pequeña y un poco orgullosa, olvidaba que ella si tenía grandes cualidades de madre, sabía hacer un montón de cosas gracias a la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus hermanos, un montón de cosas que, solo para no subirle el ego, no admitía que ella no sabía hacer.

-Hay huevos en la nevera, creo que ya será hora de que se despierten todas.- Dijo Nozomi mientras vertía un poco de leche en la parte interior de su muñeca, luego solo la probó para de verdad comprobar si estaba caliente.

-Yo ya tengo hambre.- En la entrada de la cocina y apoyada en un gran mesón en donde se encontraban organizados distintos condimentos, una castaña apoyaba sus brazos y observaba el movimiento en aquel lugar.

-Ni sueñes que te prepararé desayuno.- Dijo la pelinegra que continuaba haciendo distintas cosas.

-¡Vamos Nico! yo se que eres una genio en la cocina.- Ambas chicas ahí presentes se sorprendieron por el elogio ¿Tsubasa reconociendo los dotes de Nico? Eso era algo nuevo.- ¿Que? No me miren así, hay cosas inefables.- La castaña se cruzo de brazos y miraba para otro lado.

-Yo me pregunto...- Comenzó a decir Nozomi llamando la atención de Tsubasa, la más grande se movio para quedar a un lado de la mas baja.- ¿Que otros dotes tendrá Nico para que le brinden tan...vivaz atención?- La pelimorada termino bajando un poco el cuello del pijama de Nico. Las otras dos chicas rieron al ver una marca, no tan sutil, en su cuello que revelaba las acciones de la noche anterior.

-¡H-hey!- Nico tenía las manos ocupadas por lo que solo pudo moverse bruscamente intentando alejarse.

-¡Wow!- Tsubasa cubría su boca intentando no reírse mucho y era acompañada por Nozomi que también reía mientras observaban a Nico completamente roja y el seño fruncido, que batía algo que parecía masa.

-¿De que se ríen tanto?- Maki apareció inocentemente por la cocina mientras se sobaba un ojo intentando espantar el sueño tan solo con un short y camiseta. Ambas chicas que hace poco reían se callaron de inmediato, la menor al no recibir respuesta dirigió su mirada a Nico aún batiendo con su expresión molesta, por lo que supuso que la molestaban a ella, entonces se acercó a ella. - Buen día.- Dijo haciendo que se girara y depositando un corto beso en sus labios, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Nico pero solo se dejó llevar. Las otras chicas vieron la escena, no lo iban a decir pero Nico tenía suerte, Maki era una joven muy bella y esas actitudes solo la embellecian más.

-Despierten a las demás, ya estará el desayuno.- Dijo Nico con orgullo.

Una a una iban acercándose a la mesa, café y hotcakes adornaban el desayuno, no habían muchas cosas pero Nico supo improvisar. Comieron tranquilamente y luego se alistaron para lo que habían preparado el día anterior, un dia de campo para disfrutar del bosque en donde se estaban quedando. Se repartieron las tareas, algunas preparaban las tiendas, los sacos de dormir y otras se ocupaban de las provisiones.

Se acomodaron en un sendero que formaban varios metros a la redonda unos árboles perfectamente posicionados, un espacio en medio del gran bosque, el cesped era largo y un lago adornaba el lugar. Colocaron las cosas en silencio, bueno, casi en silencio ya que Rin se jactaba de tener la habilidad de hacer fuego con tan solo dos rocas. El sonido de un teléfono interrumpió la tranquilidad de la vista que disfrutaba Tsubasa, llamando la atención de Honoka.

-¿Que es?- La pelinaranja no iba a preguntar pero al ver la expresión de su novia, no lo pudo evitar.

-Es un mensaje, bueno, les dije a algunos contactos que me mantuvieran informada sobre lo que sucedía en la ciudad.- Decía la ojiverde mientras observaba su teléfono.

-No puede ser algo tan malo ¿Verdad?-

-Es grave Honoka, nos llevamos a Kotori, su abuelo tiene una gran influencia en la ciudad y creo que esta siendo buscada, están siendo buscadas...- Avisó Tsubasa mientras guardaba su teléfono en su bolsillo. Tras decir eso, Honoka tomó su mano.

-¿Y tu?- Esa era su preocupación.

-Yo solo las fui a buscar por lo que no salí identificada, lo cual es bueno ya que no podrán salir de aqui un tiempo.- Le contestó apretando el agarre.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, avisaré algunos de mis contactos para que este al pendiente.- Eli no había podido evitar escuchar lo que hablaban las otras dos chicas y mucho menos no interponerse.- Por mientras hay que avisar a las chicas de su estancia aquí, después de todo, algunas tendrán que decir porque no han llegado a casa.- Finalizó la rubia adelantandose para hacer algunas llamadas.

-¿¡Que no podremos que!?-

-Tranquilízate Nico...- Dijo Eli con una sobandose la cabeza.

-¿Como quieres que me calme? ¡Tengo hermanos que cuidar!- Dijo la pelinegra levantando los brazos exageradamente.

-Y todos tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer Nicocchi, pero debieron pensar en eso cuando decidieron secuestrar a Kotori- Nozomi poso una mano en su propia cintura mientras que la otra hacia un gesto pensante.

-A mi me parece una buena instancia para recuperar el tiempo perdido.- Dijo Hanayo un poco bajo y dirigiendo su mirada a Rin, que quizas un poco nerviosa, deshizo el contacto casi inmediatamente.

Kotori estaba sentada en frente al lago, Umi le habia ayudado a vestirse y conseguido con Nozomi una vieja silla de ruedas que encontraron en aquella cabaña. Se sentía extraña y no solo era el hecho de no sentir sus piernas completamente ¿Que era? No se sentía familiarizada con las emociones que la invadian, estaba agradecida de estar junto a sus amigas, claro que si, pero no podía evitar sentir ira y frustración, entonces ahí es donde se sentía un poco malagradecida. Y no le gustaba sentirse así. Por ahora se conformaba por ver el danzar del agua naturalmente, la relajaba y distraia un poco de aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban.

Umi observaba la espalda de Kotori sin saber que hacer, esta mañana la había notado un poco distante y ahora no quería interrumpir su pensar, mucho menos iba a ser ella quien le molestara, porque si algo no le gustaba a Umi era importunar. Aunque eso llevara a guardar toda la preocupación que el semblante de Kotori traía.

-Vamos a comer en dos horas, Nico ¿Podrías ir por más leña?- Aviso Nozomi, preparando fuego.

-¿T-tendre que ir sola?- Dijo la pelinegra observando el bosque mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-Si quieres voy contigo.- De pronto hablo Maki.

-¡Aaw! Moriré de ternura.- Agrego Nozomi con burla, haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran levemente.

-Es solo para que no...tenga miedo.- Reclamó la pelirroja.

-¡Eres como un noble caballero!- Nozomi llevo sus manos a sus mejillas en un gesto de ternura.

-Lo empeoras.- Dijo Nico seriamente.

-Bueno, ya vamos.- La menor la tomo de la mano y se adentraron en el bosque.

-Son lindas...- Eli llegó donde se encontraba Nozomi quien seguía con la mirada el caminar de ambas chicas.

-Ni me lo digas, Maki resultó ser muy apta par las bromas.- La rubia rió al ver la expresión de su novia, la conocía perfectamente, Nico y Maki iban a ser víctimas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Elicchi?-

-Me lo dice quien hace el fuego ¿La necesitas tu?- Eli se agacho a la altura de la pelimorada y dejo que la otra perfectamente descansara su cuerpo levemente en el de ella.

-Sabes a que me refiero...- Nozomi veía las llamas con admiración, recordó la voz de su madre _"Si observas el fuego de cerca, dicen que muestra el futuro. Nunca olvides hija, que te puedes quemar."_ Nunca unas palabras habían resonado mas en su mente que aquellas.

-Lo se...No te preocupes, esta todo controlado...- Eli también observaba las llamas, pensando cosas completamente diferentes.

###############################

Nico y Maki caminaban tranquilamente, el bosque se había vuelto mas denso, por lo que era un tanto mas oscuro, el sonido de la naturaleza inundaba todo, distintos murmullos de todas las especies cubrían el espacio del bosque, hasta cierto punto era realmente relajante, alejado de la bulla de la ciudad. Nico llevaba un hacha que utilizaría para cortar algún tronco, tenía pensado usar cualquiera, pero Maki le había sugerido que uno seco seria mas útil y facil.

-¿En verdad no quieres que cargue eso?- Preguntó la menor, que a pesar de no detectar incomodidad en la expresión de la otra, no sabia, pero algo dentro de ella hacia que sintiera grandes deseos de ayudarle.

-No te preocupes, tengo más fuerza de la que aparento.- Nico le guiño un ojo y levanto el pulgar haciendo que la pelirroja sonrojar.

-Esta bien.- Maki desvío la mirada, no dejaría que la viera así, por muy estúpido que sonara, ya que era su novia y la había visto de distintas maneras.

-Por ahí...- Ambas chicas se dirigieron a un tronco caído y seco, era perfecto, aunque aún había que romperlo para convertirlo en trozos y poder cargarlo.- Al menos dejaras que yo comience a cortar.- Dijo la menor, mas como una orden. Le quitó el hacha de las manos a la pelinegra y se quito su camiseta como si de un obrero se tratara.

-Haz lo que quieras...- Nico intento no darle mucha importancia a tal acto, que para ella era inesperado pero que no tenía intenciones de interrumpir.

Nico observaba su alrededor, era hermoso, los árboles era fuertes y altos, probablemente tenían mucha historia, muchas vivencias, el verde que combinaba con la tierra oscura un tanto húmeda, no era el mismo que podías observar en un simple parque, este parecía incorrompido, alejada del tacto humano. El sonido de las aves y el viento acompañaban los golpes de la herramienta en la madera, Maki llevaba unos minutos ahí y podría estar cansada, así que se dirigió hasta allá y al quedarle pocos metros se quedo estática, Dios estaba de su parte este día, entonces combinada con la perfecta naturaleza se encontraba Maki quien no tenía nada que envidiar. La mayor reprimió la culpa de no ayudar rápido y se quedó viendo los movimientos, de alguna extraña forma el ver a la pelirroja trabajar tan duro, le despertaba deseos, y no de los mas puros. Tenía su torso casi descubierto, las gotas de sudor cubrían su piel y de vez en cuando pasaba su antebrazo para limpiar su frente perlada. En cada hachazo podía ver sus músculos tan solo marcados, trabajar. Para su mala o buena suerte, esa mañana hacia calor, y al mirarle de pies a cabeza noto que vestía tan solo unos shorts de mezclilla a la cintura, su trasero se veía endemoniadamente bien y díganle enferma, pero tan solo su rostro formando expresiones de cansancio y esfuerzo, lograban despertar sus instintos.

Por otro lado Maki sabia que la observaban, la sensación de ser vista en su cuerpo se lo decía y tan solo le ocurría insultar a esa enana perezosa, se supone que lo harían en equipo. Estaba a punto de darse vuelta y reclamar cuando sintió aquella presencia mas cerca, quizás tan solo fue una ilusión pero juraba haber visto el reflejo de la cara sería de Nico en aquella hacha, sus ojos se encontraban más oscuros. Dejó de pelear con su sentido de la realidad cuando comprobó empíricamente como dos brazos delgados la tomaban con fuerza y la giraban.

-¿Ni...- Ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar y soltó el hacha, la persona a quien iba a nombrar invadió su boca con desesperación ¿Que le había pasado? Bueno, ella no se iba a quejar. Maki tomo rápidamente la iniciativa y cargo a la mas baja haciendo que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas. Nico gimió en el acto, Maki seguía en ese papel tan rudo y la iba a matar. La pelirroja caminó hasta recargarla en un árbol cercano, sus manos se paseaban por los muslos de Nico mientras la sujetaba y la otra se sostenía de su espalda intentando apagarla mas a ella, no le importaba para nada que estuviera un tanto sudada. Sus lenguas luchaban de manera salvaje, no sabían si era el ambiente pero todo se tornaba así, Maki dejo su boca para tomar atención a su cuello y besarlo no tan suavemente, Nico sentía el ardor que rápidamente era aliviado por una cuantas lamidas que la misma persona provocaba. La menor presionaba más con su cadera para sostener a la pelinegra, quien sintió inevitablemente la presión sin poder controlar otro gemido que encantaba a Maki, y poder romper su parte superior y librarse paso por su cuerpo. Nico se sentía explotar, movia sus caderas para acentuar un poco mas el contacto y sus manos ya habían ganado la batalla con el broche del sujetador de Maki, decidió abrazarla un poco más y besar su cuello, por un momento pensó que iba a vengar la marca por la que ella había recibido burlas. Maki estaba en otro mundo, le encantaba como Nico movia sus caderas buscando mas de ella y le encantaba la sensación del roce de sus pechos desnudos, estaba decidida a ponerla en el cesped sin importarle mucho donde se encontraban. De pronto Nico se quedo estática, sentía sus dedos aferrarse a su nuca como si estuviera viendo algo detrás de ella, por lo que separo sus rostros solo lo suficiente para ver su expresión y honestamente no la podía descifrar.

-¿Que sucede?- Susurro peleando con el deseo, tenía miedo, quizás le había hecho daño.

-Ahora si estamos muertas.- Susurro Nico, mas para ella que como una respuesta. Ahora si la pelirroja se iba a dar vuelta, sin importarle nada, si era un maldito oso, iba a hacer que se arrepintiera de tan solo interrumpir. Se alejó de Nico cuidado que estuviera en el suelo firme y se giro, encontrándose con algo totalmente diferente.

-¿Quien eres?- Preguntó Maki. Pero no recibió respuesta, un hombre castaño las observaba tambien indescifrablemente y parecía observar específicamente a Nico.

 **Continuara...**

 **Esta bien, en verdad espero les haya gustado, esta vez les traigo un cap un poco tranquilo, para que vivieran un poco en paz estas mujeres antes de que todo se les venga abajo (aajajaja es exageración...o quizás no OwO). Quiero dejar como nota aparte que en la ultima escenita de Nico y Maki 7u7 espero haber podido expresar el cuerpo de Maki bien. Me quedo como preocupación porque de pronto me la imagine con los músculos de Goku y me reí, me reí mucho. Entonces pensé que si yo la veía así, también se podía leer así XDDDDDDD Por lo tanto me gustaría aclara que no es así, es de una forma mmm como decirlo...natural femeneizado? JAJAJAJA Puede que no sea la idea que aclare cosas como esas, pero en verdad me reí y mi ansiedad no dejo que no lo aclarara. Bueno, avisando eso, me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo c: que les vaya bien.**


	10. Huida

Bueno, como verán, aquí les traigo la continuación muy tarde pero la traje jaja... n_nU sin mucho mas que decir espero la disfruten. Igualmente pido disculpas, estoy con a universidad y tambien estaba lidiando con mi miseria xddddddd

como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.

-¿Entonces no había nadie eh?- El castaño que las observaba se acercaba lenta y amenazadoramente. Maki no entendía lo que aquel hombre decía ¿Quien rayos era y por que le hablaba así a Nico?

-Katashi...- Nico empujó levemente a Maki, ahí fue cuando la pelirroja recordó en lo que estaban.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- Dijo Maki al separarse completamente de Nico. Las dos se vistieron rápidamente ante la mirada del intruso.

-Siquiera fuiste capaz de nombrarme.- El castaño seguía hablando mientras se acercaba.

Rayos, Rayos ¡Mierda! Todas esas palabras pasaban por la cabeza de Nico, quien no lograba formular una oración coherente para aquellas personas que le pedían explicaciones. Paso su mano por su cabello y los siguió observando, era tragicomico que lo único que se le ocurriera era su característico "Nico Nico nii" para salir de aquel lugar. Entonces decidió simplemente ser la buena para quien le interesaba serlo.

-Katashi...sabías que no te debía una explicación, tampoco ahora te la debo. - Lo miró friamente.- Lo nuestro termino y creo que fui justa al no ir con mentiras.- Mientras lo miraba considero lo cerca que había conseguido estar. Por otro lado Maki estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por tener los hechos claros ¿Ese era novio de Nico?

-¡Cuando te pregunté por quien me dejabas no dijiste nada Nico!- Gritó endemoniadamente el castaño, Maki notó la ira en sus ojos, Nico sabia que el reaccionaba de esa manera.- ¡Ahora lo que veo es que te haz transformado en una puta lesbiana!- La tomo del cuello.

-Detente.- Maki tomó su brazo apretándolo y mirándole de manera desafiante.

-¡Tu no me dices que hacer! ¿Que le hiciste?- Katashi estiro su brazo fuera de control, haciendo que Maki cayera sentada en el cesped.

-¡Maki!-

-¡No la defiendas!- El puño del chico dio fuerte y directo sobre la cara de la pelinegra que de inmediato sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus labios.-¡Di algo!- Nico lo miro y consiguió otro sobre su ojos. Eso iba a estar morado, pensó.

Maki se quedo estática al ver como ese idiota golpeaba a Nico sin ningún pudor, miro hacia todas partes, sabia que ella sola no iba a poder con el.

-Nico...Nico, Nico, Nico.- Katashi la soltó y se arrodillo frente a ella, abrazándole las piernas, suplicando.- No sabes cuanto he pensado en ti, no tienes idea de cuanto te necesito.- No era mentira, aquel chico sentía como su pecho quemaba al solo pensar en otra persona con la pelinegra. Se paro al decir eso, para acariciar su mejilla. Mientras que ella solo intentaba alejarse.

-No te quiero.- Dijo bajito para que solo el la escuchara.- Nunca lo he hecho, siempre estuve enamorada de ella.-

-Me usaste...- Susurro de igual manera el, agarrándola por la nuca, haciendo que sus respiraciones quedaran a milímetros.

-Y ni para eso serviste...- Finalizó entre dientes, estaba enojada, los golpes que le había dado, no podía dejarlo así, además debía ser sincera, de pronto las ganas de herirlo no dudaron en aparecer y fue mordaz, como nunca había sido.

-¡Perra!- Grito dispuesto a darle una paliza, Katashi no podía con su rabia, ella le pertenecia, le guste o no. Se había olvidado de la pelirroja que observaba todo en ese momento y en el instante de insertar el golpe en la cara de la pelinegra, el sintió algo pesado chocar con su nuca. Maki había encontrado un tronco pequeño o una rama muy gruesa, quizás había considerado usar el hacha que traían, pero no tenía intenciones de matar a alguien, lo que sabia es que era pesado y no iba a dejar que golpearan más a la enana. Katashi cayó como un saco sobre el suelo.

-Gracias...- Dijo Nico de manera timida. Pero no recibió respuesta. -Maki...-

-No digas nada...- La menor le estaba dando la espalda, estaba molesta y no tenía interés y menos las ganas en recibir explicaciones. No le creia.

-Por favor...- Nico iba a tocar su espalda y luego se arrepintio. Entendía la molestia de su novia, pero eso no quitaba el dolor de provocar una decepción y su voz se lo decía.

-¿Que ha sucedido?- La voz de la rusa las saco a ambas de aquel silencio que se había formado.

-Que te explique ella, yo me voy.- Sentenció la menor yéndose por el mismo sendero que había dejado la rubia.

-¿Me vas a decir por que tanto drama?- Preguntó delicadamente la rubia y por la mirada que le dedicaron quizás no había elegido las mejores palabras, deseaba que Nozomi la hubiera acompañado, no era sorpresa que Nico aun guardara resentimiento por lo de hace años.

-El sucedió.- apuntó el cuerpo inconsciente de su ex novio.- Vino y arruinó todo.-

-¿Katashi? ¿Que le hicieron?- Eli se agacho para comprobar si tenía pulso.

-Es mi ex...- Confesó Nico, otra cosa que confesar, ni Eli y mucho menos Nozomi sabían de aquello.- Fue durante la "misión" que tuve que hacer en tu casa...después de todo, necesitaba esas llaves.- Agregó al ver la cara de la otra pidiendo explicación.

-¿Por que esta así?- Preguntó

-Porque es una persona violenta y entrometida, lo deje apenas me reencontré con Maki...- Nico seguía mirándolo con desprecio.

-¿Y Maki porque esta así de molesta?- Dudó Eli, sentía que preguntaba demasiado.

-Porque se acaba de enterar de que era mi novio.- Suspiró.- Supongo que le hubiera gustado que le contara...¿Pero era necesario Eli?- Nico hizo una pausa como esperando que la rubia respondiera a su pregunta. La otra simplemente no sabia que responder por lo que le dejo todo al silencio.- No era necesario, no engañe a nadie.-

-Supongo que ella esperaba que le dijeras algo acerca de estas cosas ¿Sabes? Al menos yo opino que advertir sobre tus antiguos amores violentos es algo que se dice en la primera cita.- Divago un poco la rusa, tenía unos ideales claros y quizás eso era lo que no dejaba que la relación con Nico fuera totalmente plena, aun así no iba a temer al dar una opinión clara, después de todo eran amigas, aunque la cara de Nico le gritara que no estaba de acuerdo con ella.- Yo me quedare vigilandolo, solo dile a Nozomi donde estoy, por favor.- Agregó otra vez mirando el cuerpo.

Nico no dio respuesta, estaba un poco enojada, solo asintió para hacerle saber que había escuchado y no ser mal educada, luego de eso se retiró por el mismo camino por el que había visto a Maki irse. Caminaba pisando el cesped con mas fuerza, como desquitandose con la naturaleza, no entendía porque Maki estaba enfadada, aunque nunca le dio a conocer eso, dentro de ella lo sabia o al menos lo pensaba. Nico creía firmemente en que no había hecho nada malo pero iba a intentar arreglar las cosas "porque ni mi orgullo puede contigo Maki." Dijo en voz baja, casi como un pensamiento.

En el lugar que habían dejado para acampar se encontraba Nozomi, que se preguntaba porque rayos Maki venia con una cara de mil demonios y su novia aun no volvía. De pronto ve llegar a Nico quien no venia de mejor manera que la anterior, encima golpeada...y su novia aun no aparecía.

-Eli me dijo que te avisara que se iba a demorar, pero juzgando por su cara de cachorro atropellado, quiere que vayas a su rescate.- Dijo Nico seriamente y escupiendo las palabras.

Nozomi abrió los ojos sorprendida y los cerro de inmediato antes de sacar la mirada de la comida y dirigirsela a ella, luego soltó una risa provocando una mueca extraña en Nico.- No descargues tu enojo con Maki sobre Elicchi, Nico-chan.- Finalizo juguetonamente antes de irse hacia donde estaba su novia.

-¡Hmp!- Nico se quedo vigilando lo que había dejado Nozomi.

-No creas que dormirás en mi tienda.- Decia Rin que fijó su mirada unos minutos mas en Nico antes de seguir caminando con Hanayo detrás de ella.

-Pero habiamos hecho un gran avance.- Dijo la de anteojos jugando con sus manos nerviosamente. Rin sabia que siempre había sido débil ante la propia aparente debilidad de su amiga, la misma que ahora estaba demostrando.

-¿Que avance? ¿Meterte sin permiso a mi habitación? Bravo Hanayo...- Contesto Rin con cierto desdén y dandole la espalda. La rubia al no ver nada más sólo se marchó, triste porque no era capaz de mirarle a la cara para rechazarla.

-¿No crees que estas empujando demasiado?- Rin abrió los ojos. Umi estaba junto a ella de brazos cruzados.

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Pues eso...debes tener cuidado hasta el límite que quieres llevar a una persona. Imagino que no querrás sobrepasarlos.- La peliazul la miró de reojo.

-Sin sacrificios no se merece a una persona...- Rin no la observo de reojo, ella se giró para hablarle. Su sentido del querer era claro, cuando quieres a alguien te sacrificas por ellos.

-¿Y donde dejas la aceptación?- Ella igual se giró. Umi vio como la menor hacia una mueca por lo que decidió continuar - Te sacrificas ¿Y luego que? ¿Te dedicas a sacar en cara todo lo que perdiste? ¿Así ves el amor, Rin?...¿Como una simple pérdida? Ella quizás este haciendo esfuerzo por encima de lo que puede, o incluso quiere...la conoces Rin, siempre debiste a estar dispuesta a aceptarle como es. Las personas siempre tomamos una desilusión por sorpresa, no aceptando que en el fondo...lo imaginábamos.- Hizo una pausa un tanto extraña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Lo que si decidimos es de quien aceptar los errores o no.-

-¿Y hacer como si no pasara nada?

-No, debes encontrar el equilibrio y eso esta en el diálogo, la comunicación y el lenguaje a veces crean realidad. Lo que ustedes están están armando es una escena donde el receptor no quiere recibir el mensaje...¿Es eso lo que quieres?- Rin se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de la arquera. Umi la observo un rato más y decidió dejarla para que pensara.

Rin dirigió su mirada a donde hace unos minutos se había ido Hanayo. Refunfuño y aparto la mirada, hasta cierto punto, lo que le dijo Umi tenía un poco de sentido, aún así, no tenía ganas de procesarlo. Quizás en la noche, inevitablemente, pensó, lo haría.

Los orbes verdes de Tsubasa estaban posados en la figura de Kotori y su silla de ruedas. Se veía como si la peliplateada peleara contra ella misma en una eterna decisión de lanzarse o no al rió que contemplaba tan seriamente.

-¿Se encontrara...- susurró sin terminar la frase, de pronto al darse cuenta giró su cabeza hacia Honoka. Su novia le pidió ayuda para armar el lugar en donde debian comer y luego pidió que le ayudara a armar la tienda, bueno, la armo ella. Ahora solo descansaban disfrutando del ambiente.

-¿Que has dicho?- Pregunto la ojiazul.

-Ve a Kotori...- La cantante vio como la otra miraba inmediatamente hacia dónde le habían dicho. De pronto sintió la necesidad de decir algo pero no encontraba la manera - Quizás...- se aventuró a decir

-No creo que pueda hablar con ella.- Honoka bajo la mirada.

-Vamos...-

-Quizás debas ir tú.- Tsubasa no supo como interpretar eso y Honoka lo vio en su cara- Me refiero...tu sabes que nuestro reencuentro fue algo rápido, además tu lo notaste, esto se da como una oportunidad para que tu seas su amiga también.- Respondió con una sonrisa. La castaña se quedó mirandole un tiempo más y decidió acercarse.

-Hola Kotori- dijo apenas estuvo a su lado. La nombrada se sorprendió al ver de quien venian las palabras y se giró. Tsubasa estaba nerviosa pero imaginaba por donde empezar - ¿Que tal?-

-Hola Tsubasa...que sorpresa.- La peliplateada paso su mano para arreglar su cabello.- ¿Que te trae por aquí?- decidió contestar con una pregunta.

La castaña entendía la desconfianza, ellas no hablaban, no más que unos monosílabos pero optó por ser sincera - Pase por aquí para preguntar como estabas. Te noto distraída.- y con un poco mas de valor, poso la mano en su hombro.

-Creo que lo estoy, pero no me apetece hablar de eso.- Contestó amablemente. La otra chica sonrió, no dejaba de ser educada - Por otro lado, si podría hablar de otras cosas.- sonrió recibiendo otra sonrisa devuelta.

La castaña no sabia que eran observadas por otra persona. Umi veía toda la escena con recelo, sabía que debía calmarse, bueno, no estaba alterada, solo le molestaba el hecho de que su novia fuera más abierta a hablar con Tsubasa que con ella, se preguntaba que es lo que pudo haberle dicho la ojiverde que ella no. Mientras tanto Kotori y Tsubasa reían, "era de esperarse" pensó. Tenían bastante en común, ambas eran hasta cierto punto de la alta sociedad, ese era algo que podría estar pasando Honoka también, lo quieran a no, siempre sus relaciones tendrían, al menos, una piedra en el zapato debido a esta situación, una zona de quiebre, nunca podrían entenderlas al 100% dadas las condiciones de crianza y vivencia, costumbres, etc. Sin embargo miro hacía otra dirección y ahí estaba Honoka, riendo, haciendo otras cosas y de vez en cuando dedicarles una sonrisa a la nueva "amistad" que se formaba frente a sus ojos ¿Por que ella no?

-¡Ya esta la comida!- Grito Nico atrayendo la atención de todas las personas presentes.

-Yo serviré las porciones.- Dijo Hanayo, tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Pregunto Nico antes que llegaran las demás a ayudar.

-Nada importante.-

-¿Donde están Eli y Nozomi?- Preguntó Honoka.

-¡hmp! Déjalas...deben estar haciendo de las suyas en el bosque.- Respondió Nico con molestia.

-Todos sabemos a que te refieres con "haciendo de la suyas" Nico, ten pudor.- Dijo Umi acercándose con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Esto esta muy bueno!- Interrumpió Honoka con un plato en su mano y la boca llena de comida. Todas las chicas que ya se encontraban reunidas la observaban.

\- Controla a tu mascota Tsubasa.- Dijo Nico.

-No la trates como si fuera un animal.- Contesto Maki llamando la atención de las demás y discutiendo con la pelinegra que solo la observaba con enfado.

-¡Oh llegó alguien de su manada!-

-¿¡Que dijiste enana!?-

-¡Lo que escuchaste tomate andante! ¿O quieres que lo repita?- Nico se acercó a Maki y esta hacía lo mismo.

\- Que lo repitas seria mucho para ti ya que al perecer ¡eres pésima diciendo la verdad!- La pelirroja levanto la voz y apretó sus puños.

-Se me quito el apetito...- Dijo Nico más bajo. No sabia si le dolía o era la realidad explotando en su cara, solo no quería estar ahí. Dio un suspiro para ella misma y se fue a su tienda, que desgraciadamente en ese momento compartía con Maki.

-No fue para tanto Maki, tan solo fue una broma ¿No?- Dijo Honoka sintiéndose inevitablemente un poco culpable por provocar una pelea - Lo siento...- Finalizó.

-No lo sientas Honoka. Supongo que...- Solo en ese momento Maki cayó en cuenta acerca del silencio que se había formado.

-Vamos a comer para que no se enfríe.- Dijo Tsubasa cambiando de tema al ver la incomodidad de la menor.

Casi todas estaban sentadas en una mesa de campaña, exceptuando las que faltaban obviamente. Compartieron algunas risas y también teorizaban acerca de la demora de las más grandes que aún no volvían del bosque. Maki sabia que algunas querian preguntar acerca de lo de Nico por lo que, apenas acabaron de comer, un poco de sobremesa y limpiar, Maki buscó a Honoka.

-Sabia que vendrias hija mía- Dijo Honoka fingiendo voz de padrino.

-Honoka...- La pelirroja iba a comentarle que era un tema serio, pero venia estando seria ya, necesitaba un poco de eso.

-Esta bien, dile a la tía Honoka que sucede.-

\- Estoy molesta con Nico...-

-Ahora dime algo que no sepamos- Se apresuró Honoka a comentar - Cuentame como pasó.-

-B-bueno.- Maki agarró un mechón de su cabello en una de sus manos, contarle a Honoka significaba decirle que hacia. Tomó aire, era su amiga, iba a dejar la vergüenza de lado.- Estábamos en el bosque ya que debíamos buscar leña. De pronto todo se puso interesante...-

-Interesante ¿Sucio?-

-Si claro Honoka.- Rodó los ojos.- Y ese no es el problema, pero de pronto llego un chico, se armó una pelea y este idiota dijo que era su ex novio.-

-¿¡Que!?- Los ojos azules de la pelinaranja se abrieron rápidamente, le costaba creer que Nico haya tenido esa clase de experiencias.- ¿Y-y ella que dijo?

-¡Nada!- Dijo Maki levantando los brazos exasperada.- De hecho dijo que lo había dejado antes de poder ser infiel o eso entendí.- Maki término de hablar y vio la cara de su amiga confusa, como no comprendiera el problema.- Este idiota se puso agresivo y ahí comenzaron los golpes. Mi punto Honoka es que no me dijo nada, no me comentó nada. No la entiendo, fue capaz de decirme de su estúpido revolcón con Tsubasa ¿Y no me dijo acerca de su noviazgo? ¿En que más miente?-

-¿Que?- Preguntó Honoka. Maki tardó solo un segundo en darse cuenta de su error. Definitivamente debía callarse, le daba rabia, ella era recional y ubicada ¿Como era posible que esa enana la podía exasperar así?

-Yo...Honoka...No debi...-

-¿Que dices?- Dijo la otra frunciendo el seño intentando entender. De pronto cayo en cuenta que Maki estaba sufriendo por algo equivocado.- Tranquila...Tsubasa si me lo dijo, yo me preguntaba de donde saco Nico a alguien violento.-

-No lo se...-.

-¿No le preguntaste?-

-...no-

-¿La habrá tenido amenazada?

-¡No lo se Honoka!-

-Pudo haber sido difícil para ella, ya sabes, nadie sabe que sentía, quizás no dijo nada pero eso no descarta haber sentido miedo, por ejemplo.- Dijo Honoka con su mano en el mentón y la inocencia que la caracteriza.

-Y yo solo me moleste como una idiota en vez de apoyarle.- Resolvió Maki mirando hacia otro lado y jugando con su cabello. A veces se preguntaba como podían haber tildado en la secundaria a Honoka de distraída y despreocupada. Evidentemente las fortalezas de la ex lider del grupo eran netamente humanas, cosa que en muchas ocasiones nos olvidamos.

-Eso lo has dicho tú.- Respondió la mayor levantando sus hombros y con una sonrisa.

-No se como consigues que me diga idiota a mi misma.- Comenzó a reír Maki contagiada por el humor de su amiga.- Supongo que tendré que hablarle.- mencionó dejando de reír.

-Se dijeron cosas bastante fuertes ahí- agregó Honoka.- Ers como si volvieran a la escuela.-

-¿Crees que comenzamos todo muy rápido?- Se preguntó Maki, era inevitable no pensarlo. Otra persona escuchaba lo que ambas chicas conversaban.- Quizás...fue un error- Finalizo la pelirroja. Nico quien escuchaba no podía creer lo que su cerebro estaba procesando ¿Maki iba a terminar con ella? ¡Dios! Fue solo un error ¿Un error? Ella iba a disculparse, quizás si fue un error, quizás Maki no estaba siendo lo suficiente madura para todo esto y eso, estaba fuera de sus manos. Enojada y triste, la pelinegra se fue del lugar.

-No seas drástica Maki, bueno, osea...espera...- Honoka buscaba las palabras correctas para no contradecirse.- Se gustaban desde antes ¿No?- Maki asintió.- Bueno, esto iba a ocurrir, quizás fue un poco apresurado, pero no es un error.-

Maki se quedó en silencio, nadie le había dicho que estos temas eran tan complicados, sobretodo con esa enana igual de orgullosa y peleadora. Después de eso, imágenes de ellas dos juntas vinieron a su cabeza, en su departamento, como le encantaba aquella mirada sensual como de un felino que a veces Nico le brindaba y que sabia que solo ella conocía, porque estaba segura que a nadie más le había dedicado sus momentos íntimos, ni sus caricias, mucho menos el brillo de sus ojos acompañados de una sonrisa cuando hablaba de cosas que le interesaban y que ella amaba mirar. La quería, pensó.- Definitivamente hablare con ella.-

-¡Hemos llegado!- Anunció Nozomi que venía de la mano con una sonriente rusa.

-¿Por que lo han traído?- Maki al ver la tercera figura que las acompañaban caminó rápidamente hasta ellas. Katashi solo la vio desafiantemente.

-Tranquila guardiana, viene vigilado.- Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa.- Le diste un buen golpe.- Agregó haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera el seño y aquel chico resoplara.

-Lo conozco Maki y me ha ayudado mucho, tengo conocimiento de lo que ha pasado pero no puedo dejarlo en medio del bosque herido.- Habló Eli autoritaria.

-Mas vale que no haga nada idiota.- Maki se dirigió a el directamente y sus miradas no solo se encontraron, sino que colisionaron de manera agresiva. Se arregló el cabello y se fue lejos de aquel hombre.

Todas vieron a la menor alejarse de ahí hasta donde estaba su tienda, lo mejor era dejarla sola pensaron algunas. Mientras tanto Eli llamó a Tsubasa para darle algunas explicaciones en cuanto a Katashi se trataba.

La tarde comenzaba a anunciar su llegada con sus colores respectivos, el morado ponía fin al calor del sol mientras las chicas hacían una fogata para calentar algunos malvaviscos.

-Entonces debo dejarlo en algún hospital...- Dijo Tsubasa mientras observaba como las llamas bailaban a un ritmo inexistente para ella.

-Si...- Eli vio como la noticia hizo el cuerpo de la castaña estremecer.- Pero te acompañare, solo esperemos que sea lo bastante tarde. Nozomi, tu y yo somos las que no son buscadas en la ciudad y confío en Nozomi para que cuide a las que se quedan.-

-¿Le puedo decir a Honoka donde voy?- Tsubasa vio a la rubia sonreir.

-Eres un perrito obediente.- Susurró molestando.

-Mira quién lo dice.- La ojiverde encontró con la mirada a la persona que buscaba, se encontraba conversando animadamente con una arquera que no podía ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba feliz, ella estaba feliz ¿Así no es como deben estar los perritos?

Maki despertó en la tienda casi en la oscuridad, la tenue luz del fuego hacia que no tuviera que forzar la vista. Froto su cabeza y se dispuso a salir. No sabía cuanto había pasado desde que se quedo dormida, suponía que era tarde ya que nadie se encontraba al rededor de la fogata. De pronto el sonido de las ramas hicieron que se quedara inmóvil para escuchar mejor, unas pisadas, ramas rotas y una voz conocida, Honoka, su curiosidad entró en juego por lo que salió a su encuentro.

-¿Como pudo pasar esto?- Maki escucho otra voz susurrando, la que identificó como la de Tsubasa. Esperó para ver que más hablaban, no quería interrumpir en una discusión que no le incumbia.

-Y-yo...No lo se.- La tercera voz era definitivamente de Eli ¿Que tramaban ellas tres?

-No entren en pánico, seguro quiso ir solo...- La voz de Honoka volvio a tomar protagonismo junto a una breve pausa dramática.- Lo que debemos preguntarnos es ¿Donde esta Nico?-

Los ojos amatista de abrieron con miedo, tenían razón ¿Donde estaba Nico? Cuando despertó pensó que la pelinegra seguiría enojada con ella por lo que asumió que iba a dormir en otra tienda, siendo más audaz con su lógica, había asumido que iría directamente a la tienda de Honoka o Nozomi, pero esta conversación era prueba de que no estaba ni con una, ni con la otra ¿Que tan probable era que ellas no supieran si se encontraba con Rin o...? No podía ser.

-¿¡Donde esta!?- La pelirroja interrumpió un tanto alterada.

-Tranquilizate Maki.- pidió la mayor de todas.

Nico caminaba sin rumbo por el bosque, no era idiota, sabia como llegar, solo que, no había tomado en cuenta lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser el bosque de noche. Junto con sus pisadas, solo el sonido de los grillos acompañaban su camino, si no se equivocaba no estaba tan lejos de la maldita cabaña, así cuando llegue podra tomar algo y largarse se ahí.

-¿¡Como que el idiota se perdió!?- Susurro Maki con agresividad.- Saben que haría si encuentra a Nico vagando por ahí.

-Lo sabemos, pero alterarse no servirá de nada.-

-Podrías ir a buscarla ahora.- Dijo Maki a Tsubasa quien miró a Honoka que solo levantó sus hombros.

-Esta bien. Tsubasa y yo iremos a buscar a Nico- Dijo la rubia.- Ustedes vean que todo sigue bien aquí o si vuelve.-

La pelinegra comenzaba a sentir escalofríos al sentir que alguien la observaba. Miraba hacia todas partes intentando mantener la calma, pero el sonido de loa grillos y escuchando a un búho ulular no ayudaban mucho.

-Te ves muy linda a la luz de la luna.-

No necesitó darse vuelta para saber de quien era esa voz, lo maldijo, se escuchaba tan malditamente espeluznante que sus vellos se erizaron al mismo tiempo en todo su cuerpo y el sudor frío no tardo en cubrir su espalda. Solo una palabra pasó por su mente: corre.

Continuara…

Ya sé que esta un poco corto (es lo que alcance) pero mas importante es ¿Que hará Nico ahora? o mejor aun ¿Que hara Maki? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, que aunque los suba muy atrasada, los subiré.


	11. Perdida

La fogata que no había alcanzado a apagarse completamente cuando las chicas decidieron volver a echar leña al fuego. Estaban cubiertas con mantas al rededor, todas excepto por Tsubasa y Eli que habían ido a buscar a Nico. Todas miraban el fuego, las llamas iluminaban tenuemente los rostros de preocupación, si bien no sabían mucho el rollo que se traían con aquel chico que se había escapado, si tenían la noción del peligro que representaba, más aún, si tenían presente el peligro que corría Nico al estar sola en aquel bosque.

-¿Alguien quiere más chocolate caliente?- Preguntó Nozomi tranquila.

-Deberíamos estar buscando en vez de jugar al campamento.- Soltó Maki en bufido.

-Umi y Honoka iran en la siguiente ronda.- Contesto la pelimorada.

-¿Por que no vamos todas?- Esta vez habló Rin con el seño fruncido.- Cubriremos más terreno así.-

-¿Por que no quieres buscarla? Entiendo que no te importe, te fuiste unos años pero a las dem...- Maki se habia parado a confrontar a Nozomi.

-¡Que sorpresa! Maki preocupada después de la golpiza que recibió...-Dijo Nozomi en un tono sarcástico que no paso desapercibido y frente a ella sin quitarle la mirada .- Ahora no digas que no me interesa porque sabes que no es así, son dos temas completamente diferentes. Estoy siendo lo bastante tranquila para no caer en tu pánico y dejar que todas vayamos en caminos distintos para que al final terminemos todas perdidas.- Razonó Nozomi haciendo que Maki solo la mirara sin nada que decir. La mayor suspiró.- Escucha, estamos todas preocupadas, solo...no caigamos en la desesperación.- Sonrió. Maki era una testaruda.

Maki bufó por lo que pensó sería la milésima vez en su vida. Nozomi tenía razón, en silencio esperaba que la comprendieran, se ponía un poco idiota con el tema en particular. Y es que no podía evitarlo, su cabeza le jugaba malas pasadas, bastante malas, escenas de Nico semi viva en el medio del bosque o más.

-Eso se llama culpa.- Le susurró Hanayo haciendo que la otra la mirara sorprendida.- Entiendo como te sientes...- Dijo Hanayo esperando que Maki se calmará un poco.

-Puede ser...No se que siento en estos momentos.-

-Va a estar bien.- La de anteojos posó su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja que solo esperaba que tuviera razón.

Nico podía sentir como distintas ramas le desgarraban de a poco la piel dejando rasguños en sus manos y en su cara cada vez que atravesaba corriendo por los árboles o empujando con sus manos una que otra rama que se interponia en su camino. Hace, quizás ¿Díez? ¿Quince? Árboles que no sentía el dolor que provocaban. Corria entre mirando el suelo que sonaba a cada pisada mientras daba saltos para esquivar raices y mirando hacía la oscuridad. Sabia que desde que comenzó a escapar se salió de su ruta.

-¿¡Por que corres Nico!?- La pelinegra llevaba tiempo escuchando los gritos de aquél enfermo, parecían venir de todas partes y luego desaparecían. Quedando con la sensación de que era observada de todos los lados.

En otro lado, Tsubasa y Eli movian las linternas para iluminar cualquier dirección en la que Nico pudo irse, incluso, con esperanza, alumbraban posibles escondites donde podía caber.

La pelinegra ya no quería correr más. Resulta que mientras lo hacia, paso por distintos estados. Comenzó a caminar escuchando todo lo que podía, sus ojos luchaban por obtener luz de algún lugar para poder agudizar su visión. Si seguía corriendo iba alejarse aún más. De pronto sintió un movimiento de un arbusto, el silencio crecio abismalmente, sus músculos se tensaron y su corazón comenzó a latir ¿Era una clase de broma? Este idiota estaba herido ¿Como podía seguirla? El movimiento del arbusto se volvió mas brusco.

-Ya sal de ahí rápido imbécil.- Soltó resignada.

-Estoy aquí.- Sintió una voz en su espalda, tan cerca que pudo sentir el aliento del castaño como una brisa, la brisa más amarga que había sentido en su corta vida. Justo después de sentir un escalofrío general recorrerla quiso dar un movimiento rápido par alejarse, pero solo consiguió ser agarrada del cuello rodeada de ese brazo que se sentía gigante en esos momentos.

-¡Eh! ¿Donde crees que vas?- Katashi seguía poniendo sus palabras encima de su oido, acariciando su oreja provocadoramente.

-¡S-sueltame!- Dijo Nico golpeando su antebrazo.

-No lo creo cariño.- Usando su fuerza, el chico la empujo para que cayera y poder estar encima. La tenia aprisionada contra su cuerpo. Nico tenía ambos brazos de aquel enfermo sujetandole los brazos y podía sentir su miembro erguido en su estómago. Esto lo excitaba.- ¿No te gusta?- Preguntó divertido en un jadeo mientras buscaba frotarse contra ella.- No te vi así antes con aquella puta.- Cada palabra le clavaba como estaca directo donde el tenía su boca, justo en su cuello repartiendo lamidas y mordidas dolorosas. Sus ojos rubí querían soltar lágrimas pero no frente a el. Intentaba mover las piernas para ver si podía insertar una patada. De pronto aprovecho su cercania y lo mordió desesperadamente, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre ajena.

-¿¡Eres idiota!?- El castaño se levantó tomandose el costado de su rostro y luego inserto un golpe en de la pelinegra, luego otro, y otro, y otro, cuando la vio desorientada por los golpes se levantó dejandola en el piso. -Me duele más a mi que a ti.- Paso una de sus manos por su cabello.- Pero esto te lo mereces.- Dijo dando una patada directo a sus costillas.- Por hacerme sufrir.- Otra patada, los ojos de Nico ya no luchaban por no soltar lágrimas, le dolía.- Te lo mereces...- Otra patada y ella tosió sangre producto de los golpea en la cara.- Mala mujer.- Otra patada, que la dejo semi consciente.

-Pero no te preocupes...- Katashi se poso arriba de ella otra vez, entre sus piernas.- Yo voy a darte el amor que te mereces ¿Donde esta ella ahora? No creas que no me di cuenta que no se hablaban. Para que sepas que nadie te ama como yo.- Soltaba risas mientras sus manos vagaban por todo el cuerpo de la más pequeña. Sus dedos llegaron hasta el pantalón y lo arrancó bruscamente.- ¿Donde esta ella ahora?- Tomó sus brazos posandolos por encima de su cabeza.

Nico desvió la mirada, estaba muy débil, le dolía respirar, además de sentir una amalgama de sentimientos negativos y la impotencia era la más grande. No era sorpresa sentir las embestidas y otra vez el asqueroso jadeo sobre su cuello y oreja.

La madrugada avanzaba sin piedad y velozmente. Tsubasa, Eli, Honoka y Umi al menos habían salido y vuelto dos veces, hasta que decidieron salir en grupo y separarse en parejas. En el campamento nadie podía decir algo, ya sea por no saber o no querer alterar a Maki quien en verdad no la estaba pasando nada bien.

-¿Por que no pueden dejar que Maki vaya?- Susurro Rin. Eran las cinco y algo más de la mañana, Maki estaba insoportable y pedía ir a buscar a Nico. Hubo un momento en el que incluso quería idear un plan de escape por lo que decidió pedirle ayuda. Rin le encontraba un poco de razón pero también no quería empeorar las cosas, por eso, cuando vio a Nozomi sola, aprovechó de conversar con ella en privado.- ...Cualquiera diría que esta sufriendo.- Dijo Rin buscando a la pelirroja con la mirada.

-Rin, creeme que es lo mejor. Primero, Maki no va a pensar friamente las cosas...- De pronto, la pelimorada detectó duda en los ojos de la menor.- Y no quiero decir que las que están buscando si, pero tienen un poco menos por lo que dejarse llevar. Estamos buscando a Nico y alguien la perseguía Rin ¿Has pensado que pasaría si la encontramos muerta?- Dijo Nozomi esperando que esa pregunta solo se quedara así, como una pregunta, porque dudaba de poder aguantar una noticia como esa.

A Rin se le puso la piel de gallina no solo por darle cabida a esa posibilidad, sino por como lo había soltado la mayor, ella no sabia muy bien que había pasado en Rusia, pero definitivamente era un antes y un después en la forma de ver las cosas en la vida para Nozomi. Una mini escena como si de una película se tratase pasó por su mente, donde el cuerpo de Nico estaba inerte y Maki no podía soportarlo, eso era generoso de parte de su imaginación ya que nadie sabe que podría hacerle ese loco. Entonces le encontró la razón, si estaba pensando ayudar a Maki a buscar por si solas a Nico, ahora se lo iba a negar, podrían tacharla de egoísta, pero ella no tenía interés en encontrar en esas condiciones a su amiga.

Eran un poco menos de las siete de la mañana y los rayos del sol ya iluminaban entre las ramas de los árboles, el sonido de agua interrumpió a Eli y Tsubasa quienes habían decidido buscar hasta en el último rincón. Habían estado buscando toda la noche sin descanso alguno.

-¡Rayos esto es inútil!- Dijo Eli con ojeras en sus ojos y con su ropa sucia.

-No nos podemos rendir, debemos encontrarla.- Tsubasa miraba y planeaba.- ¿Puedes subir hasta esa roca que se ve alta por allá? Quizas si miramos desde arriba, cubra mas terreno.-

La rubia asintió y con agilidad subió por un montículo de rocas juntas que formaban un mini risco, no era tan alto pero si lograba ver más que desde abajo. Miro por varios minutos esperando encontrar algo diferente en el paisaje, era difícil distinguir entre lo frondoso y los patrones de colores que seguia. De pronto vio algo diferente, sus ojos enfocaron en un mínimo detalle, a unos cincuenta metros podía ver la figura de ¡Un pie! La piel blanca resaltaba sobre el piso. El corazon de la rusa dio un vuelco, bajo lo mas rápido que pudo y comenzó a correr dejando a Tsubasa sin poder hablar y solo se limito a seguirla.

-¡Dios mío Nico!- Ambas quedaron estupefactas ante la escena. La pelinegra estaba boca abajo sin sus pantalones, ni ropa interior, su cabello estaba suelto y su camiseta rasgada, estaba sucia, su cuerpo cubierto de rasguños y seguramente iban a aparecer hematomas. Abajo de ella se encontraba Katashi con la cabeza sangrando y prendas amarradas al rededor de su cuello, también habia una rama rota al lado de ellos dos ¿Que había pasado? Tsubasa miró hacia otro lado. La mayor decidió acercarse con sigilo y con sus dedos medio e índice palpo el cuello de Nico donde se encontraba el pulso. Estaba viva, miro a Tsubasa y asintió indicándole lo mismo. La rusa poso sus manos por debajo de las axilas para cargarla.

-¡No me toqu...- Nico abrió los ojos, sintió una punzada en su cabeza, despertó en pánico pero vio una figura conocida y por su expresión, figuró no se veía nada bien. Y era lo que menos importaba.- E-Eli...- Susurró. - Yo...se quería matar. Y-yo n-no podía dejarlo.- agregó.- ¡Eli-chan!.-Nico rompió a llorar tomándola de la ropa desesperadamente mientras lloraba como si fuera una niña perdida intentado acurrucarse lo que mas podía a la rusa.

Tsubasa creía que no había visto a nadie sufrir hasta ahora, el llanto desgarrador de Nico le perforaba el corazón de una maneras inimaginable, unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras se le oprimía el pecho, no podía describirlo. Se acerco a acariciarle el pelo mientras miraba a la rubia, que no tenía intenciones de llorar pero juraba que podía ver ira y tristeza en su expresión al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a Nico protectoramente.

Dos horas era lo que demoraba el camino de donde estaban hasta el campamento, ellas habían tardado media hora más ya que se turnaban para llevarla cargándola en sus brazos y hacer caminar al castaño culpable de las heridas de su amiga. Nozomi fue la primera en verlas llegar.

-Elicchi ¿Que paso?- Estaban en un lugar en donde no las podían escuchar todas. Los ojos de la pelimorada viajaban por todo el cuerpo de Nico quien estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-No se exactamente, pero si se el culpable...- La rusa miró a Katashi con ira.

-¡La encontraron!- Maki apareció intentando llegar lo más rápido posible hasta donde estaban las demás. Tsubasa consideró que ella debía saber el momento en el que llegaran, por eso le avisó, considerando su preocupación.

Maki se detuvo delante de Eli quien aun sostenía a la morena ¿Que le había pasado? Su aspecto hacía que le doliera el corazón, tan solo pudo imaginar cuanto dolor debio haber pasado y se sintió culpable, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer cada vez más desesperantes. Nozomi la abrazó y le indicó a Eli que llevara a Nico a la tienda que ellas dos compartían.

-¡E-es mi culpa! es mi culpa Nozomi.- Los sollozos no dejaban que la pelirroja hablara.- S-si tan s-solo...- Rompió en llanto otra vez. La mayor no quiso decir nada y su mirada se desvío hacia el árbol donde estaba Katashi sentado vigilado por Umi. Como si Maki hubiera adivinado donde la pelimorada miraba, sus ojos rojos por el llanto hacia que el violeta de los mismos se viera fiero, lo miró con ira y sin avisar se soltó de los brazos de Nozomi y se dirigió salvajemente donde el castaño que al verla le sonrió, demostrando que no se arrepentia, pero antes de decir algo, Maki inserto una patada justo en su mandíbula haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

A Nozomi nunca le gustó la violencia, aún tenía recuerdos muy vividos del disparo que su Elicchi le había dado a su marido, en secreto aún le guardaba cierto recelo a ese momento. Por eso cuando vio a Maki seguir dando patadas en el cuerpo de aquel chico, corrió a detenerla sin esperar la mano que impidió que lo hiciera.

-Déjala, prometo detenerla.- Ahí estaba Umi con su mano a la altura de su estómago deteniendola, la pelimorada no iba a negar que aquello la sorprendió un poco, más observando la expresión de su rostro, estoica, como si no sintiera nada, es más, podría apostar que la arquera pensaba que se lo merecía. Asintió, quizás en otro instante se habría impuesto ella con su opinión y ciertos argumentos pero esta vez estaba un poco cansada. Fue a su tienda, en el camino pensaba en las distintas reacciones de las chicas, siempre se interesó por esa clase de cosas, Honoka o Rin por ejemplo, a pesar de lo enérgicas que son, no caerían en la clase de impulsos que cayó Maki y que permitió Umi, a pesar de que se esperaría lo contrario en la comparación de personas más serias y posiblemente racionales con otras que son lo contrario, entonces ¿Será el amor el responsable de que la impulsividad de estas salga a la luz? Estaba a punto de formular una conclusión cuando entraba a su tienda pero se encontró a la rubia limpiando a Nico quien parecía luchar en sueños, le había puesto ropa limpia y la arropó justo al lado de su hija.

-Mi madre decía que los niños y los animales brindan calma a las almas que sufren.- Dijo Eli mientras veía con ternura a su niña y compasión a Nico.- No...no se que decir.- Agregó al silencio de su novia.

-No digas nada, ya has hecho demasiado.- Esta vez la pelimorada la acuno a ella en sus brazos.- Debemos volver a la ciudad, necesita un medico y nosotros a la policía o un abogado...que importa.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Umi y Maki estaban sentadas observando el cuerpo de aquel chico, quizás se había pasado en cuanto al tiempo que le permitió. Por otro lado Maki sentía que se podía estar volviendo loca ¿Era normal no sentir nada ante a esta persona?

-¿Que piensas?- Preguntó Maki. Le tenía confianza a Umi, por el gesto que tuvo ante Nozomi y en honor a los viejos tiempos.

-No me preguntes a mi Maki, al parecer nos parecemos más de lo que nos gustaría a ambas.- Contestó con una sonrisa.

-Anota esa frase para algún libro que escribas.- Soltó la menor en una carcajada mientras se paraba, agradecía el pequeño momento de relajo pero quizás debía hablar con otra persona.

Hanayo se estaba ocupando de preparar un poco de comida, pensaba que en estos momentos tenía que haber alguien que se preocupara de estos aspectos que parecen mínimos pero que a su parecer podían generar una pelea, más aún con los animos que se pueden generar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Escucho detrás de ella.

-Si quieres.- respondió timida, no se había separado en buenos términos la última vez que habló con Rin.

Rin aprovechó y tomo algunas verduras que había en la mesa que se encontraba cerca del lugar en donde estaba la fogata para cocinar. -Será mejor que te ayude con el fuego...- Dijo la pelinaranja cambiando de idea.

-Aun no se te da la cocina.- Agrego suavemente la de anteojos.

-Nunca pensé necesitarlo...- Soltó Rin. Se sintió avergonzada al darse cuenta que había dicho algo sin pensar. Hanayo abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Significaba eso lo que ella quería que fuera? Cuando eran amigas Rin siempre le profesaba que no se separarian nunca. Eso llevaba vivir juntas ¿No? ¿Era una bandera de tregua sacar a colación el pasado? ¿O simplemente le estaba sacando en cara su huida? Se arreglo sus anteojos mientras intentaba observar el lenguaje corporal, era difícil ya que la otra solo se encontraba de espalda a ella agitando un pedazo de cartón para soplar el fuego.

-Quiero decir...- Dijo Rin otra vez ¿Por que se le hacía tan difícil? En verdad no había dormido bien y todas esas horas de agonía en donde no encontraban a Nico le dieron un poco de tiempo para pensar en lo que Umi dijo.- ¿Cuales son tus intenciones?- Soltó confundida de ella misma.

-Mis intenciones...- Hanayo sonrió. No quería parecer mala persona pero sabia que Rin en algún momento iba a ceder, también sabia que en la probabilidad de no hacerlo, ella iba a actuar, se negaba a la idea de sentir que solo ella la necesitara tanto.- Rin, tu sabes cuales son mis intenciones.- Hanayo dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a ella y rodearla con sus brazos por detrás, haciendo que la otra suspirara profundamente al toparse con una faceta de Hanayo que no estaba muy acostumbrada.- No dejes que el miedo que sentí en ese entonces hagan que dudes de la veracidad de mis sentimientos...- La rubia acariciaba con la punta de su nariz entre sus omóplatos mientras hablaba.- Nada de lo que te di será más o menos verdadero de lo que quiero darte ahora.-

-¿Y que me asegura que no volverás a repetir todo?- Rin tragó saliva, no quería preguntar algo así pero no iba a aguantar otra "gran escapada" como recordó ponerle en su imaginación cuando aún estaba tremendamente dolida.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Dijo Eli quien había ido a buscar unas cosas cerca de la fogata. Las dos chicas se separaron y negaron en silencio, claramente hubo una interrupción pero no era necesario decirlo.

-Ya esta casi listo.- Dijo Rin refiriendose al fuego y para no hacer mas tenso el ambiente.

-¿Puedes preguntar a quien veas si quieren comer?- Le dijo Hanayo. Se miraron un momento y entre las dos hubo un mutuo acuerdo sin palabras en donde decían que luego terminarían la conversación.- ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo Eli-chan?-

-Claro, de hecho lo haré de caracter obligatorio.-

Unos quince minutos después del aviso donde la comida estaba servida, se encontraban todas las chicas reunidas en la mesa para comer, Katashi seguía inconsciente pero se encargaron de moverlo a un lugar en donde podían verlo, la única persona que estaba excusada para no estar sentada ahí en ese minuto era Nico.

-No tengo animo de comer.- Dijo Maki suavemente.

-No comas, pero debemos hablar, todas.-

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó Honoka curiosa.

-Como ya saben, Nozomi y yo no habiamos vuelto a la ciudad por motivos ajenos a los de ustedes, antes que llegaran, teníamos pensado volver pero se presentó este problema con la familia de Kotori y tuvimos que aplazarlo.- Dijo Eli, era extraño un momento así, más de alguna sentía cómo si estuviera frente a un jefe de hogar, realmente, esos papeles se asignaron naturalmente a Nozomi y a la rusa.- Dado a lo que sucedió en estas últimas horas, creo...creemos.- Miró a Nozomi.- Que deberíamos volver, no podemos lidiar con lo que paso con Nico sin ayuda profesional y menos podemos hacer justicia con nuestras manos.- Lo último quiso dirigirlo a Maki.

-¿Y hacer que se lleven a Kotori?- Preguntó Umi un poco exaltada y luego avergonzada.

-Es lo último que queremos.- Dijo Nozomi.- Como tampoco queremos secuelas graves en Nico.-

-Todo esto es muy reciente.- Dijo Rin.- Quizás estemos en tiempo de hacer razonar a todos.- Refiriéndose al abuelo de Kotori.

-Ni lo sueñes Rin, el abuelo de Kotori no reaccionaria aunque tuvieras la razón materializada frente a sus narices.- Respondió Umi. Kotori bajó la mirada, no quería ser egoísta pero también sabia que Umi tenía razón.- Miren...- Suspiró la arquera.- Tiene que haber otra forma ¿Verdad?-

-Quizás... Puedan quedarse en la cabaña en la que se estaban quedando ustedes.- Dijo Tsubasa.- Mientras intento conseguir algo más.-

-¿En verdad podrías?- Habló Kotori por primera vez.

-Y ustedes se pueden quedar en mi casa.- Agregó Hanayo.- Es bastante grande y desde que murió mi padre, estoy bastante sola.- Se arregló sus anteojos.

-Entonces problema resuelto.- Dijo Nozomi.

-No lo creas, antes que...todo esto sucediera, hablé con Honoka sobre lo que sabían de ustedes.- Intervino Tsubasa.- Miren, no son las más buscadas pero supongo que es mejor prevenir.-

-¿Tu que opinas Maki?- Dijo Eli.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para Nico.- Dijo.- No se que explicación darle a sus padres.- Agregó como una preocupación extra, mientras pensaba en que tendría que hablar con los suyos.

-Entonces partiremos hacia la cabaña para dejar a Kotori y Umi, luego partiremos a la ciudad sin esperar un minutos mas.- Dijo Eli organizando todo.- Pero primero vamos a comer.-

Todas comenzaron a comer, eran apenas las once de la mañana, estaban en silencio, en el fondo agradecían que Hanayo haya preparado comida, era como un consuelo para lo que estaban pasando. Cuando terminaron no fue necesario que alguien delegara las tareas de cada una, sabían que hacer, levantaban el campamento para irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, sin duda ese bosque no traía nada bueno.

Después de tener todo listo, solo quedaba deshacer la tienda de Nozomi y Eli, hace una hora que había despertado la hija de ambas, solo faltaba lo más difícil, pensaban, despertar a Nico.-

-¿Que esperas?- Dijo Honoka a Maki.

-¿¡Eh!?- Las mejillas de Maki se tornaron de un leve color rojo ¿Y si no la quería ver?

-Esta bien, ire yo...- Dijo Honoka dandole descanso, la pelirroja se veía bastante incómoda. Maki desvío la vista ¿Que le pasaba? Tenía una extraña sensación de no querer ser vista y le molestaba ¿Acaso se desesperó tanto para que cuando llegado el momento no pudiera hacer nada?

Honoka entró a la tienda y se encontró con Nico mirando fijamente el techo.-Nico...- Dijo, era difícil hablar con ella, una conversación espontánea iría con un "¿Como estás?" y casi dice eso, pero se corrigio inmediatamente.

-¿Cuanto tiempo he dormido?- Preguntó sin mucha expresión. Honoka pensó que debía ser el shock, ella no la vio llegar pero Tsubasa le había dicho como la encontraron y era obvio lo que le sucedió.

-Desde que...- No sabia si continuar.

-¿Desde que nos encontraron?- Preguntó Nico, tenía el recuerdo pero no la noción del tiempo.

-Eso fue hace como cuatro horas.- Respondió Honoka. Nico asintió, tenía horribles recuerdos que no sabia como evitar y se sentía exhausta.- Pero ahora nos vamos.-

-¿Donde?-

-Volveremos a la ciudad.- Honoka respondía lo que le pedían suavemente, no era momentos de mantener misterio.

-¿Puedes llamar a Nozomi?- Dijo la mayor.

-Claro.- La ojiazul dio media vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa que destacaba su personalidad pero no llegaba a ser desubicada para la persona presente. A menos de dos minutos de que Honoka desapareciera, entro Nozomi.

-¿Me llamabas?-

En otra parte de la ciudad, unos hombres hablaban con un chico un tanto nervioso ya que no entendía que pasaba.-Piensa mocoso ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que la viste?-

 **Bueno...Yo se que es un poco corta ajajaja pero es mejor que nada, la verdad es que iba a hacer un capitulo largo pero decidi partirlo en dos (en honor al tiempo en el que me /strongstrongdemoraría en terminarlo) y no quería hacerlos esperar más. Les pido disculpas a los que querían a una Maki super heroina pero...¿que puedo decir? me gusta la desgracia y también podrían hacerme saber si faltó un poco de descripcion en la escena de Katashi y Nico, en lo personal senti que no debia sobrecargarla pero me interesa saber que les parece. El lado positivo es que da a pensar en que hará Maki respecto a Nico? o que hará Nico? Quien era el chico y quienes son los que lo encontraron? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo.**


	12. Reencuentro

**Buenos dias! solo me queda decir que lamento la demora y quizás lo corto que encuentren este capitulo algunos, recuerden que seguiré actualizando ( a pesar de que me demore) espero lo disfruten :)**

"Tsubasa caminaba por un bello parque, sentía el aire en su cara, hacía frío, los árboles hacían que los edificios de los alrededores no se vieran tan frívolos como en verdad son. Miró su reloj, debía apurarse, era la primera vez que la llamaban para un comercial en bastante tiempo. Cruzó la calle adentrandose al gris de la ciudad, llego a los pies de un rascacielos y debía ir al último piso, ahí estaban su gerente y las personas de la marca que iba a representar, iba con una gran sonrisa, les estaba agradecida, hace dos meses que no la llamaban para un contrato y hace tres había salido del bosque, después de una semana de eso, fueron sorprendidas con Honoka por la prensa y tal como se lo prometió, no ocultó su relación a los medios ni al mundo, no se arrepentía pero le había costado un poco caro, hasta hoy.

El vestíbulo era enorme, fue recibida por una agradable señorita que la veía con cierta admiración y coqueteria, la televisión aún pasaba prensa basura inventando rumores sobre su romance y su eventual "salida del closet", cosa que había hecho que ahora no solo recibiera la atención masculina sino que tambien femenina de parte de sus fanaticos o simples personas que querian escalar en la fama.

-Buen día, voy al 904- Dijo secamente, sin dejar la educación de lado.

-No hay problema, mientras comunicaré a la habitación sobre su llegada...- Dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa. La castaña se dirigía al ascensor.- ¡Ah! Y en una hora termina mi turno, por si quieres pasar a la 312.- Escuchó antes de oprimir el botón para subir.

-No, gracias.- Contestó y las puertas se cerraron. Suspiró, hace días le venía pasando lo mismo, no le molestaba de sobremanera pero pensaba que quizás, así como le llegaban los coqueteos, podría recibir ofertas de trabajo y no era que lo necesitara financieramente, pero era lo que amaba, no le interesaban coqueteos frívolos, no se atrevería a meterse en el pensamiento de los demás, por eso mismo no ligaba la responsabilidad de sus esperanzas sobre Honoka, como obligandola a que la quiera, le encantaba su personalidad y nunca se plantearía obligarla a algo que la pueda hacer infeliz, la amaba libre y ella iba a disfrutar cada minuto que Honoka decida compartir esa libertad con ella y eso, incluía no arruinar la relación con esa clase de "tentaciones" decidió llamarle. Aún así, eso no quitaba que la noticia sobre su amor haya sido mal tomada por los medios y así por los posibles empleadores.

-Que gusto me da verla Kira-san.- Tsubasa levantó su cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos y se encontró con un joven, quizás de su edad, parado frente a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Un gusto, llameme Tsubasa.- Dijo un poco sorprendida.

-¡Ufff! ¡Que alivio! Odio las formalidades.- Dijo el joven limpiando falso sudor en su frente, aprovechó de quitarse la corbata y subir las mangas de su camisa.

-¿Se encuentra el señor Miller?- Preguntó la castaña. Mientras seguía al joven hasta unas puertas gigantes en ese mismo piso, que cabe destacar eran los mas lujosos.

-Tsubasa...- Dijo el hombre abriendo las puertas.- Permiteme presentarme.- Tsubasa no sabia si reír o que, de pronto el hombre frente a ella abrió las puertas de golpe y dio unos cuantos saltos hasta llegar al centro de lo que era una oficina cayendo con una rodilla sobre el suelo, como si le fueran a pedir matrimonio, con los brazos abiertos y confeti saltando desde quien sabe donde.- Edward Miller a tus ordenes.- El joven esperó pero no recibió ninguna reacción de la castaña.- Bueno, en verdad tus estarás a los míos ya que soy tu contratador, pero eso es lo de menos.- Se paró.- No nos gustan las relaciones de poder...¿Quieres cambiar esa cara? Mi asesor de imagen dijo que esta presentación sería más impresionante.-

-Y-yo...Sinceramente...-

-Si, todos piensan en un hombre con canas cuando piensan en el gerente general de una muy exitosa empresa.-

Tsubasa asintió, justamente pensaba en una reunión con un hombre como el que describió el chico que tenía al frente, ella lo tomo como un secretario muy animado, pero aquí estaba, frente a un joven alto, de ondulado cabello rubio y unos vivaces ojos celestes que llamaban a que los miraras.

Por otro lado y en otro edificio, una chica pelinegra tomaba un té mirando hacia la ventana, el día estaba nublado, su cuerpo, antes golpeado, estaba sin ningún rastro de hematomas y la golpiza sufrida mas que alguna cicatriz, sobretodo la mas grande, la que tenía en su alma.

-Yazawa Nico.-

Al escuchar su nombre se paró y entrar a una oficina, encontrándose con una mujer de unos treinta años que la esperaba con una calida sonrisa. La habitación olía a incienso, no le desagradaba, no sabía que le desagradaba en estos momentos.

-¿Como estuvo el viaje hasta aquí Nico?-

-Nada fuera de lo normal, tomé el bus, escuche un poco de música.- Contestó mirando su reproductor de MP3.

-Eso es perfecto, ya casi vas a cumplir las dos semanas de ese ritual.-

-Supongo, supongo que ya no temo tanto a estar sola.- Dijo, recordando que los primeros meses de terapia debía ser acompañada por Nozomi o Tsubasa, quien también ayudaba a pagarla.

-¿Como vas con la universidad?- Al principio tenía tres sesiones a la semana, cosa que fueron disminuyendo hasta solo una.

-Bien.-

-¿Quieres contarme algo más?-

Nico salió del edificio mirando hacia todas partes, estaba en el centro de la ciudad, escuchaba música para no sentirse observada, había quedado con Nozomi para tomar un café en su departamento, no podía tomarlos en otro lugar, la gente le causaba una ansiedad horrible, por eso se movía rápido de un lugar a otro. Su teléfono vibró, era un mensaje de su madre, se había vuelto inevitablemente mas controladora.

Flashback

-¿Mamá?- La pelinegra preguntó en la oscuridad, dejo que pasaran dos días después de la llegada del bosque para llegar a su casa y enfrentar la realidad. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que su madre se enojara con ella por lo que le había pasado. Sintió como se prendió la luz de la sala.

-¿Nico? ¡Nico! ¿Que te paso?- La mayor la abrazó con fuerza y protección provocando que la menor llorara desconsoladamente, tenía mucho porque llorar.

Fin del flashback

Llego hasta un edificio un tanto antiguo y toco el timbre del departamento correspondiente.

-¿Quien eees?- Dijo Nozomi juguetona.

-Sabes quien soy, abre rápido.- Unos segundos después escuchó la puerta abrirse y subió tres pisos.

-Nicocchi ¿Que tal el viaje?- Preguntó la pelimorada.

-No te vuelvas psicologa por favor.- Pidió Nico con una leve sonrisa.

-¿No tienes frío?- Dijo Nozomi mientras se movia a la cocina para preparar el café.

-No mucho, me gusta este clima.- Contestó la pelinegra observando los movimientos de su amiga.- ¿Como esta Eli y su mes de madre soltera?- Se ánimo a preguntar, la verdad es que si por ella fuera, estaría acostada en su cama por siempre sin querer saber nada de nadie, no le importaba, no tenía motivación, sin embargo quería a Nozomi y ella era una de sus razones para levantarse en la mañana, se había hecho una promesa y esperaba cumplirla, aunque a veces no tuviera la fuerza.

-No esta siendo madre soltera si esta viviendo con Hanayo, creeme, la conozco y se las arreglara para convencerla de ayudarla.- La mas alta servía el café.- Aunque las extraño mucho.-

-Aún no entiendo mucho el plan de distracción que tienen.- Dijo Nico tomando su taza entre sus manos.

\- Yo tampoco, pero es una de las cosas que dejo que controle, además, es como unas semanas de vacaciones.- Rió Nozomi.

-Es oficial, dijiste exactamente lo que diría una dueña de casa.- Dijo Nico.

-¿Como esta tu madre?- Preguntó Nozomi con la taza entre sus manos. Sabia que estaba siendo un poco entrometida, pero solo así podía llegar al tema que quería.

-Bien, le diré que mandas saludos.- Respondió Nico.- Ahora, ve al grano.-

-Tu sabes que sigue después.-

-Bueno, lo estamos llevando dificilmente ¿Sabes?- Dijo Nico jugando con la oreja de la taza, la rascaba con sus finos dedos como si intentara decir algo.

-¿Desde ese día Nico?- Le preguntó suevemente Nozomi.

Flashback

-¿Me llamabas?- Entro Nozomi a la tienda en donde se encontraba Nico.

-¿Como...se han tomado lo que pasó?-

-Estamos, obviamente, preocupadas por ti.- Contesto la mas grande, sin entender a que quería llegar la otra o si tenía un punto, Nozomi en verdad pensaba que Nico se estaba esforzando por mantener la normalidad en su vida y dejar este suceso como algo que irremediablemente pasó. El problema es que debía admitir que en estos momentos no sabia como hacerle pensar lo contrario, era claro que nadie quería decir algo que le afectara demasiado.

-¿Lo esta Maki también?- Preguntó la morena con la cabeza baja, recordaba porque se fue, recordaba que Maki consideraba todo un error. Además, no podía lidiar con la vergüenza que sentía en estos momentos, estaba limpia pero su alma se encontraba de lo más sucia y Maki no merecía una persona así ¿Pensará que ya no es digna de ella? No podía con todas las dudas.- No quiero verla.-

\- ¿Que?-

-No quiero verla Nozomi.- Sus ojos rubíes estaban húmedos anunciando lágrimas.- No quiero que sienta lastima por mi...Yo...me lo merezco.- Las palabras de Katashi habían quedado grabadas en su memoria, las repitió tantas veces que empezaba a convencerse de que era así. Su cabeza trabajaba a mil para racionalizar un poco lo que le había pasado y según su lógica ¿Por que alguien le haría algo así si no se lo mereciera?

-Sabes...Esta bien.- Nozomi iba a decir algo pero cambió de idea, no era tiempo para bromas manipuladoras, ella tendrá sus tiempos, la miro por última vez y salió de la tienda pensando en que iba a decir, luego susurro muy bajo lo que iba a decirle a Nico pero se calló "Esto le va a romper el corazón"

Fin del flashback

-Hoy...quisiera...- Nico no termino de decir lo que quería.

-Tienes su número, ya sabes que hacer.- Dijo Nozomi suavemente tocando su hombro.

Estaba anocheciendo, una chica gira la perilla entrando a un lugar oscuro, sus ojos brillaban ante la escena que podía ver tan solo con las luces de la calle entrando por la ventana.

-¡Vamos! Es hora de levantarse.- Honoka prendió la luz, hace dos semanas que Maki no aceptaba visitas, su departamento era un desastre, botellas de cerveza estaban repartidas por el piso y una que otra caja de pizza.

Dos chicas en la cama se levantan de golpe, una era la pelirroja, la otra era una total desconocida. Maki abrió los ojos y se topo con aquella chica que, en verdad, no sabia cuando había llegado ahí. -Vete.- Dijo con una mano en su cabeza y la mujer obedeció lo mas rápido posible, saliendo de aquel lugar dejando a dos chicas sorprendidas en la entrada.

-¿¡Es en serio Maki!?- Tsubasa, quien acompañaba a Honoka, soltó su mano para ir directamente a los pies de la cama y mirarla con enojo.-

-¿Que quieres que diga? No...-

-¡Oh! No vengas con papeles de víctima que quizás Honoka se de el tiempo de aguantar.- Dijo la castaña apuntando a su novia pero sin dejar de mirar con furia a la menor.- Sabes quien es la verdadera víctima aquí y tu te atreves a revolcarte a sus espaldas con cualquier idiota que se te cruce.-

-¡Me dejó! ¿¡Esta bien!? ¡Ni siquiera pude verla después de que la encontraron, seguramente no quiere verme, soy una idiota que cuando le dieron una paliza prefirió apostar un poco más a la terquedad!- Gritó Maki explotando, ya no podía más.- ¡Tres meses y sigue doliendo como el primer día, maldita sea! ¿Es que...en verdad no puedo siquiera saber si me odia?- Dijo con duda en su voz y con las palabras quebrandose.

-Esta no es la manera Maki...- Dijo Tsubasa.- Me voy, Nico es mi amiga y quizás...estoy siendo parcial e injusta, pero no puedo evitarlo.- La ojiverde se acercaba otra vez en la entrada donde estaba Honoka quien solo observaba la escena un poco triste por la pelea. Su novia se acerco a besarla como despedida.

-Tsubasa...- Dijo Honoka después del beso.

-No te preocupes...no diré nada...- Susurro la castaña, dando un beso en su frente esta vez y desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

-¿Tenías que venir acompañada?- Dijo Maki

-No te descargues conmigo.-

-Lo siento, soy una idiota Honoka.- Dijo acercandose a su amiga que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Lo eres.- Honoka la abrazo mientras sobaba su espalda.- Pero puedes remediarlo.-

-Espero...- Susurro la pelirroja en los brazos de la mayor.- Por favor, no creas que no me importa por lo que Nico esta pasando, me importa demasiado, pienso en eso todo el día, no puedo estar tranquila en la universidad, los primeros días podía lidiar con eso. Luego, en verdad...no se que me ha pasado, nunca he sido muy buena socializando, pero debía descargar la frustración de no saber nada de alguna forma.- Maki levantó su cabeza para decirle eso a Honoka.- Claro que después me siento la peor mierda egoísta del mundo.-

-Maki, esos caminos solo te llevaran por el arrepentimiento, quizás debas hacer algo ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en que, quizás, ella también piensa que no la quieres ver?- Contestó la pelinaranja.

-Imposible, he estado preguntando por ella todo este tiempo, preguntando si en algún momento podría verla...- Dijo Maki acostandose otra vez mientras ponía sus manos en sus ojos sobandose.

-Entonces...tiempo al tiempo.- Dijo Honoka sin saber más que decir, no compartía la reacción que tuvo Tsubasa, aún así comprendía que, de alguna forma era cercana a Nico. Por otro lado, tampoco haría lo que esta haciendo Maki, o esa era lo que ella creía, pues no estaba en la situación, pero si la entendía y aunque no muchas personas lo supieran, para Honoka comprender y entender eran dos acciones totalmente distintas.

###############################

-¡Anastasia! ¡Aquí Anastasia- Decía Hanayo mientras jugaba con la pequeña hija de Eli. La rubia más grande tenía que trabajar en algo que ella no escuchó muy bien y se ofreció para cuidar a la pequeña mientras la otra no estaba.- No entiendo porque no quieres comer...- Decía la chica de anteojos. De pronto, suena el timbre logrando una cara de duda en ambas rubias, se miraron y luego miraron donde se supone esta la puerta.- Ya vengo...- Hanayo desapareció y después de un segundo apareció asomandose.- Come un poco, por favor.- Le dijo para volver a desaparecer.

-Hola.- Dijo Rin después de que le abrieran la puerta.

-Hola.- Dijo Hanayo soñadoramente, desde que volvieron de las montañas, ella y Rin no habían tenido tiempo de conversar, en esos meses había hecho alguna visitas, pero exclusivamente a Eli, algo preparaban y ella no sabía que era.- Pasa...- Se hizo a un lado.

-Gracias...- Rin se dirigía a la sala pero al ver a Hanayo caminar hasta la cocina decidió seguirla hasta allá.

-Estoy cuidando a la pequeña Anastasia mientras Eli no está.- Dijo Hanayo sentándose al lado de la niñita y tomando otra vez la cuchara para intentar darle comida y fallar. Rin asintió a todo lo que le dijo y la rubia no sabía que mas decir.- Hay...soda en la nevera, si quieres.- Dijo fallando otra vez en darle de comer.

Rin se sentó en la mesa al otro lado de la silla para niños en donde estaba la pequeña.-No, gracias...creo que comí demasiado.- Dijo mientras la sacaba de la silla y la sentaba en sus piernas. Rin acercó el plato a ella y tomó la cuchara dándole de comer, sonrió al ver que aceptaban la comida.

-¿Como lograste eso?- Dijo Hanayo sorprendida.

-Mmmm...Solo lo hice.- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa ante la sorpresa de la otra, seguramente no imaginaba que era buena con los niños, se rasco la cabeza y siguió con la labor.

-Ya esta grande para darle de comer...-

-Nadie podría negarse ante esta carita. - Respondio la pelinaranja. Hanayo notó que había bajado un poco la guardia, estaba un poco distante desde que llegaron.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- La de aanteojos se levantó para poner agua en la tetera.- ¿Comiste ramen?- Preguntó mientras lavaba algunas tazas.

-Si, estaba delicioso.- Respondió a su espalda. Hanayo término de lavar y observó la interacción de Rin con la niña. Ella no dudaba de la feminidad de su...amiga, pero se veía como un padre o ella le daba ese rol. Extrañamente le recordaba al suyo, a una escena en particular, ella tenía algunos recuerdos de su madre, sonrió, en la misma situación, su madre haciendo algunos quehaceres en la cocina mientras su padre le daba de comer cariñosamente...sin embargo no lo comparaba con Rin, su padre se volvió alguien muy severo. Se sonrojó al pensar en ella criando un hijo o hija con la pelinaranja, sin duda ella no sería fría nunca.

-Se buena.- Le dijo Rin a la pequeña y esta le dedico una tierna sonrisa y fue a jugar, seguramente a la sala.

-Tu si que eres buena...- Le dijo Hanayo a la la chica gato mientras la tomaba por la cintura. La sintió tensarse y pensó que, sobretodo recordaba que a la hora de tomar la iniciativa, es donde menos dudaba de la feminidad de Rin. La pelinaranja suspiro y posó débilmente las manos en sus hombros.

-¿Que sucede?- Dijo la otra.

-Tu sabes.- Ninguna de las dos decía algo concreto pero sin duda la guerra de miradas la estaba ganando Hanayo. Rin respiro pesadamente, no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí y no recordaba lo intensa que Hanayo podía llegar a ser, se sintió estremecer al recordar que solo ella conocía esta faceta de la rubia, seguro todos pensaban que no mataba a ni una mosca, todo eso no quería decir que se sentía débil ante esa mirada, la hacían desear tantas cosas que ella no se atrevía a demandar.

-No se de lo que hablas.- Esto lo dijo en forma de suspiro.

-Rin...- Dijo Hanayo subiendo sus manos, acariciando todo lo que pudo entre el camino de su cintura hasta su cuello, veía como Rin luchaba por mantener el contacto de sus miradas, no quería dejar de mirarla, le gustaba incluso como su garganta de movia luchando con el nerviosismo. Pero definitivamente había esperado por algo más.

-Hazlo.- Dijo Rin apretando el agarre en su rostro, ella no era lo timida que era Hanayo con otras personas, pero si, ella era la que la hacia sucumbir. La de anteojos al escuchar eso, enterró los dedos en el sedoso naranja que la recibía y la jalo hacia ella, provocando que sus labios se encontrasen después de tanto tiempo, suspiró fuertemente, era aliviante saber o mejor dicho, sentir como Rin también la había extrañado.

Se separaron mirandose a los ojos, Rin aflojo el agarre y la rubia se sintió un poco rechazada, no debía esperar que todo se arreglara en un beso ¿Verdad? Aunque eso no quitaba la sensación de felicidad en su estómago. La pequeña Anastasia habia visto un poco del espectáculo pero lo obvió y fue en busca de la mano de Rin para llevarla a jugar.

################################

Era de noche, Maki caminaba por debajo del edificio en donde vivía la pelinegra, suspiraba de nerviosismo cada cinco minutos, a esa hora estaba aún mas fresco, provocando que su aliento tomara forma. Había dado más de tres vueltas a la misma manzana esperando que fuera la hora para subir ahí.

Flashback

-Gracias por ayudarme a limpiar este desastre Honoka.- Dijo la menor un poco avergonzada.

-No creas que es gratis Tomate, ya vere que favor puedo cobrarte.- Dijo Honoka con una sonrisa.- Sobretodo, no te ahogues mas en este lodo Maki, si necesitas hablar, llamame y bueno,los humanos tenemos dos maravillosas manos si tienes necesidades...de algo más.- Dijo esperando la reacción.

-No seas idiota.- Maki le lanzo una almohada que no alcanzó a esquivar.-Lo consideraré...y otro favor...con respecto a Tsubasa.-

-Entenderá, pero ¿No es como si te importara su perdón, verdad?- Maki frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amiga, definitivamente estaba jugando con ella.

-Me importa un rábano.- Contesto la pelirroja. Iba a decir algo pero se distrajo con la vibración del teléfono.- Mierda...- Honoka vio su expresión y se acerco a ella curiosa, ambas no podían creer lo que veían en la pantalla.- Dime que no sabías...- Murmuró Maki.

-No tenía idea.- La pantalla iluminaba ambos rostros, la pelinaranja pensaba en lo verdadera que era su oración, a decir verdad, desde la vuelta del bosque, nadie tenía mucho contacto con otras, era un poco triste, sabía que Tsubasa veía a Nico, como ella veía o intento ver a Maki, pero fuera de eso, los caminos que pudieron parecer unidos en algunos momentos, se estaban separando. Pero aquí estaba un mensaje de Nico hacía Maki, quizás, demostrando lo contrario.

Fin del flashback

Maki vio su reloj y por fin era hora, metió las manos en los suaves bolsillos de su abrigo caro y acomodo un gorro de lana que traía en su cabeza, luego dio el último suspiro antes de subir hasta el departamento que la tenía horriblemente nerviosa. Prefirió subir por las escaleras solo para alargar el tiempo de llegada, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta y tocar. "Necesitamos hablar" recordó que decía el mensaje, así de corto, así de frío ¿Y que pasaban con sus ganas de querer abrazarla y besarla apenas la viera? No quería forzar el contacto físico por lo que le había pasado, ni tampoco sabía que podía decir, no tenía idea de como tratar con personas que pasaron por lo que pasó Nico.

-Hola.- Una pelinegra vestida de manera casual la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba Nico, tan bella como siempre, pensó la menor.

-Hola.- Contestó de manera rápida.

-Ven, pasa, mi madre y hermanos fueron a cenar.- Maki hizo caso y entró, topándose con la sala, aspiro el aroma, era una combinación de el olor de Nico y quizás un incienso que combinaba bien con su esencia.- ¿Quieres un té o algo?- Nico seguía preguntando cosas casi de manera automática. La pelirroja nego con la cabeza y luego quiso hacer un poco de contacto visual, notó que Nico apenas pudo sostener la mirada y luego bajo la suya propia.

-Me alegra que hayas llamado.- Dijo Maki jugando con un mechon de su cabello.- Me refiero...al mensaje.- Vio como Nico se dirigía al sofá, ella dudó si sentarse ahí tambien o en uno de los sillones individuales, pero se sentó al otro extremo del sillón en donde estaba Nico.

-Supongo, que deberíamos dejar en claro las cosas, me refiero...que si quieres hacer otras cosas...nuevas.- Las palabras de la pelinegra confundian a Maki ¿Estaba terminando con ella?

-¿A-a que te refieres?- Dijo Maki con el seño fruncido por no entender, cosa que Nico interpreto de otra manera.

-No puedo ser mas clara, seguir nuestros caminos Maki...- Frunció el seño ella igual.

-¿Me llamaste para terminar conmigo?- La menor sabia que debia ser cuidadosa pero en verdad se estaba molestando.

-¿Porque estas tan molesta? Después de todo, eso era lo que ibas hacer ¿No?- Ahí estaba, lo dijo, pensó Nico. Se había vuelto una persona bastante callada, pero con la ayuda de las sesiones con su psicóloga pudo decir un poco más de cosas que antes no se atrevería y si era sincera, ese reproche no lo pudo controlar, nació de la nada.

-¿¡Que!?- Ahora si que Maki no entendía nada.

-¡Oh! No te hagas la sorprendida, te escuche hablando con Honoka antes de irme...- Para Nico era bastante doloroso recordar esa noche, aún así pensaba que era necesario. Maki recordó lo que había hablado con Honoka y si, quizás encontraba que todo pasaba un poco rápido pero nunca habló de terminar. Y lo peor, es que ahora si se sentía mal, prácticamente Nico le estaba diciendo que lo que esa noche pasó, no habría pasado si ella no hubiera hablado esas cosas.

-Escucha Nico, yo nunca había tenido planes de terminar contigo, con Honoka estaba hablando de algunas inseguridades que tenía, entiendo si no quieres seguir conmigo, ya que si no hubiera hablado, todo sería diferente. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que si puedo hacer algo para evitar...ciertas cosas, me la digas y yo lo haré.-

Nico estaba un poco sorprendida por las palabras que la pelirroja le estaba dando, quizás alejarse de ella todo este tiempo era una excusa para que Maki se aburriera y la dejara, ya que ella no podría hacerlo, pero aquí estaba ahora recibiendo totalmente lo contrario. Sentía que una sensación calida en el pecho la desbordaba, no sabía si era alivió o algo más, estaba realmente sensible y un poco insegura, por lo que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de forma espontánea. Entonces dio a conocer uno de sus tantos temores que la acompañaban estos días.

-¿No sientes asco de mi?- Preguntó con la voz entrecortada e incapaz de mirarle a la cara por si obtenía una respuesta afirmativa. A Maki esa pregunta le dolió en el corazon, no porque creyera eso de ella, sino que no podía imaginar el dolor que podía estar sintiendo Nico en estos momentos, un poco de angustia invadió su pecho y aunque luchó, tampoco pudo evitar soltar lágrimas y se acercó a ella, sin invadir negativamente su espacio personal.

-Perdóname por favor, perdón por no acompañarte Nico, perdón por decir tantas tonterías a Honoka, perdón por seguir con mi orgullo incluso después de que recibieras esos golpes.- Maki estaba diciendo todo lo que llevaba guardado desde la vuelta al bosque.- Tu puedes producir de todo en mi Nico, todo menos asco...te quiero mucho.- Nico no pudo aguantar más y en un impulso la abrazo. La menor acomodo su rostro en el cuello de Nico mientras le seguía susurrando "Perdón".

Pasó un largo tiempo en donde se mantuvieron abrazadas sin decir nada mas que sentir sus respiraciones entrecortadas y unos brazos buscando más contacto, Nico enterraba sus dedos en la espalda de la menor que buscaba resguardarla, como deseando que se sienta segura.

-¿Que es lo que quieres hacer?- Susurro Maki internando su mano en el cabello negro que le encantaba.

-¿yo?-

-Lo que tu pidas, yo lo haré...- Esta vez la menor se separo un poco para poder observarla a los ojos directamente.

-Eso podemos conversarlo otro día.  
...-

 **Bueno, aquí quedo en claro que Nico y Maki no la estan pasando muy bien, quería enfocarme en el nuevo comienzo que se puede dar entre todas las chicas, ya que, como dijo Maki "todo iba muy rápido". Quise hacer un capitulo un tanto tranquilo para darle descanso a la pobre Nico y las demás. Esperen el próximo capitulo y que tengan un lindo día :)**


	13. Honoka

**Buenas noches! n_n como verán y después de quizas mucho tiempo, les traigo la continuación que les prometí, ya no los molesto con mis disculpas pero deberian saber que esta criatura inestable, a veces no pasa por sus mejores momentos, aun así lo intento y quiero que lo sepan *corazón* Me gustaría dar las gracias a quienes siguen la historia a pesar de las demoras, sus comentarios me alientan a seguir escribiendo, sin mucho mas que decir, los dejo con la historia.**

 **Debo hacer unos avisos en este, osea, ademas de lo de siempre, que los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si, debo avisar a la gente que quizás es un poco sensible que este cap en especial tiene mmm no alto, pero si contenido sexual un poco explicito, bueno, no me gusta avisar pero ya cumplí n_n. Ahora si, espero les guste, me demoro pero sin duda les traeré continuación y que tengan un lindo día o noche, depende cuando lean:)**

 **enjoy...**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-O-otro D-día.- Dijo Maki un poco nerviosa ya que las manos de Nico estaban explorando un poco más allá de lo que ella se podía sentir comoda en ese momento ¿En verdad Nico quería intentar eso? De pronto se encontraba pensando en que tanto podía estar exagerando._

 _-Maki...- Dijo la pelinegra en un suspiro que logro poner los pelos de punta a la otra.- ¿Ya no me quieres?-_

 _-No es eso Nico.- Logro hablar la menor con dificultad ¿La estaba manipulando? Ciertamente, estaba en un lugar muy incomodo para ella y ese lugar era entre el hacer sentir rechazada a Nico o...¿Que quería evitar? Maki frenó las caricias de Nico delicadamente, cuidando que la otra no sintiera un rechazo que ella no quería que sintiera.- Tu madre puede llegar y no es la mejor bienvenida que podemos darle, en especial yo.- Mintió, la miró un poco más descartando toda idea de estar siendo manipulada.- ¿Quieres ver una película?- Dijo con cariño recibiendo una sonrisa devuelta._

 _ **fin del flashback**_

-Te está manipulando.-

-¿¡Qué!?- Soltó una pelirroja. Maki había quedado con Nozomi para verse en algún café cerca de la universidad antes de ir a clases, en verdad, Nozomi la buscó a ella para hablar ¿El tema? Nico.

-Espera, no es de una mala manera, ella ha pasado por mucha presión emocional y tu no has estado ahí...- Nozomi levanto su mano viendo la intención de interrumpir de la menor.- Sabemos que por decisión de ella, aun así le hacías falta y ahora que te tiene no quiere volver a perderte, nadie sabe que esta pasando por su mente pero creo que esta buscando que la desees a pesar de lo que pasó ¿Entiendes?-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, me preguntó algo parecido...- Dijo Maki un poco más seria.- Entonces ¿Que hago?-

-¡Já! La resolución de problemas es con cobro, tendrás que descubrirlo tu sola...- Nozomi rió al ver la cara de la mas pequeña- Ahora vete a clases si no quieres que mamá Nozomi se enfade.- La otra dirigió sus ojos a la muñeca en donde se encontraba su reloj y los abrió al darse cuenta de la hora.

-Nos vemos Nozomi, gracias.- Dijo mientras dejaba su parte del dinero para el café y se dirigía hacia la facultad de medicina.

################################

Honoka estaba sentada a la mitad de la gran sala en donde su profesor daba animadamente una cátedra sobre derecho penal, faltaba poco para que terminara por lo que estaba ordenando sus cosas para irse.

-Bueno chicos, no olviden leer los códigos que dejé en el pizarrón para la próxima semana, nos vemos.- Esa fueron las palabras que indicaban el permiso para salir del salón y así lo hizo. Fue hasta el baño para lavar un poco su cara, a pesar de sorpresivamente ser buena en lo que estaba estudiando, no podía negar que a veces moría de sueño.

-Así que tu eres la que anda de noviecita con Kira-san.- Escuchó detrás de ella por lo que levantó la mirada y vio tres chicas por el reflejo del gran espejo. Normalmente ella habría sido amable, como siempre, pero no le había gustado el tono que había usado aquella chica. Estudiar esa carrera le había obligado a formar un carácter duro cuando lo necesitaba, gracias a la presión de los profesores y la competitividad de los alumnos, ella era todo lo contrario a lo que se decía que eran los alumnos de derecho, pero los años forjan la costumbre ¿No? Mas aún si lo necesitaba.

-¿Y tu eres?- Preguntó con desinterés mientras se daba vuelta para encararla.

-Seré tu peor pesadilla desde ahora.- Dijo la chica provocando que las otras dos rieran. Honoka la observó un poco, era alta, de cabello rubio como el de Eli y ojos vivaces del color de Umi.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Tienes trece años?- Ya se había cansado de escuchar entonces tomó sus cosas dispuesta a irse.

-¿Donde crees que van estúpida? ¿Crees que no es algo serio?- La chica detuvo su andar con el brazo y miro fijamente al azul de la mirada de Honoka que no mostraba nada más que cansancio. La pelinaranja asintió ante la pregunta de la chica desconocida ganándose que la tomaran del cuello de su ropa.

-No me toques.- Advirtió Honoka y al sentir mas fuerte el agarre, empujó con fuerza a la otra consiguiendo que se golpeara contra una de las puertas del los baños y cayera al suelo. Las otras chicas reaccionaron y consiguió golpear a otra, pero tres pueden mas que una, por eso, cuando se estaba yendo, una de ellas la agarro de los brazos y otra fue ayudar a sostenerla dejandola de frente contra la chica rubia que ya se encontraba de pié frente a ella, la chica levanto poniendo su mano por debajo del mentón y rió lanzandole un golpe haciendo que sangrar del labio y luego varios mas en el estomago dejándola sin aire, lo último que sintió fue unas patadas en las costillas y otra directo a su rostro.

-¿Crees que una chica que no tiene clase como tu va a durar con alguien fina como ella?- Lo último que escuchó.

La pelinaranja reaccionó lentamente, la luz blanca que daba directo a sus ojos hacía difícil el trabajo de abrirlos, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía como si estuviera con la peor de las resacas y como si diez caballos pasaron corriendo por encima de ella. Soltó una leve carcajada ante la ocurrencia y luego un quejido por el dolor de sus costillas.

-No puedo creer que estés riendo después de la golpiza que recibiste...aunque no serías tu si eso no pasara.- Honoka volteó su mirada a quien le hablaba.

-Maki, que sorpresa ¿Como llegué aquí?- Preguntó, ella recordaba estar en el baño.

-Te encontré en el baño después de ir a buscarte al termino de la clase, uno de tus compañeros dijo que te vio entrar al baño, entonces te encontré en el estado en el que estas.- Respondió la menor un poco preocupada.

-¿Y ahora estamos en la enfermería?-

-De medicina.-

-Oh no ¿Por que?- Preguntó la pelinaranja con dramatismo, no era sorpresa para nadie que Honoka odiara el departamento de medicina.

-Nada tan...café y antiguo puede ser confiable, además fuiste una buena practica, aunque estas técnicas básicas las se hace mucho tiempo, nunca esta demás practicar.- Honoka escuchaba como Maki divagaba, mientras no la escuchaba y se tocaba sintiéndose las vendas en su torso.

-¡Maki-chan pervertida!- Gritó logrando que los que estaban ahí miraran hacia ellas.- Me desvestiste y me toca..- Honoka no pudo terminar porque Maki tapó su boca con una de sus manos, mientras su mejillas estaban rojas y miraba a todas partes buscando no ser el centro de atención.

-No te toque, ahora callate si no quieres que te golpee yo.- Dijo susurrando.

-Mouu Maki eso es muy cruel y lo otro fue por traerme aquí.- Honoka sonrió y agradeció que fuera ella quien la encontrara en ese estado.

-Lo importante es quien te hizo esto.- Dijo la menor con el ceño fruncido, no iba a dejar que Honoka evitase hablar de ellos, por más tonteras que dijera para evadir el tema. Vio como la ojiazul desviaba la mirada un poco frustrada.

-Eran tres desconocidas.- Dijo bajo para que solo ella oyera.- Me defendí hasta que el numero de ellas me superó.- Maki escuchaba atenta a las palabras de Honoka, eso quería decir que una de ellas debía tener alguna marca de pelea.- Lo que dijo la que parecía la líder es que iba a ser mi peor pesadilla, al parecer por ser novia de Tsubasa.- Se guardó para ella lo último que le habían dicho.

################################

-¿Que dices?- Preguntó Hanayo, estaba con Rin en su habitación y no sabía porque discutían.

-Lo que oiste, un beso no hará que mágicamente se arreglen las cosas Hanayo o que yo vaya donde ti como siempre lo hacía y lo digo por la razón que me trajiste hasta aquí en vez de estar en la sala con Nozomi y Eli.- Dijo Rin con un poco de molestia. Hanayo se sonrojo un poco al tener la verdad en sus narices, cuando vio que Rin llegaba como de costumbre para tratar unos asuntos con Eli, la rapto hasta su habitación para quizas darle algo más que un beso, lo extraño es que ahora se encontraban discutiendo.

-¿Entonces porque me besaste la otra vez?- Dijo con valentía.

-No se, estoy un poco confundida, lo que tengo claro es que sigo dolida por tu partida Kayocchin y un beso no es suficiente, lo siento, no se volverá a repetir...- Dijo bajando su voz de a poco, como si tuviera miedo de decir eso.

-¿Quieres devolverme el daño que te hice?- Preguntó la de anteojos viendo como Rin cambiaba su expresión a una de asombro.- Esta bien, devuelvemelo, pero no creas que me voy a dar por vencida así de facil Rin, los errores estan para aprender de ellos y se ve que estoy pagando el mío con creces ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? haz todo lo que quieras.- La rubia se fue sin dejar responder a la pelinaranja que solo se quedó ahí parada.

-A ver hasta donde llegas...- Susurro la chica gato sin animo, como si no pudiera creer en la voluntad de su amiga, quizás en el fondo esperaba que todas sus palabras fueran verdaderamente ciertas, ya no se sentía culpable por rechazarla, pero su confianza no la recuperaban tan facil, recordó las palabras de Umi en el bosque, estaba perfecto lo de la aceptación, ella aceptó mucho y siempre, ahora debían aceptarla a ella y con todos los residuos de su corazón roto.

-Rin ¿Por que tardaste?- Preguntó Eli, quien no se había dado cuenta de cuando la menor había llegado ya que fue secuestrada por Hanayo.

-Tuve un pequeño problema.- Dijo mirando hacia la cocina ya que imaginaba que Hanayo había ido hasta allá, ya que no se encontraba en la sala. Ella levantó la mano en saludo a Nozomi, quien le respondió de la misma manera y con una sonrisa. La pelimorada había visto todos los movimientos de ambas menores desde que Rin llegó.

-Bueno, vamos a la oficina para hablar.- Dijo Eli y la otra asintió siguiendola por el pasillo.

-Quédate aquí Anastasia.- Dijo suavemente depositando un beso en la frente de la pequeña y guiñandole un ojo, para después desaparecer rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Problema en el paraíso?- Dijo la mayor mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

-Nunca he estado en el paraíso Nozomi y lo sabes.- La nombrada sonrió al conseguir que Hanayo dejara lo que estaba haciendo para responderle con un poco de enojo. Ella si sabía solo quería molestarla, quizas si se enfadaba conseguiría respuestas sinceras.

-Lo siento.- Dijo la mayor con inocencia.- Ahora dime ¿Que sucede?-

-Es Rin.- Contestó Hanayo con un suspiro, probablemente la otra supiera que era Rin el problema y decir eso estuviera demás pero necesitaba sacar ese nombre de la garganta.- La otra vez...n-nos besamos...- dijo con timidez y un poco de pena.- Ahora dice que no quiere nada conmigo y que no sabe porque lo hizo, yo pensé...-

\- Que iba a volver a ser todo como antes.- Terminó Nozomi por ella.

-Al menos que algo había cambiado, se siente como no avanzar nada.-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre ser una niña?- Preguntó la mayor mientras ayudaba a ordenar los platos que ya estaban secos.- Deberías saber que con la confianza a veces se avanza un paso y se retroceden dos.- Lo ultimo lo dijo como para ella misma, como si sin darse cuenta intentara convencerse de sus propias palabras.

 _ **flashback**_

 _-¡Estoy diciendo que lo siento!-_

 _-¿¡Crees que con sentirlo se arregla todo!? ¡No se arregla nada! Segunda vez que haces lo mismo...¿No soy suficiente para ti?-_

 _Nozomi tenía cinco años y estaba segura que no conocía aún el numero que repeñresentaba las veces que sus padres peleaban por lo mismo. Solo los escuchaba discutir y discutir sin entender demasiado porque._

 _2 meses después._

 _-¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Allá tu si me crees! ¡Me aburrí de tener que rogarte que me creas, se supone que eres mi mujer! Me voy...-_

 _-Si es lo más facil que puedes hacer, vete.-_

 _Nozomi a los trece años recordaba el momento exacto en el que nunca más supo de su padre. La joven pelimorada culpaba a su madre de todo, ella recordaba ¿Por que nunca aceptó su perdón? Esos años fueron los peores de convivencia familiar, su madre siempre guardó el secreto de porque su padre se fue. Hasta que cumplió dieciséis, se había transformado en una hermosa joven a ojos de su madre, estaban las dos celebrando su cumpleaños de manera intima antes de que ella pudiera celebrarlo con sus amigas, nada muy grande, un pastel y la mayor de la família decidió que quizás era apropiado compartir una copa de champagne._

 _-Siempre supe que me guardabas un poco de rencor por la partida de tu padre, hija.- Habló la mujer llamando su atención._

 _-M-ma...-_

 _-Déjame terminar.- La mujer dio un sorbo a su copa elegantemente, ella sabia un poco de la historia de su madre, sabía que una rama de la familia venía desde Francia, ya lejana para mantenerlo como primer apellido, su abuela lo tenía y su madre como segundo, por lo que ella no alcanzó a portarlo, aun así, también sabia que la relación con su família no era la mejor, su madre, que venía de una acomodada familia, se enamoro de un humilde trabajador japones y no dudó en escapar con el cuando le prohibieron verlo y así perder el estatus y claro, la posible herencia, pero mantenía su crianza y se las había arreglado para criarla prácticamente sola.- Con tu padre nos amabamos como lo hacen dos jóvenes apasionados y con la emoción de un amor prohibido, de pronto, la casa y la rutina del trabajo llevaron a darnos cuenta que la vida era más dificil que escapar por ahí sin ser vistos y volver a la comodidad de tu hogar como si fuera todo una travesura.- Nozomi iba entendiendo porque le estaban explicando todo esto.- Lo aguantamos bien hasta que llegaron los engaños, pude perdonar una vez Nozomi, cuando vino la segunda me hizo preguntar que es lo que hacia mal y aún así estaba dispuesta a seguir pero esa vez iba a costarle un esfuerzo.- Su madre puso la mano sobre la suya.- Lamentablemente dos meses no son suficientes para recuperar algo que se rompe tan facil pero que es difícil de reconstruir y quien no esta preparado o interesado, se rendirá fácilmente.-_

 _La pelimorada recibía por primera vez la versión de su madre de manera seria y sincera.- Lo siento Nozomi, sobretodo si te hice daño, pero me gustaría que entendieras las razones y que aprendas de ello, hija, si alguna vez rompen tu confianza tomate el tiempo de pegar cada pedazo bien y en su lugar, quién se lo merece sabrá esperar y si tienes el infortunio de romper una que realmente importa, recuerda que es un arduo trabajo recuperarla, no te rindas Nozomi, aunque sientas que no va para nada, a veces se avanza un paso y se retroceden dos.- Era una de las primeras veces que ella y su madre formaban un lazo tan fuerte, la complicidad de dos mujeres, ella agradeció el traspaso de sabiduría que le daba la mayor al haber transitado el camino de la vida, o ella lo veía así, de pronto ese cumpleaños se volvió en uno inolvidable._

 _ **fin del flashback**_

-No te rindas Hanayo.- Puso una mano en su hombro dándole apoyo.- La pregunta es ¿Te lo mereces?- Lo ultimo lo dijo justo antes de desaparecer y dejar a Hanayo sin poder preguntar nada más.

################################

Umi se encontraba revisando un pequeño cobertizo que estaba separado de la cabaña, hace dos días que le dedicaba un par de horas al orden de este y había encontrado varias cosas extrañas y antiguas que pensaba restaurar y quien sabe, algunas venderlas. Era un buen pasatiempo, aunque su arte no avanzaba con creces. Luego entra corriendo a la cabaña ya que escuchó un estruendo y su mente siempre imaginaba lo peor, como su padre buscándolas.

-¿Kotori?- Preguntó

-Estoy aquí...- Umi escuchó la voz de su amada y la siguió hasta un cuarto donde se lavaba la ropa. Cuando llegó encontró a Kotori en el piso mientras intentaba levantarse afirmada de unas muletas, aún le costaban usarlas, solo hace un mes dio el paso desde la silla de ruedas.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Eran casi dos meses desde que vivían en aquella cabaña, tan solo ellas dos, era un poco difícil, habían vivido solas pero esto era diferente, quizás sus vecinos más próximos estaban a kilómetros de ahí. El humor de Kotori era inestable, se notaba qur luchaba con la frustración de haber perdido la capacidad de caminar y la duda de si en verdad lo iba a volver a hacer alguna vez. Por su parte, la chica de cabello claro se encontraba mirando a la ventana con la mirada perdida y preguntándose porque su abuelo le estaba poniendo la vida tan difícil. Tenía a alguien que la amaba y la hacía felíz ¿Ese no es uno de los objetivos en la vida? Umi no era perfecta, como todos y quizás si guarde un poco de rencor a los momentos en el que ella negaba su romance por vergüenza, sus celos, todo, como también sabía que a aveces se lo hacia pagar, aun mas en la condición de estaba, entonces ahí estaba su duda, su mas grande duda que no había podido darle respuesta ya que pasaron una serie de cosas que, a pesar de permanecer ella serena, le preocupaban de sobre manera._

 _Kotori se movió un poco en la silla con la ayuda de sus brazos, Umi estaba tomando una siesta ya que gastaba mucha energía en ese cobertizo que encontró. Ellas, antes de su accidente habían terminado, con palabras hirientes por parte de Umi y ella dandose por vencida ¿Que pasó después de ese accidente? ¿Acaso Umi estaba con ella ahora por posible culpa o tal vez lastima? esa era una duda muy grande que no dejaba que viera a Umi transparentemente._

 _-¿No quieres dormir?- Una voz detrás de ella le puso forma a todos sus pensamientos._

 _-No.-_

 _-¿Que sucede Kotori?- La peliazul llego hasta donde ella con dudas de si poner sus manos en los hombros o no._

 _-¿Porque seguimos juntas?- Pregunto la peligris sin pelos en la lengua, llevaba mucho tiempo pensando, callada._

 _-...- No recibió respuesta, entonces se dio vuelta para encarar a la otra.- Porque te amo...- Le contestó apenas pudieron verse a la casa, Umi estaba mirándola desde arriba.- ¿Me amas tu a mi?- Ella se echó para atrás lo que la silla de ruedas le permitía ya que en un movimiento rápido Umi se acercó, en un gesto no muy propio de ella._

 _-Si...- Dijo tímidamente, las dudas que tenía no iban por encima de su amor, quizás iba a amar a Umi hasta el resto de sus días.-Lo digo...pues...creo que has pasado más tiempo en ese cobertizo que verdaderamente aquí.-_

 _-Encontré algo que quizás te pueda ayudar.- La peliazul ignoro un poco lo que su novia había dicho y fue hasta afuera a buscar lo que había prometido, dejando a Kotori confundida. -No pude arreglarlos completamente, pero quizás ayuden, las encontré ahí.- Umi traía dos viejas muletas que si se podía ver un intento de reparo.- ¿Quieres intentarlo?-_

 _Todos los dias le dedicaban varias horas a la "rehabilitación" de Kotori, Umi tenia toda su fe en ello, después de todo se notaba mejora con el tiempo y el amor haría que todo esfuerzo valiera la pena._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-Dejame intentarlo un poco más.- Dijo la peligris al ver como Umi iba a su auxilio, entonces la otra paró en seco y dejó que Kotori lo intentara por sus medios. Después de unos segundos más donde Kotori solo pudo levantarse un poco, puso sus manos debajo de las axilas para ayudarla a levantarse.

-La próxima vez lo harás por completo.- Dijo la peliazul cerca del cuello de la otra sosteniendola, haciendo que se le escapara un pequeño suspiro y una risa. Las dudas se habían disipado de la mente de Kotori, Umi la apoyaba y seguía ahí, no solo acompañandola sino que peleando tambien porque ella saliera adelante, esos actos hacían que ella pudiera sobrellevar el pasado, cuando estaban solas, ahora habían encontrado a sus amigas, veía un futuro.

################################

Maki caminaba lentamente por el campus de la universidad, había quedado de acuerdo con Nico en ir a buscarla hasta su facultad, la verdad nunca había llegado hasta donde estaban este tipo de carreras, a medida que avanzaba se preguntaba por que era que gastronomía quedaba muy cerca de los departamentos de arte, música y teatro, quizás, le daban esa visión artística que se le podía dar a esta carrera, a pesar de todos esos pensamientos le gustaba mucho esa parte de la universidad, tenia otro aire, además de otro aroma, pensó riendo, era notorio que los alumnos hacían trabajos comunitarios, murales en las paredes, ahora mismo escuchaba bandas tocando de su propia música, las expresiones del cuerpo humano se veían apenas entrabas a esa área, mientras se deleitaba con todos los estímulos que llegaban a su cerebro, se concentraba para completar su objetivo. De pronto se comenzó a sentir ansiosa, metió una de sus manos al bolsillo de su delantal de perfecto blanco para jugar con el lápiz que se encontraba ahí, podía ser porque no estaba en donde estaba acostumbrada, que apenas volvía a arreglar las cosas con Nico o que estaba la posibilidad de que estuviera rodeada de compañeros y ella en algun momento iba a obtener la atención y que no sabría que hacer, menos como saludarla o nada de lo anterior, su mente comenzó a jugarle en contra.

Dicen que las personas tienen un aura única, que es imperceptible al ojo humano, también que si logras ver el de alguien es porque estan hechos el uno para el otro, el espectáculo mas cautivante que una persona te puede dar, golpeando de repente todo tu cuerpo en forma de vibraciones y al mismo tiempo una exquisita melodía que es captada por la mirada y deja la mejor de las sensaciones en el pecho. Así se sintió Maki cuando, caminando, vio como Nico hablaba con otras personas a su al rededor, estaban riendo sentados en el cesped mientras la pelinegra formaba una sonrisa que ella quisiera que la tuviera todos los días, una que a pesar de los problemas sufridos, es mas fuerte que la misma tempestad. De a poco sus amigos fueron detuviendo el hablar ya que era la reacción esperada al ver a alguien acercándose.

-Nico-chan.- Dijo bajito con un poco de vergüenza ante la mirada de los chicos que eran mayores al ser compañeros de la otra.-Hola.- hizo un gesto flojo con las manos, mientras saludaba de cortesía en general.

-Maki...- Contestó posando sus orbes carmín sobre ella ¿Siempre se veía así de hermosa? Pensó la menor.- Me alegra que estés aquí.- dijo Nico y se puso de pié acercándose hasta una nerviosa Maki que al verla aproximándose, no sabia como recibirla, pero esa duda se eliminó en el mismo momento en el que Nico la abrazaba por la cintura y de levemente parada sobre la punta de sus pies le da un beso corto en los labios.

-No sabiamos que tenias novia Nico.- Dijo uno de los compañeros un poco sorprendido pero de manera amigable.

-¡Ah! si, ella es Maki, estudia medicina.- Contesto casual la mas baja , queriendo no dar más detalles y no recibió mas cuestionamientos, eran un grupo habitual que se juntaban un rato después de clases, llegar al cuarto año les enseño que Nico a pesar de ser gentil, enérgica y simpática, también era reservada.- Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir, nos vemos la próxima clase.- Nico levantó su mano y les dedicó la ultima sonrisa para después tomar la mano de la pelirroja que seguía observando la interacción y llevársela de ahí sonrojada.

-¿Donde vamos?- Preguntó la mayor después de unos minutos caminando.

\- Vamos a ir a la casa de Tsubasa...- Dijo Maki logrando que su novia detuviera su andar y la mirara extrañada.

-¿Tsubasa?-

-No hagas como si la odiaras.- Contestó Maki riendo, ella sabia que Nico intentaba mantener todo a la normalidad dentro de lo que le había pasado, podían hablar seriamente de las cosas en algún minuto, pero por ahora iba a dejar que hiciera lo que ella pensaba que no le hacía mal.

-Esta bien...No la odio.- Nico rodó un poco los ojos también riendo, era verdad lo que decía Tsubasa la había ayudado mucho después de aquello que no quería recordar.- Pero es raro que tú quedes con ella.-

-Eso mismo vamos a ver, en verdad te voy a contar algo y voy a pedirte que me acompañes antes de ir.- Dijo Maki un poco mas sería.

La pelirroja le contó a Nico todo lo que había pasado con respecto a Honoka, desde el momento en el que ma encontró a lo que la pelinaranja le había dicho que pasó antes.

-Siento que no quiere decir algo.- Dijo Maki viendo que llegaban al área de derecho.- Además fue ella quien me llamó.- Aclaró.

Iban aun tomadas de la mano, Nico observaba los gestos de Maki que parecían extraños, todo estaba extraño, incluso esto, aunque se sentía bien, con la pelirroja aun tenían de que hablar pero no había que apurarse, el haber vuelto a hablar con Maki le brindaba un poco de la seguridad y tranquilidad que necesitaba, aun seguía con los nervios de punta cada vez que alguien se le acercaba o si le hablaban de sorpresa, todos sabían que estaba diferente pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar pero sosteniendo la mano de Maki el mundo era distinto, como si aún hubiera por el que vivir, además de su propia vida, tenia las ganas de tener la fuerza de estar bien para y con ella. Pensando eso, la pelinegra apretó su mano provocando que la menor volteara y le diera una sonrisa mientras seguía con su tarea. La arrastró a un salón que se veía oscuro y antiguo. Maki observaba los alrededores, quizás estaba perdiendo el tiempo, por mientras, Nico solo se sentó en el escritorio del profesor.

-Moou Maki ¿Que hacemos aquí si no esta Honoka?- Preguntó rogando por una explicación. Maki fue hasta donde ella parandose de frente, Nico estiró sus manos hasta el cuello de la mas alta con un poco de esfuerzo pero la alcanzó para acercala a ella, obligando a que quedara entre sus piernas.- ¿Que buscas tanto?- mencionó en un suspiro antes de meter sus dedos entre los mechones rojos, acercándose un poco más a centímetros de su boca.

\- En verdad quiero ver si me topo con esas chicas, tengo unas cuantas sospechas.- Dijo Maki en un tono extraño, estaba preocupada por su amiga y por eso estaba buscandolas pero al mismo tiempo era inevitable caer en el juego que Nico le estaba proponiendo, en verdad no quería evitar caer, posó sus manos en las rodillas de la pelinegra e hizo que subieran en una lánguida caricia por sus muslos provocandole a la otra una sensación de cosquillas al sentir los dedos largos de Maki intentando abarcar desde el exterior al interior de sus piernas, hasta donde mas le había gustado a la mayor. De la nuca paso al cuello del delantal, jalandola hacia ella para comenzar un beso un tanto hambriento de parte de ambas, sus lenguas se encontraron en la lucha de quien controlaba la situación, Maki le dio un apretón a sus caderas y eso hizo que le encantara más, la mayor la rodeó con sus piernas acercándose mas y más, sus manos viajaban por toda la espalda de la pianista, Maki llegó hasta la nuca de su amada para evitar que el beso se termine ¿A quien le importaba si morían sin oxigeno? Ella podría hacerlo en ese instante, Nico llevo una de sus manos hasta la de Maki, aun detrás de su nuca, la tomó y la llevo hasta su cabello haciendo presión y luego jalando, esto era nuevo para la menor ¿Quería que se lo jalara en verdad? No pensó mucho e hizo lo que estaban pidiéndole, vio los ojos Rubí brillantes y suplicantes porque lo hiciera un poco mas fuerte y así lo hizo logrando que su novia emitiera un gemido ahogado, la pelirroja sintió como la agarraba con fuerza y aprovecho ese instante para atacar su cuello de la misma manera un tanto salvaje con la que había tirado de su cabello y que Nico parecía disfrutar demasiado, mordia la blanca sabiendo que iba a dejar marcas, pero se estaba dejando por la situación de brusquedad que vivían, cada vez estaba más encima de Nico y la mesa, por lo que aprovechó de mover sus caderas dando justo en el punto exacto que hacia a la mayor levantar las suyas también, estaba disfrutando cada jadeo que Nico no se podía aguantar provocados por el vaivén, entonces decidió no esperar más e introdujo sin mucho cuidado una de sus manos en el pantalón y al ver que era una estorbo se separo de ella solo para bajarlo hasta sus pantorrillas, supuso que eso era suficiente dado el lugar en donde se encontraban, Nico levantó solo el sweater que traía Maki junto con su brasier dejando el delantal en su lugar dedicándole atención a sus pechos, lamia y mordia levemente logrando que Maki suspirara su nombre bajito, la otra no esperó más y llevo su mano hasta la ropa interior de la mayor, movió un poco su mano tapándose de lleno con la humedad que la recibía y de a poco introdujo dos de sus dedos sintiendo la contracción al rededor de ellos, esta era primera vez que hacia algo así, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante la idea de que no sabía del todo que hacía, Nico movió sus caderas como indicándole que hacer mientras seguía en su labor, entonces dio rienda suelta a sus instintos y comenzó a mover su mano, Nico levanto su mirada mientras gemia para ella, Maki estaba embelesada con lo que veía y la acercó para besarla con fuerza, sentía los suspiros contra su boca, más rápido, decidió acariciar con el pulgar el lugar más sensible, solo por investigar y tuvo la mejor de las respuestas. Parecía que Nico iba a acabar, las embestidas eran cada vez más, un pequeño grito ahogado, la continúa presión al rededor de sus dedos y la manera en la que la pelinegra la tomaba indicaban que si. Nico le dio un beso corto sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, luego junto sus frentes y ambas escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas volver a la normalidad, la mayor se bajo de aquella mesa y arreglo sus ropas y su cabello, se acercó a Maki que parecía ida en el pensamiento de su desempeño, ella aún tenia su ropa hacia arriba, como la mayor las había dejado, con suavidad se acercó hasta la pelirroja y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, subió por sus costillas en una suave caricia y fue ella quien puso todo en su lugar, la abrazó otra vez y se basaron lentamente.

-Esa idiota de Honoka te dio fuerte en la cara.- Ambas detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo al escuchar eso fuera del salón en donde estaban.

-Me las pagara, esperemos que va hacer su noviesita con la noticia de su hermano, pero primero intentare seducirla...- Otra voz sonaba. Esperaron a que se hiciera un poco mas lejana para asomarse por la puerta y ver hasta donde iban. Maki observó la cabellera rubia que se meneaba por el pasillo como si nada junto a una chica de cabello corto, entonces lo decidio, irían luego a avisar lo que sea, pero tenía que hacer algo primero, camino rapidamente con el ceño fruncido hasta llegar donde ella.

-Hey...- Llamo para que se diera vuelta y en cuanto lo hizo, la pelirroja le dio un puñetazo en la nariz con mas fuerza de lo que había planeado haciendo que la chica sangrara de inmediato, vio de reojo un puño que iba hacia ella pero nunca llegó.

-Ni te atrevas.- Nico le dio a la chica de cabello corto un rodillazo en el estomago antes de que pudiera golpear a Maki.

-Estas muy equivocada si piensas qie Honoka esta sola, no te tengo miedo y la verás conmigo apenas pienses en hacerle algo.- Maki tomo del cuello a la chica rubia quien seguía quejándose por su nariz mientras le advertía.- Vamos.- Le dijo a Nico y ambas dejaron el departamento de derecho de inmediato.

-¿Tenías que hacer eso?- Preguntó Nico con un poco de humor.

-Exacto, ahora si que demos ir donde Tsubasa.- Maki sacó su teléfono.

################################

Mientras tanto una castaña dirigía su mirada a la ventana de la oficina de su contratador, quien era bastante bueno para hablar por lo que la invitó a un café y el mismo había ido por ellos. Estaba un poco apenada y preocupada, Honoka no contestaba ni sus mensajes, ni sus llamadas ¿Habrá pasado algo? o peor ¿Hizo ella algo mal? ese tipo de preguntas iban y venían por su mente cada vez que revisaba su teléfono esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Entonces como en un acto de magia, su telefono vibró y ella lo miro con emoción, se llevo una pequeña decepción al ver de quien era el mensaje, aún así lo vio y fue de inmediato a donde le pedían aunque fuera unas horas antes de lo que acordó, claro, no sin antes dejar una nota explicando un poco con las respectivas preguntas.

Continuara...

 **Bueno, aqui se ve que no todo va viento en popa aunque parezca que si, en este capitulo pudimos ver especialmente lo que se le avecina a Honoka y Tsubasa. Rin sigue confundida y Nozomi que parece tan sabia se ve que empieza a añorar a su madre ( oh si, tendrá un tema con eso) se vienen explicaciones sobre la familía de Umi y por lo tanto unos cuantos problemillas en la penhause del bosque ajajaja (quien sabe, algunas conexiones interfamiliares) Para tocar con el tema de Maki, si, era su primera vez haciendo ese tipo de cosas y aunque aun no reflexiona sobre eso, quisiera dejar en claro que hace unas semanas cuando escribí una especie de ideas respecto a lo que sucedería, pensé que quizas a algunas personas no les guste mucho la espontaneidad, la situación y el momento en el que se podría dar una "especie de primera vez" (porque ssabemos que no fue del todo así) Entonces, debo mmm no se si advertir, pero si aclarar que esta historia no es del todo amor y rosas sobre la cama o experiencia adquirida de la nada y cosas por el estilo, espero no me odien, sigan leyendo :( En cuanto a Nico, espero se entienda para donde va el asunto en cuanto a ...sus gustos, que se puede pensar que respecto a lo que le pasó tenga considerado el convento XD pero no es así jajajajaj acepto todas las sugerencias constructivas en pos de hacer mas entendible el asunto y así se pueda disfrutar la historia (a veces me voy en unos enredos que hacen mi mente creo n_nU) Eso. Espero hayan disfrutado el cap como yo disfrute escribirlo c: Hasta la próxima!**


	14. Traición

**Hola! (no me maten UnU) bueno, volví, feliz año nuevo y navidad y esas cosas, se que es muy tarde pero no ppude hacerlo antes porque tuve algunos problemas (como estar en un hospital) pero nada es tan malo así que aquí estoy. He vuelto con la continuacion y espero hacerlas seguidos ahora que estoy de vaciones. Sin mas preámbulo, les dejo el cap, espero lo disfruten UwU**

-Tsubasa…

-Vine en cuanto me dijiste Maki ¿Qué sucede?- La castaña dejó sus pertenencias en la mesita del café en donde la habían citado, era exactamente el mismo en donde había estado con Honoka en su "primera cita" donde mismo encontraron a Rin.- Hola Nico.- Agregó al percatarse de la pelinegra que estaba ahí en silencio, recibiendo una sonrisa.

\- Hablé con mi Padre…mmm…ayer por la mañana.- Contestó la menor. Nico miró interesada, una, porque no sabía que tanto hablaba Maki con sus padres, y dos, porque juraba que venía a decir lo de Honoka ¿Era eso importante? Siguió escuchando dejando sus dudas para sí misma, no lo decía con mala intención, pero la gente rica acostumbra de otra forma, pensaba ella.

-Muy bien ¿Y qué dijo?- Tsubasa, hace poco, a pesar de que no fue la fan número uno de Maki, menos ahora viéndola con Nico al lado, no decía nada porque no quería que nadie se confundiera o dar explicaciones, no debía meterse en relaciones ajenas, eran amigas pero…aun así tenía sus opiniones al respecto de todo lo que había pasado, sobretodo en como la vio antes de que, al parecer, volvieran. Por otro lado, este tema no tenía nada que ver y Maki lo sabía, sobretodo lo entendía, la diplomacia está muy bien arraigada en cada una. Cada una de ellas sabía que eran amigas a pesar de los momentos, pero los contactos no se desperdician y bueno, eso agradecía de Maki, cuando le contó a Honoka que quería pedirle este favor, ella saltó con ciertas preguntas aludiendo a la hipocresía, no había nada de eso aquí, negocios eran negocios.

\- Dijo que no había problema, solo que te contactaras con su secretaria para calendarizar, así puede ver sus opciones y listo.- Dijo Maki, quien había tenido casi los mismos pensamientos que Tsubasa.- Sin mas ¿Cómo estás? Imagino que este tema con tu jefe debe ser…innovador.- Agregó con una pequeña risa.

-Está bien, debo preguntar ¿Qué están tramando?- Esta era la primera intervención de Nico, que había escuchado todo el palabrerío que daban sin entender demasiado.

-Habías aguantado demasiado el querer saber de mi ¿No?- Le dijo Tsubasa a la más pequeña estirando su mano y sacando la taza que tenía Nico en frente para darle un sorbo. A Nico se le formó una vena en su frente. Maki miraba la situación un tanto extrañada por la confianza que se tenían.

-No digas tonterías, solo intento formar un poco de conversación.- Nico ahora recordaba porque le irritaba tanto Tsubasa, sin embargo agradecía que esta la tratara de la misma forma que siempre habían acostumbrado.

\- Veras…- La ojiverde cambio un poco su expresión a una más pensativa.- Sabrás que mi…- Calló unos segundos, ahora se acordaba que Honoka no daba señales de existencia.- Mi relación con Honoka ya es de asunto público, esto trajo unos inconvenientes para mi trabajo, vas a entender tu que es realmente lo que amo. En resumen, encontré un nuevo jefe Americano que me dio una oportunidad y bueno, estamos innovando algunas cosas, para probar…para eso necesitábamos un ala del Hospital Nishikino y pues….aquí está Maki.- Terminó de decir la castaña.

-Para mí es igual de desconocida la razón de porque la necesitan.- Agregó Maki tomando de su té.

-Es una sorpresa.-

 **##############################################################################################**

Nozomi jugaba con una pequeña rubia en el piso de sala mientras en la televisión sonaba música infantil, su cabello estaba tomado, solo vestía una sudadera con la "S" del logo de superman, y el short más cómodo que encontró.

-Anastasia, quédate aquí mientras voy a ver que traigo para que comas.- La de cabello morado solo recibió una sonrisa de la pequeña que tomaba un peluche y se sentaba a ver que daban en la TV.

La mayor se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la cocina, en uno de los mesones había distintas frutas que se veían exquisitas, decidió que prepararía un mix de frutas para ambas y quizás le agregaría algo de yogurt. Lavó todas las que utilizaría y se dispuso a pelarlas, para que le sea más fácil a su hija comerlas, quitaba las cascaras con maestría, no con la de Nico, pensó, pero era buena también en estos cuidados, podía hacerlo sin necesariamente mirar lo que estaba haciendo, por eso mismo dirigió su vista al frente, le gustaba la cocina de Hanayo, al ser una casa grande, tenían un espacio de aire libra atrás de la casa, un patio trasero, era muy bello, tenía un árbol que brindaba una exquisita sombra y unas cuantas flores adornaban el lugar, le encantaba el hecho de que el lavaplatos estuviera justo debajo de una ventana que le permitía ver, de pronto su vista comenzó a fijarse en el reflejo débil que había de ella en la ventana, sus ojos se recorrieron a si misma viendo una expresión que no reconocía demasiado, se detuvieron en ellos mismos y pensó sobre su vida, estaba feliz, tenía alguien a quien amar y que la amaba, una hija, rayos, bueno, no era biológica, pero consideraba a esa niña su hija, después de pasar unos años en Rusia estaba acá, acompañando a Eli, siempre a ella, porque así era el amor para ella pero ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? ¿No tenía noción de eso porque no había quien se lo recordara? ¿Estaba haciendo las cosas bien? De pronto el pecho comenzó a apretarse de una forma nostálgica, su reflejo seguía ahí, la casa casi en silencio, pero esta vez se veía como una niña…vivía sola desde la secundaria, pero ¿Dónde estaba su madre? Recordaba algunas cosas que atesoraba como valiosas y su partida a buscando trabajo en otra ciudad, solo eso.

-Nozomi, ya…- La rusa se quedó mirando la figura de su novia estática frente a esa ventana, había ido por unas compras al supermercado.- ¿Nozomi?- Tomó su hombro girándola para ver su rostro notando un rastro de lágrimas que caían silenciosamente.- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó la rubia abrazándola.

 **#############################################################################################**

\- ¿Por qué no le dijimos a Tsubasa lo de Honoka?- Nico estaba acostada en la cama de Maki mirando sus manos levantadas como si quisiera tocar el techo.

-Honoka me lo pidió…- Maki preparaba vasos de té helado para ambas.- Dijo que quería ver algo ella misma, además de querer decirlo también, tu sabes cómo es…- Decía desde la cocina.

-No demasiado al parecer…- Susurro la pelinegra para sí misma. Nico no quería, pero inevitablemente se peguntaba cuantas cosas se ocultaban así como así, la dualidad de esos cuestionamientos la mantenían un poco intranquila, al igual que ella tampoco podía hacer uso de alguna clase de una intachable sinceridad. Las terapias le habían ayudado a comprender el sentirse comprendida…Lo sabía, sonaba un poco extraño pero para ella servía, por esa misma razón no quería ir más lejos sin sentirse así con Maki.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo Maki llegando al lado de ella, había dejado los vasos en la mesita de noche.

-Solo pensé que eso harías…- Dijo Nico levantándose y desapareciendo en el baño.

La pelirroja sintió que esas palabras iban como reproche, no estaba entiendo a Nico del todo y menos este cambio repentino en donde ponía todos sus esfuerzos para conseguir un acercamiento mayor al que habían tenido alguna vez y luego con esta actitud lejana, suspiró llevando su antebrazo hasta su rostro para cubrir sus ojos de la luz ¿Algo estaba haciendo mal? Le gustaría preguntárselo directamente pero se sentía un poco ansiosa ante como reaccionaria ella, debía admitir que su misma actitud hacia ella había cambiado desde que paso lo que pasó, por otra parte ella misma no era buena hablando lo que sentía, nunca había sido tan buena hablando la verdad, aun así sentía que las ganas de poder sobrellevar lo que sea eran más fuerte que sus mismas ganas de quedarse en esa misma posición lamentadose cualquier cosa. Estaba convenciéndose de todas sus ideas cuando hoyó un estruendo en el mismo baño, se levantó corriendo pensando que a Nico podía haberle sucedido algo.

-¿¡Nico!?- Preguntó, dudó un milisegundo en si debía abrir o no, para ese entonces el impulso ya le había ganado, bendijo el hecho de que no le haya puesto seguro, se asomó y se quedó ahí observando como la mano de la mayor sangraba frente al espejo que se encontraba hecho trizas, Maki pudo observar los ojos carmesí observándose en los pedazos que quedaban unidos, hasta que reacciono.

-Lo siento…-Susurraba Nico repetidamente mientras Maki la llevaba hasta la cocina para enjuagar la herida y vendarla, veía como su propia sangre manchaba su antebrazo y los dedos de su novia que la sujetaba, parecía todo en cámara lenta, la forma en que la llevaba hasta el lavaplatos, su cara, las expresiones que luchaban una entre otras para mostrarse, cerró los ojos al sentir el líquido correr por su mano.

\- No se…- Maki vendaba cuidadosamente mientras esas palabras se le escaparon de la boca captando la atención de la mayor, ella estaba hincada frente a la otra, por lo que Nico debía mirar hacia abajo para poder verla a los ojos.- No sé qué decir…- Decidió terminar la frase al terminar de vendar, entonces apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Lo que pienses en realidad.-

-¿Por qué, entonces?-

-No lo sé, fue un impulso…-Dijo acariciando su rostro.- Debo agradecer que tan buena doctora este a mi lado.- Agrego Nico mientras sonreía.

-No juegues…-Dijo Maki intentando no devolvérsela, no quería presionarla, pero tampoco perder la seriedad de la situación. Sin embargo fue totalmente ignorada por la mayor que levantó su rostro para besarla.

-¡Aah!...-Fue el suspiro que se le escapó al sentir como la pelirroja mordía sus labios de manera un tanto salvaje, podía ser que Maki se haya molestado por ser ignorada de esa forma, pero a ella le estaba encantando como se desquitaba, de pronto pensó en cómo le resultaba placentero este tipo de trato, sabía que quizás no estaba bien y más cuando pensaba en recibir más, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar.

 **###############################################################################################**

Honoka caminaba tranquilamente por la universidad, aun tenia heridas de la golpiza que le dieron pero su actitud era fuerte y no habia cambiado ¿Cierto? Miraba su teléfono, habia pasado todo un día sin comunicarse con Tsubasa y no sabia si no quería preocuparla o ella misma estar sola, por un lado, se conocía, Kousaka Honoka no era de esas personas que aceptaba fácilmente la idea de pensar solo en ella al menos un momento. Vio a la chica que la había golpeado pasar y se quedó paralizada, la otra parecía no haberla visto.

-Honoka.- La nombrada se dio vuelta y se sorprendió al ver quien le hablaba.

-Daisuke…-

-H-hola ¿Cómo estás?- El castaño miraba hacia todas partes, estaba algo nervioso.

\- Mmmh…Bien ¿Y tu? Pareces algo nervioso.- Rio Honoka intentando ocultar su incomodidad o al menos el nerviosismo que le provocaba el de él. La ojiazul no tenía alguna idea clara del porque el hermano pequeño de Tsubasa estaría hablándole ahora sin que estuviera su novia presente, en verdad, después de la noticia de su noviazgo, su comunicación no era tan buena que digamos.

-mmmsi…- El chico miro hacia todas partes.- ¿Te impor…- pareció dudoso, luego cerro sus ojos y continuo.-¿Te importaría enseñarme donde queda la secretaria de tu facultad? No conozco muy bien por aquí y desearía hacer unas preguntas.- Se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca.

\- Claro, ven, es por aquí…- Honoka tecleo algo rápido en su teléfono y se dispuso a mostrarle el camino.

 **#############################################################################################**

Umi y Kotori se encontraban en una cafetería esperando a quien las había citado, hace unas horas Tsubasa fue hasta la cabaña con la misma camioneta que las había ayudado a escapar, diciendo que necesitaban irse de ahí ahora, la castaña le dio las llaves deseándoles suerte y ahora se encontraban ahí, con sus pertenencias dentro de esa van en una cafetería que nunca había visto en su vida, al menos Kotori ya usaba sus muletas.

\- Que bueno que llegaron ¿Cómo están?- Umi escucho detrás de ella y espero a que su invitada se sentara.

\- Eli, estamos esperando aquí hace una hora…- Dijo Umi con una vena en su frente.

-Lo sé, estuve treinta minutos vigilando que no las siguieran.- Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal.

-¿¡Que!?-

\- Tenía que estar segura Umi…- Dijo Eli como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- ¿Cómo te encuentras Kotori?- Se dirigió a la de cabello ceniza de manera amable.

-Estoy mucho mejor, gracias y gracias a la ayuda de Umi también, sin ella sería mucho mas difícil.- Contesto la nombrada de la misma manera.

\- Me alegro.- Dijo, la rubia mayor miraba un poco a todas partes, no estaba siendo paranoica en verdad, pero lo último que descubrió involucraba considerablemente a sus dos amigas, no tenía idea de la otra parte pero su padre era estrategia pura.- Bueno, para contestar a la urgencia de Umi, les diré que ocurre.- Eli alzo la mano pidiendo un poco de café para acompañar lo que iba a anunciar.- Verán, yo…no me vine de Rusia en los mejores términos con los negociantes de mi padre, por lo tanto con el tampoco, he estado haciendo unas jugadas para descubrir que no anda a mi caza, mas he sabido que mantiene vigilante, cubriéndome los pasos…- Dijo y luego hizo una pausa para beber.

Umi estaba pensando un poco, no iba a interrumpir, miraba a Kotori que escuchaba atentamente, seguro la misma pregunta inundaba su cabeza esos momentos ¿Qué conexión tenían ellas?

-¿Es mi abuelo?- Susurro la de ojos dorados, entendiendo un poco.

\- Ese es el tema…- Apunto Eli.- Me he encargado de saber acerca de su situación, al principio me fue difícil enterarme con quien actuaba mi padre y sé que no se han alejado tan solo de tu abuelo Kotori…-

-Mi familia…- Reconoció Umi como si fuera un descubrimiento.

\- Umi, yo tengo asuntos pendientes en Rusia, sabes que los planes de mi padre no era que terminara enamorada de una chica de mi clase, que además no alcanza las expectativas económicas que consideraría el o mi familia.- Reflexiono Eli con un poco de nerviosismo, no quería ser entrometida, sabia como era Umi en alguno de estos casos pero era por su bien.- ¿Qué hiciste tú?-

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Umi tenía tan solo un día para preparar lo que iba a decir en cuanto a lo que quería, después de todo se graduaba mañana. Siempre había estado apegada a las costumbres que su familia imponía, incluso algunas le gustaban, pero cuando su padre insinuó en la mesa que ella iba a ser la próxima encargada del Dojo no pudo evitar estar totalmente en contra, ella quería cosas totalmente diferentes, la literatura por ejemplo, escribir era su pasión, mas no la de la familia, lo comprobó ese mismo día cuando tuvo el valor de contradecir. Hoy estaba decidida a convencer a su padre, iba por el pasillo de su casa tradicional lentamente, como si sus pies pesaran una tonelada, el solo hecho de tener que enfrentar a su padre ponía sus pelos de punta. Sin embargo nunca llego a entrar porque decidió escuchar lo que hablaba su padre con otra persona que no lograba identificar._

 _-Lo sé, Lo sé…-Escuchaba la voz de su padre.- Umi siempre ha sido una chica obediente, su disciplina será útil para el Dojo y no cuestionara mis movimientos para esta clase de negocios.-_

 _\- Eso espero Sonoda, confío una gran alianza entre nosotros.- La peliazul escucho el movimiento en aquella habitación corrió a la esquina del pasillo para no ser vista, observo como su padre acompañaba a otro hombre a la salida. Espero a que se despidieran y su padre volviera hasta allá para hacerle frente._

 _-¿Qué traman?- Preguntó a su progenitor con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Asuntos de hombres.- El mayor solo la observo y siguió su camino._

 _-Escuche lo de los negocios.- Con esa frase logro que el hombre volteara a darle un poco más de atención.- S-si voy a estar a cargo merezco saber de qué…- Estaba un poco nerviosa, hace menos de die minutos alababa frente a aquel señor su manera de ser y ahora estaba haciendo todo lo contrario._

 _\- El Dojo, brinda ciertos servicios y no todos de ellos son legales…- Soltó su padre de manera rápida mientras la observaba.- Yo me encargaré de eso._

 _-No.- Umi nunca había sido así, pero pensaba que ya era hora, además, se le ocurrió una forma de conseguir lo que quería.- No seré parte de nada, no dejare que nos arruines, que me arruines ¿Entendiste? No estaré a cargo de absolutamente nada, veras tu qué haces, estudiare Literatura… ¡Ah! Y si te lo preguntas, me mudare con Kotori…De lo contrario me veré obligada a decir que es lo que tramas.- Termino de decir de la manera más seria que podía, la cara de su padre no mostraba más que un poco de sorpresa._

 _-¿Me estas amenazando?-_

 _-Tómalo como quieras…- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, con una leve sonrisa, por primera vez en su vida hacia lo que quería, bueno, segunda si tomaba en cuenta el decidir que nada debía interponerse en sus sentimientos hacia Kotori, pues esta vez lo iba a decir y hacer._

 _\- Estas cometiendo un gravísimo error Umi.- Dijo su padre justo antes de que ella desapareciera por el pasillo, haciendo que se detuviera pero se limitó a darle la espalda.- Seras considerada una traidora y sabes qué hacemos con los traidores…- Umi suspiro, claro que lo sabía, aun así era muy tarde, en ese preciso momento fue en que decidió huir._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-¿Crees que ese hombre…- No termino la rusa.

-No lo podría decir con certeza, entendiendo esto, explícame lo de la cabaña.- Umi posó una de sus manos en el antebrazo de Kotori acariciándola, Eli al ver ese gesto sonrió evitando que se dieran cuenta.

\- Eso tiene una explicación muy simple. Yo conseguí borrar mis pasos cuando me quedé en aquella cabaña, pero cuando volvimos, dado lo que le pasó a Nico y la necesidad hacer la denuncia a la policía, hizo que estuviéramos rastreables en ese instante.- Dijo Eli rascando su mentón.- Es lo que facilita los contactos.- Agregó al ver la cara de confusión de ambas chicas.

-¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?-

-Por el rato, andar con cuidado, por suerte la casa de Hanayo es grande, antes de venir para acá, tuve una conversación con ella y llegamos al acuerdo de que podían vivir con nosotras, no hubo problema de hecho, puede ser mientras resolvemos o investigamos un poco más.- Finalizo Eli.

\- No nos queda de otra.- Umi miraba a Kotori, esas palabras iban más para ella que para su amiga.-

 **###############################################################################################**

\- Traje palomitas.- Rin levantaba una de esas bolsas de palomitas instantáneas frente a la cara de Maki cuando abrió su puerta.

\- ¿Y eso?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

\- Sabes que no nos hemos visto muy seguido…-Rin entró sin pedir permiso.- Ya era hora ¿no?

\- No me molesta tu presencia Rin.- Dijo Maki con la neutralidad de siempre, de pronto vio como ambas observaban la figura de Nico durmiente en la cama. Rin no pudo evitar fijarse en su vendaje.

\- ¿Qué le paso?- Pregunto la pelinaranja con duda, duda que Maki capto por donde iba.

\- No es lo que crees, pero es difícil de explicar…-

-Está bien, lo respeto.- Rin decía todo esto mientras movía cosas en la cocina para hacer palomitas. La pelirroja observaba como su amiga hacia las cosas con gestos que desde el principio no pasaron desapercibidos para ella, para no perder el tiempo fue a colocar alguna película en la televisión, maldecía su nula capacidad para interactuar en estas circunstancias, pero por ella iba a ignorar toda su incomodidad y preguntar, solo que aun había tiempo.

La luz natural ya estaba desapareciendo, ambas veian la película en blanco y negro que habia escogido Maki, el sonido de las palomitas revueltas al sacarlas inundaba el lugar, Nico seguía durmiendo.

\- Esperaba una de acción.-

-Está tiene mucha acción.- Dijo Maki con una sonrisa.- Ahora dime tus reales intenciones de esta visita.- Rin la película solo corria, ahora ambas amigas se veían a la cara.

\- No es nada Maki…solo, no sé, estupideces.- Intento evadir Rin.

\- ¿Cómo va a ser nada si te tiene así?- Cuestiono la otra, sabia que su amiga no era la mejor hablando de si misma, entonces se le ocurrio un tema importante.- ¿Es Hanayo?- Maki supo que habia acertado cuando Rin fruncio el ceño como respuesta automática.

\- Si…Y no, no se que pensar o hacer.-

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Rin se encontraba en su hogar, aún vivía con su familia, pero algunas cosas que estaba resolviendo con Eli ayudarían a que pudiera independizarse en no tan largo tiempo, era casi la hora de almuerzo, su madre estaba en la cocina y ella obervaba como su hermano jugaba videojuegos en la sala, no era que estaba cansada de su familia o algo, solo era un paso importante que quería cumplir, tampoco quería quedarse atrás, casi todas sus amigas vivian solas, excepto por Honoka, aunque ella era un caso distinto, por el negocio principalmente, Maki, Nico, Eli, Nozomi, no quería pensarlo y aunque haya sido de manera casi obligatoria, hasta Hanayo ya conocía la independencia. Estaba pensando en eso cuando el sonido del timbre interrumpe en la casa._

 _-¡Que alguien abra!- Escucharon a su madre gritar desde la cocina._

 _\- Anda tu.- Dijo su hermano sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla._

 _\- Ve tu.- Dijo Rin secamente. Su hermano solo la miro y le respondió con un simple "Tu" otra vez, estaban enfrascados en esa pelea hasta que Rin decidió imponer su poder de hermana mayor.- Tu eres el menor, ve, si no quieres que desconecte todo.- Dijo con una mirada malvada y traviesa, su hermano la miro un rato y decidió no arriesgarse así que dando un suspiro desapareció. No tardo mucho tiempo en aparecer junto a otra figura en la sala, figura que dejo a Rin sin habla._

 _\- Te busca tu novia.- Lanzo su hermano al aire como venganza sentándose en donde estaba mientras continuaba jugando. Ambas personas que se encontraban a parte ahí se sorprendieron, Rin rápidamente fruncio el ceño, fue hasta donde su hermano, le dio un palmazo en la cabeza y desconecto su juego de todas formas._

 _-¡Heeey!- Se quejó el menor. Rin no dijo nada y se llevó a la otra persona hasta su habitación._

 _\- Eso fue muy malo de tu parte.- Escuchó que le decían._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí Hanayo?- Soltó la pelinaranja sin rodeos, su estómago estaba revuelto, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando._

 _-Pasaba por aquí y decidí saludar a una amiga ¿Eso está mal?- La rubia se acomodó los anteojos mientras registraba con su mirada el cuarto de la otra, no había cambiado, no era de sorprender, en el fondo la conocía y Rin no era muy buena para los cambios._

 _\- Tu y yo no somos amigas…- Dijo Rin sin pensar.- No como antes…- Corrigió después de todo, hasta para ella, dejar de ser amigas sonaba duro. Aun así quería serlo._

 _\- Vamos Rin…- Dijo Hanayo acercándose peligrosamente.- No quieres que te busque como amante y ahora tampoco me dejas ser tu amiga…- La nombrada tragó saliva ante la declaración._

 _\- No es…- No pudo continuar porque la puerta se abrió de golpe._

 _-Es hora de la comida… ¡Hanayo! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Te vas a quedar a almorzar?- La madre de Rin ignoraba todo lo que en ese cuarto estaba pasando o a punto de pasar._

 _\- Si no es molestia.- Dijo la de anteojos tímidamente ante la mayor._

 _El almuerzo había pasado de manera amena para todos, exceptuando la pelinaranja que aun pensaba en lo que le había dicho la otra hace poco, sin embargo los juegos de su hermano la distraían mientras su madre y Hanayo conversaban como si fueran grandes amigas. Ambas ayudaron a levantar los platos de la mesa y ordenar, la rubia acepto un poco de té que le ofrecieron y luego ella misma anuncio su partida, Rin decidió acompañarla a la puerta._

 _-No vuelvas a hacer esto sin avisarme.- Dijo de manera un poco dura, eso es lo que le molestaba en el fondo a Rin, no encontraba la explicación de su forma de ser ante ella, era como ser un poco antipática tan solo por serlo o así se sentía, después de todo Hanayo no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿O sí?_

 _\- Tranquila, para la próxima no será de sorpresa, la pasé muy bien.-_

 _-¿Habrá una próxima?- No pudo evitar preguntar con una sonrisa. Cosa que la otra percibió y le devolvió el gesto._

 _\- Tan solo si quieres…- Hanayo se acercó lentamente hasta la pelinaranja que estaba un poco nerviosa, sus manos pasaron por alrededor de su cuello sacándola un poco del marco de la puerta, espero un tiempo y sintió otros brazos tímidos rodear su cuerpo, le encantaban los abrazos de Rin, eran como si la contuvieran por completo.- Gracias…-Susurro en su cuello, de pronto se iban separando lentamente, sus rostros estaban cerca y a la rubia solo le basto buscar un poco para atrapar sus labios de manera suave, esperando una respuesta que de apoco de hacia afirmativa, su corazón se aceleró al sentir la aceptación de Rin, porque sabía que su lucha no iba a perdida. Se separaron lentamente, Hanayo solo dijo un pequeño "Adiós" antes de marchar._

 _-¡Hanayo!- Tuvo que levantar la voz logrando que la otra volteara llamando su atención.- Lento ¿Si?-_

 _Hanayo asintió mientras le daba una sonrisa aún más grande y se volteo para seguir su camino. Rin no sabía porque lo había hecho, le habría gustado estar con una sensación de felicidad por completo pero era otra también que la acompañaba._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-Ahora me es inevitable no sentir miedo.- La película ya había terminado, así que ambas estaban casi a oscuras conversando, Rin le conto lo ocurrido a Maki y decidieron no encender la luz para no molestar a Nico.

-¿A que le temes específicamente Rin?- Maki no estaba segura que decir, pero al menos quería ser útil para que su amiga se descargara.

\- No lo sé realmente, decidí avanzar un poco más y aun así no logro sacarme esta sensación en donde es como si supiera que me voy a llevar un daño enorme, no quiero salir lastimada, tu sabes cómo fue, como soy, me alejare, quien sabe cuánto, no quiero.- Decía Rin con un poco de desesperación en su voz.

-Opino…- Se frenó Maki un momento, pensando.- Opino que el temor viene de la mano con esta sensación tan bella que no dejas crecer en tu pecho debido a las experiencias pasadas Rin, entiendo cómo te pudiste haber sentido o al menos intento, pero no puedes negar que lo está intentando, no creo que hayas venido aquí para respuestas emocionales como de arriesgarlo todo y esas cosas…- La de ojos violestas solto una pequeña risa porque su respuesta no sonaba como esperaba.- Pero es lo que la evidencia te da ahora, sus intentos están ahí plasmados junto a sus sentimientos y yo confío en tu juicio, falta que tú misma lo hagas…- Termino de decir junto a un suspiro, esperando que eso haya quedado tan claro como sonaba en su mente. Sintió como Rin correspondía ese suspiro con otro mientras se movía.

-Creo que es tarde, es mejor que te deje…- Decía la otra caminando hasta la puerta, Maki se levantó con ella para acompañarla.- Gracias Maki.-

-Descuida, vuelve cuando quieras.- Respondió bajo y la vio marchar, pensó cual sería esa sensación que sintió ella ante esta misma escena pero con la persona que amaba. Cerró la puerta y ordenó un poco lo que habían dejado en la mesa de centro, se apoyó en el mesón un poco pensativa, hablar con Rin le dio otra forma de pensar las cosas, quizás debía ser mas involucrada en la vida de las personas que ella consideraba importantes, sin dejar su estilo en cuanto a la privacidad se trataba, pero demostrando un poco mas de interés y no porque era obligación, sino porque en verdad le interesaba, antes de conocer a las chicas, se mantenía alejada de ese tipos de cosas, quizás también sentía un poco de miedo, quien sabe, al rechazo, a la decepción, eso conllevaba para ella las relaciones humanas ¿Pero no todo podía ser tan malo, verdad? Tomó su teléfono y tecleo todo lo que sabía acerca de lo sucedido con Honoka a Tsubasa, fue un impulso que consideraba útil, vio como la castaña se encontraba un poco preocupada y no pudo quedarse tan tranquila como pensó, por otro lado tecleo también a Honoka regañándola y diciéndole primero, lo que habia hecho, para que no se sintiera traicionada y segundo para decirle que se comunique un poco. Rio por lo bajo pensando que ella no era la persona para decir ese tipo de cosas. Dejo su móvil en el mismo mesón en donde se encontraba y se dirigió hasta la cama, solo la luz de la luna alumbraba por la ventana que daba al departamento, observo a la pelinegra que dormía plácidamente, era hermosa, no podía descifrar lo que pensaba, quizás encontraba que estaba rota, la sensación de despertarla y hacerla sentir amada invadió su cuerpo, se acostó ignorándolo, porque justo después de eso, la culpa vino a su mente.

 **################################################################################################**

Honoka miraba su teléfono mientras sonreía un poco al leer el mensaje de Maki, tarde o temprano debía enfrentar a Tsubasa, no le quería decir pues porque no quería ser un problema, la veía tan ocupada con su proyecto de música con aquel estadounidense que no quería agregar otro problema en su vida, después de todo, ella pensaba que quizás su carrera no hubiese ido en baja si no la hubiera presionado tanto con el reconocimiento de ser novias o algo así, era por eso que deseaba resolver esto ella sola, no era tan grave.

-Bueno…Aquí estamos, supongo que vendrás mañana…- Dijo Honoka un poco seria.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el castaño.

\- Bueno, no era muy temprano cuando pediste mi ayuda, ahora se hizo más tarde, debe estar cerrado.- Miro Honoka para comprobar su teoría, la verdad es que el camino era largo pero quizás, no sabía porque, se tardó un poco más con Daisuke.

-Ah…si…- No dijo nada más el chico.

\- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.- La ojiazul no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa ante la presencia del hermano de su novia, su cuerpo no le daba muy buena señal, de pronto todo comenzó a verse más peligroso, quizás estaba siendo paranoica, era su cuñado después de todo, pero quería irse a un lugar un poco más iluminado, menos lejano.

\- N-no tienes por qué irte aun ¿Te incomoda estar conmigo?- Habló de pronto el joven. Honoka no supo que decir, estaba pensando a que se debía lo que decía aquel chico ¿Le diría algo importante? Rio un poco ante la inevitable imagen de él confesándole que estaba enamorado de ella o algo así novelesco.- Lo siento…- Lo escuchó decir. Iba a preguntarle porque lo sentía pero sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

\- Bien hecho mocoso, no sabía que lo lograrías así de fácil…- La pelinaranja reconoció esa voz de inmediato, era aquella rubia que la había golpeado en el baño, se golpeo internamente por no pensar en esa situación, aunque recapacito al pensar que nadie podía culparla por confiar en el novio de su hermana.- Ya cumpliste, ahora vete.-

-Y-yo…No…- El hermano de Tsubasa balbuceaba mientras veía como otras dos chicas estaban a parte de aquella rubia, ambas estaban con lo que parecían bates de beisbol.- N-no.-

-Sáquenlo de aquí.- Mando la que obviamente era la líder. Ambas chicas amenazaron con golpearlo si no se iba logrando que le dedicara una última mirada Honoka antes de irse corriendo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Dijo Honoka intentando liberarse.

-No te muevas.- La mujer puso el filo de un pequeño cuchillo en su cuello amenazándola.- Te dije que había sido un escándalo que tú, una babosa, esté saliendo con Tsubasa ¿Quién te crees que eres? Este ojo morado no te costara gratis.- La chica se tocó su ojos recordando el golpe que le había dado la pelirroja.- Sabia que jugabas sucio.- Honoka entendía tan solo la mitad de lo que aquella loca le decía.

-¿Por eso tanto alboroto?- Intento discutir, debía aceptar que ese cuchillo hacían que dudara del poder de razonamiento de su captora.

-Si.- La ojiazul sintió como aquella mujer susurraba en su oído justo antes de sentir una punzada en su estómago y luego ser arrojada al suelo, no pudo evitar retorcerse un poco ante el dolor, sus manos se posaron de inmediato en su herida captando la tibieza de lo que sabía que era su sangre, con sus dedos sangrientos y mientras se arrastraba para alejarse saco el teléfono de su bolsillo marcando el número que tenía en último registro. Escuchaba la risa de las tres chicas casi alrededor suyo, sabia que no llegaría tan lejos, pero al menos tenia que darle tiempo para que atendieran su llamada, ni siquiera sabia a quien llamo, en esos cortos segundos solo pensaba que no quería irse sin que alguien supiera, solo escucho el "Hola" de quien había contestado la llamada antes de sentir los batazos y probablemente patadas sobre su cuerpo.

 **Continuara...**

 **Bien, primero que todo quisiera aclarar que no, todas las cosas, o casi todas las cosas que vayan pasando no se van a pasar por alto, con esto me refiero a que en algún minuto Maki tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, como todas las demás chicas, pero todo a su tiempo OuO. En segundo lugar, espero que se entienda un poco lo que esta sucediendo en cuanto al pasado, es que a veces siento que no soy muy clara...sin embargo en los próximos capítulos también habrán más aclaraciones y otras sorpresas jajaja. Un minuto de silencio por Honoka...y eso. OuO Repito que espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y mi vuelta jajajaja (ok ya se que no se me extraña unuU) Desearles un muy buen día, Nos vemos UwU!**


End file.
